Pale Horses
by AsSeryMoon
Summary: Se faire mordre n'avait jamais été sur la liste de Stiles et encore moins aider Derek Hale a devenir un meilleur Alpha mais il devra tant bien que mal faire avec ce qu'il a et ce qu'il est désormais. STEREK
1. Something Ends - Part 1

**Hello!**

 **Je suis toute nouvelle, je viens de me faire mordre par un alpha en lisant une fanfiction et me voilà!**

 **Après m'être gorgée de tout ce que je pouvais trouver sur** _ **Teen Wolf**_ **, l'envie de me lancer dans une fiction et des traductions a fait son petit chemin. Je me suis dit que j'avais rien à perdre et puis vous mordez pas si? Attention je mords en retour! Un peu...**

 **Ce que j'apporte ici est une réécriture d'une fiction anglaise. Non ce n'est pas entièrement une traduction. Avec l'accord de l'auteur, j'ai pu reprendre la fiction. Alors l'histoire de base en elle-même ne m'appartient pas et la série** ** _Teen wolf_** **encore moins malheureusement.**

 **Donc, la fiction d'origine est** _ **Pale Horses**_ **qui date de 2012 de** _ **Dark K. Sly.**_ **Si vous savez lire l'anglais, je vous la recommande, ses fictions sont géniales! Faites-vous plaisir! Dans tout les cas, Thank to her!**

 **Il s'agit d'un Sterek. Vénérons le Sterek!**

 **Raiting : M parce que l'on vit dans un monde de bisounours, non?**

 **Warning : Langage adulte, un peu de violence, relation HxH**

 **L'histoire commence à la fin de l'épisode 10 de la saison 2** _ **Fury**_ **mais comme vous vous en doutez ça va pas finir pareil. Attention SPOIL!**

 **L'auteur avait choisi ce titre pour sa fiction parce que c'est le nom du morceau de musique** _ **Pale Horses**_ **de Moby et il représentait à ses yeux le personnage de notre Derek sexy. Une Derek-song quoi!**

 **Si j'ai oublié de préciser quelque chose dites-le moi les ti'loups.**

 **J'espère que ça plaira et j'attends vos retours pour ce 1er chapitre. Positif ou négatif.**

 **Il y a un extrait du chapitre 2 à la fin, peut-être que ça vous donnera envie ^^**

 **Désolé pour cette longue présentation (attaque de yeux de chiot à la Isaac!).**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Pale Horses_

 _Something Ends (Quelque chose se termine) - Part 1_

Stiles assistait à LA conversation qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre.

Il était debout dans l'ombre d'un des couloirs du commissariat qui ressemblait désormais à une zone de guerre après les événements qui s'y étaient déroulés.

Scott, son père et lui s'y étaient rendus dans l'intention de trouver des preuves contre Matt, que Scott et Stiles savaient être le coupable des meurtres perpétrés à Beacon Hills ces dernières semaines, ainsi que le maître du Kanima. Malheureusement, se sachant démasqué, Matt leur avait rendu une petite visite, armé et accompagné de son lézard-sanguinaire-je-te-paralyse-puis-te-tue-quand-je-te-croise personnel. Non mais franchement, comme si les loups garous n'étaient pas déjà assez flippant. Était-ce vraiment indispensable que mère nature ponde un reptile géant et sadique, qui plus est incarné par M. Jackson-mon-arrogance-n'a-d'égale-que-ma-vanité-Whittemore?

A partir de là, la "fête" avait commencé, et lors de ces moments épiques, Stiles regrettait légèrement d'être 100% humain. Le seul à ne pas pouvoir se défendre contre un psychopathe armé ou contre des monstres affreux aux pouvoirs surnaturels, c'était lui. Il était le cerveau de l'équipe, mais il n'y a rien qu'un cerveau puisse faire quand vous êtes paralysé, que votre père est inconscient au sol, qu'il y a un Kanima qui fout la trouille en liberté, qu'un mec faisant sa crise d'adolescence avec une arme essaye de tuer tout le monde, et que des chasseurs de loups garous vous mitraillent de partout.

Oui, Stiles n'était qu'un humain avec un cerveau qui marchait à cent à l'heure et qui n'avait aucune connaissance des arts martiaux. Et lui confier une arme serait probablement plus dangereux pour ses alliés que pour ses ennemis.

Malgré tout, Stiles donnait tout ce qu'il possédait en lui pour aider et protéger ceux à qui il tenait, et il refusait par-dessus tout de passer pour une demoiselle en détresse. Même s'il avait une fois rêver d'être une princesse se faisant secourir par un certain loup à qui des collants qui moulaient ses cuisses musclées et fermes, faisaient son petit effet chez le petit Stiles, mais il s'était juré d'emporter ce secret dans la tombe.

Stiles avait aussi confiance en son meilleur ami, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Alors c'était quoi ce bordel ? Stiles écoutait Scott parler avec Gérard et l'entendait lui dire qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé : rejoindre la meute, espionner Derek et lui fournir des informations sur le rôle de Jackson et de Matt dans les crimes.

Putain, s'il avait eu le choix, son côté hyperactif l'aurait supplié de ne pas écouter cette conversation entre son meilleur ami et l'ennemi ultime, parce que c'était ce qu'était Gérard, l'ennemi, le pire d'entre tous, pire que Chris ou Derek ou encore Matt à ce stade.

Et Scott travaillait avec lui ?

Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et ne voulant pas en écouter plus, Stiles avait décidé de s'occuper en premier lieu de son père et de la mère de Scott. Cette dernière était totalement secouée. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un choc pour une mère de voir son fils se transformer en loup garou tout poilu avec des crocs et des griffes devant elle. Le côté poilu pourrait passer pour acceptable dans la croissance d'un adolescent mais pour le reste, les mères s'attendent plus à de l'acné et à des hormones à tout va qu'à des crocs et des hurlements d'amour à la lune.

Après avoir réussi à sortir du poste de police, sans l'aide de Scott qui les avait tout bonnement abandonné à leur destin, les événements s'enchaînèrent. Son père était heureusement vivant et bien portant, et était apparemment de nouveau le Shérif. Stiles hésitait entre pleurer ou se réjouir, parce que son père était quand même le seul survivant de la plus longue nuit de tous les temps. Le conflit intérieur lui donnait une expression proche de la constipation ou de la folie sur le visage. Vraiment très sexy!

Mais le plus important était que son père était de retour au poste, essayant de donner des explications pour tous ces morts, pour les événements qui s'étaient produits, mais aussi pour la tragique fin de Matt, qui avait été retrouvé dans le lac proche du commissariat, noyé. ' _Quelle ironie!'_ pensait Stiles _._ Matt était un salop, un emmerdeur et un psychopathe, alors cela n'affectait pas spécialement Stiles, mais il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de très étrange concernant cette histoire de suicide. En particulier parce que personne ne peut se tuer soi-même par noyade sans une aide pour se garder sous l'eau, particulièrement quand cette personne en a la phobie.

Donc Matt était mort, Jackson était de nouveau aux abonnés absents, Lydia s'était volatilisée de sa fête pour ne plus être revue, et la mère de Scott connaissait désormais la vérité pour la situation poilue de son fils, mais le problème principal, qui tourbillonnait dans l'esprit de Stiles, était : que Scott travaillait avec l'ennemi! Celui qui voulait tous les voir six pieds sous terre après diverses tortures longues et douloureuses.

Stiles avait besoin d'entendre les explications de Scott et c'était la raison pour laquelle il errait dans la ville, risquant d'être attaqué, ou tué, ou arrêté, ou une combinaison des trois, pour rechercher Scott, et lui donner une chance de s'expliquer.

Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait le matin, le jour se trouvait au moment étrange où la lumière essaiyait de percer, mais que l'obscurité s'obstinait à lutter pour la repousser, et le ciel se baignait d'une nuance bleue et orangée. Et Stiles tentait de rejoindre Scott, qui avait apparemment pensé que se cacher dans le manoir des Hale était une bonne idée.

D'après ce qu'avait pu comprendre Stiles parmi les échanges de textos précipités qu'ils s'étaient échangés, la conversation avec sa mère n'avait pas été exactement des plus agréable.

Scott n'avait pas l'air d'être lui-même, et peut-être que les choses se sont vraiment mal passées avec Mme McCall .

Mais de toute manière, pourquoi le manoir Hale ? Sérieux ? La cachette de Derek, lui ayant été dérobée par les méchants Argent? Vraiment, Scott ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait régler ça, et c'est là que Scott avait dit qu'il était, et c'était donc là que se dirigeait Stiles parce qu'il avait besoin de croire qu'il y avait une explication valable à la trahison de Scott envers la meute qu'ils étaient censés aider.

Il alla aussi loin qu'il le pouvait avec sa jeep, puis sortit, tout en observant la maison flippante au loin. Il ne possédait aucun super sens de loup garou pour l'aider à voir ce qui pourrait l'attendre là-bas, alors il s'y rendit tout simplement. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Les explications de Scott avaient intérêts a valoir le coup ou Stiles ferait un délicieux rôti de louveteau pour le dîner.

« Scott ? » héla-t-il en pénétrant dans la demeure, mais la réponse ne fut pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Un grognement. Stiles se dit qu'il pourrait bientôt écrire plusieurs tomes sur l'expression verbale favorite des loups garous.

« Scott ? » essaya-t-il de nouveau d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que précédemment et en regardant autour de lui. L'endroit était sombre, et il ressentit un frisson lui traverser le dos, mais malheureusement pas le genre des plus rassurants et excitants.

Quelque chose traînait des pieds dans un coin, et Stiles s'y approcha avec précaution, pensant peut-être que son ami était sous sa forme de loup garou. A cause du stress et de la pleine lune ?

« Eh, mon gars, ça te gênerait pas de venir dans la lumière pour le petit Stiles ? Pas que me rendre dans un coin sombre d'une maison calcinée digne d'un film d'horreur pour te faire la causette me dérange, tu me connais hein ?. » plaisanta-t-il mi-figue, mi-raisin, avant de se figer sur place, voyant la forme bouger un peu. Ce n'était définitivement pas humain, et donc, si ce n'était pas Scott, il était dans la merde.

Stiles pria un instant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait et s'en inventa même. C'est comme cela que le dieu protecteur des maisons calcinées et celui des hyperactifs très bavard venaient d'être inventés, et il y croyait déjà dur comme fer! Il espérait vraiment que ce soit Scott, ou Derek avec son langage je-grogne-et-je-fronce-des-sourcils toujours accompagné de ses plaquages en règles, ou même son professeur de chimie, Harris, qu'il lui vouait un amour sans borgne. Mais Stiles, connaissant sa chance et sachant que l'univers lui en voulait personnellement, ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion.

Il essaya de faire un pas en arrière, mais dès l'instant où il bougea il sût qu'il était déjà trop tard, et il se retrouva vautré au sol avec un putain de loup géant sur lui.

Et il ne s'agissait pas du tout de Scott.

Ce n'était pas Derek non plus.

C'était ce foutu psychopathe flippant de Peter Hale.

 _Put me on the train (Mets-moi dans le train)  
Send me back to my home (renvoie-moi chez moi)_

* * *

 _Extrait chapitre 2 :_

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait !? » demanda l'Alpha dans un grognement mêlant colère, inquiétude et horreur, mais Stiles ne put répondre, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer contre sa volonté._

 _Il était en train de mourir, et Derek serait la dernière chose qu'il verrait._

 _Formidable, tout bonnement parfait._

* * *

 **Alors? La suite vous dit? Les prochains chapitres seront plus long.**

 **Je ne sais plus qui l'a dit mais cette personne détenait la vérité toute puissante, la review est votre amie et ne mord pas! Elle chatouille et j'aime bien les chatouilles!**


	2. Something Ends - Part 2

**Salutation les ti'loups!**

 **Étant pour une fois du côté de celle qui reçoit les reviews et qui constate que ça plait, je ne peux que vous dire que ça rend heureux!**

 **MERCI à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris, MERCI aux followers et MERCI pour vos reviews ! Sachez que je vous fais un immense sourire personnel quand je vois ça. C'est ma première fic et ça me donne juste envie de faire de mon mieux et de ne pas vous décevoir.**

 **Réponses persos aux reviews :**

 _ **'Cristal de glace' : Merci pour ta 1ère ET 2ème reviews! J'aimerai bien savoir si elles t'ont mordues ou pas! Sinon je compatis moi c'est le Dieu correcteur-d'orthographe-automatique qui aime me faire des blagues.**_

 _ **'Riordann' : Donner l'envie c'est mon but et ça me fait plaisir que tu le ressentes.**_

 _ **'Armonia Granger' : Hi!Hi! Vive les chatouilles! Merci pour ce que tu as dis ça m'encourage beaucoup.**_

 _ **'loupa4' : C'est trop gentil. J'espère que tu continueras à penser ça :D**_

 _ **'Aurlie' : Merci à toi de me lire ! Ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir que tu as aimé.**_

 _ **'bayruna' : J'espère que la suite te plaira et te convaincra :)**_

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 _Pale Horses_

 _Something Ends (Quelque chose se termine) - Part 2_

Stiles cria comme une petite fille, et il le savait, mais honnêtement il s'en foutait pas mal à cet instant. Qui irait le lui reprocher alors qu'il y avait un loup garou, censé être mort et enterré, qui grognait au-dessus de lui, et qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. Il était sûr de s'être brisé quelque chose en tombant, vu la douleur lancinante qui se faisait sentir et qui essayait d'attirer son attention, mais elle passait en second plan face à la terreur qu'il ressentait.

« Humm, c'est toujours très utile de dérober des téléphones, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'un de vous tombe pour ça non plus. Quand retiendrez-vous la leçon ? » demanda Peter avec un sourire narquois dans sa demi-forme de loup, ses yeux flashant d'un bleu électrique surnaturel, avant de revenir à la normale. Sa voix était étrange, douce et il fallait le dire, légèrement chtarbée. Il avait l'air de vaciller entre un état de conscience et de folie.

« Tu... tu es mort ! » bégaya Stiles en se sentant légèrement stupide. Ce n'était pas le genre de phrase qu'on pouvait dire tous les jours à quelqu'un. Et au comble de l'horreur, il venait surement de rappeler au loup qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient contribué à sa mort en lui balançant un cocktail Molotov dessus. _'Très intelligent Stiles !'_ lança une voix dans sa tête. Il remercia sa conscience pour son soutien avant de se traiter lui-même de fou.

Le loup le regarda fixement, un sourire toujours présent sur les lèvres. Son visage redevint lentement humain avant d'expliquer nonchalamment « Ta petite copine Lydia a beaucoup aidé tu sais ? Être immunisée a toutes sortes d'effets secondaires »

Bien que la curiosité lui titillait le cerveau, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, faire la conversation n'était pas la priorité de Stiles et il essaya plutôt de se dégager, mais une douleur virulente dans le dos lui traversa le corps. Il s'était définitivement brisé quelque chose. Probablement des côtes.

Complètement indifférent aux tentatives de Stiles, Peter avait fermé ses yeux. Son nez se plissa semblant sentir quelque chose alors que les seules pensées de Stiles pendant ce temps étaient _'Oh mon dieu ! Aie ! Oh mon dieu ! Aie !'_.

Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur lorsque Peter bougea se transforma de nouveau sur lui. Il commença vraiment à paniquer quand le loup plongea son visage dans son cou pour le renifler, tout en affichant cette fois, un sourire que Stiles pouvait qualifier de "sourire-trop-flippant-interdit-aux-moins-de-70-ans-non-aveugle".

« J'espérais piéger quelqu'un d'autre avec le téléphone de Scott, mais quelque chose me dit que tu feras très bien l'affaire. Je veux me recréer une meute » annonça Peter en relevant sa tête et en plongeant un regard fou dans celui, empli de peur et d'incompréhension, de Stiles. Les paroles du loup firent lentement leur chemin jusqu'au cerveau de Stiles et il réalisa un détail des plus important.

« Mais… Tu es devenu un Oméga » En effet, il venait de percuter que les yeux du loup n'avaient plus leur lueur rougeoyante caractéristique d'un Alpha. Alors que depuis quelques temps, cette particularité fascinait Stiles. Des yeux rouges inconnus et brûlant hantaient souvent ses rêves.

La respiration de Stiles fut coupée lorsque Peter l'écrasa un peu plus et resserra sa prise sur sa gorge. Il se fit plus menaçant que jamais et paraissait mécontent de la réflexion de Stiles.

« Je redeviendrai un Alpha bien assez tôt ! Ton Alpha, Stiles. Tu aimerais ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as menti auparavant, quand je t'ai proposé la morsure. Tes battements de cœur t'ont trahi, tu veux le pouvoir, tu veux être fort »

Seul un couinement lui répondit alors le loup relâcha un petit peu la prise sur la gorge de Stiles pour entendre la réponse qui restait coincée par sa pression.

« Non. » répondit-il d'une voix éraillée. Stiles savait qu'il ne devrait pas contrarier le loup mais c'était plus fort que lui. Donner satisfaction aux psychopathes n'était pas dans sa nature même s'il savait que ça allait lui coûter la vie un jour.

Peter resserra à nouveau sa prise et son regard reprit une lueur de folie. « Menteur » susurra l'homme alors que les yeux de Stiles commencèrent à se remplir de larmes, dû à sa douleur aux cotes. « Tu sens bon, Stiles, tu sais ça ? J'ai toujours trouvé étrange que mon neveu cherche des raisons pour te bousculer, te… toucher ? C'est parce que tu sens satanément bon, tu sens comme... le compagnon et... » Il renifla à nouveau avant de se figer un instant et de plisser ses yeux fous où une lueur de convoitise s'afficha. « Hum... une fois que je deviendrai ton Alpha tu seras mien »

Une fois sa diatribe finit, Peter grogna. Stiles sut que la suite allait être moyennement à son goût et qu'il fallait qu'il réagisse. Il essaya de toutes ses forces d'échapper au loup, mais il pouvait à peine bouger. L''homme devait peser près d'une tonne et demi, la force d'au moins dix Stiles, probablement plus. Même si son estime sur ses capacités physiques ne volait pas très haut en temps normal et qu'il acceptait ce fait, être incapable de se défendre et être aussi faible, à ce moment précis, blessait Stiles dans sa fierté.

« Enlève-toi de moi ! Tu ne peux pas me transformer ! » s'énerva-il, faisant grogner plus fort le loup qui semblait s'amuser de ces tentatives de rébellion. Ses crocs s'allongèrent, Stiles ferma ses yeux et gémit, parce que maintenant il en était sûr, son heure était arrivée. Un Oméga ne pouvait pas transformer quelqu'un en loup garou, et même s'il le pouvait, tout semblait croire que Peter allait faire simplement de lui sa pute personnelle. Si Stiles devait relativiser, le fait de mourir plutôt que de devenir un esclave sexuel paraissait être comme une chance dans son malheur.

Mais il ne voulait pas mourir.

Stiles se promit à lui-même que si par miracle il s'en sortait, il ne donnerait plus foi aux textos indubitablement maudits et qu'il n'irait plus nulle part rejoindre des gens sans avoir reçu un véritable appel téléphonique.

Une des mains du loup, où des griffes acérées s'étaient manifestées et semblaient déjà prêtes à lacérer ce qui se trouvait à leur portée, força Stiles à tourner la tête sur le côté, exposant ainsi son cou au prédateur. Stiles put sentir l'haleine chaude du loup sur lui et entendre son grognement près de son oreille. Il frissonner de dégoût lorsque plusieurs coups de langues se firent sur sa peau, avant que des crocs ne la transpercent et déchirent impitoyablement sa chair.

Stiles poussa un hurlement de douleur et de désespoir tout en essayant de se débattre une dernière fois, ne voulant pas abandonner aussi facilement.

Image de la situation dans la tête de Stiles : une fourmi essayant de soulever un éléphant. Juste Impossible. Il était condamné.

Soudain, un rugissement se fit entendre à travers ses cris, et en un battement de cil, Peter n'était plus sur lui. Stiles retrouva un souffle salvateur avant de sentir quelque chose de chaud et humide dans son cou. Par réflexe, il y posa sa main et sentit un liquide visqueux la recouvrir. Son sang.

En entendant des grognements et des bruits de bois qui se brise, Stiles tenta de trouver la motivation et la force de se relever et de s'enfuir, mais dès qu'il poussa sur ses jambes, celles-ci cédèrent et la gravité lui fit intimement embrasser le sol. Désormais, Stiles considérera la gravité comme son ennemi. De toute façon, celle-ci n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui, vu toutes les gamelles qu'il s'était ramassé dans sa vie, et Stiles était presque certain qu'elle n'avait surement jamais vraiment aider quelqu'un, ' _Cette traîtresse !'_.

Il sentit son cœur battre si fort qu'il eut l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. La douleur dans son cou empira, plus aucun de ses muscles ne répondirent et il vit un liquide sombre s'écouler au sol devant ses yeux. Il se vidait de son sang.

Face à ce constat et probablement parce l'univers devait se dire qu'il ne souffrait pas assez, Stiles commença à faire une crise de panique. Il n'en avait plus fait depuis la mort de sa mère. Ce qui était étonnant vu tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis le début de l'année. On aurait dû lui donner une médaille pour ça.

Sa respiration se bloqua, sa cage thoracique sembla victime d'un étau qui lui broyait les poumons, mais Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se perdre dans un flot constant de questions et de craintes. ' _Comment va s'en sortir mon père sans moi ? Je vais lui briser le cœur, ma mort va l'anéantir. Je veux pas l'abandonner ! Est-ce que Lydia va enfin remarquer mon existence quand je serai mort ? Et comment va faire Scott ? Il ira se réfugier dans les bras d'Allison, ok ça, ça ne changera pas grand-chose, mais si je ne suis plus là pour faire des recherches, il va être tout perdu ! Quoique, il le mériterait peut-être. C'est à cause de lui si je suis dans cette situation. Je ne saurais jamais s'il nous a vraiment trahis ou pas. Est-ce qu'il va s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de nouvelle ? Et Derek ! Lui aussi, comment il va faire pour se défouler s'il n'a plus son petit Stiles à coincer violemment contre tous les murs du coin ?'_

Le cœur de Stiles se serra un peu plus à ses dernières pensées. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'eut pas conscience d'avoir fermés et ne vit que des étoiles blanches dans son champ de vision. Il se disait, avec un humour qu'il trouvait lui-même pourri, que quand il ne verra plus que du noir, ça ira moins.

Ses muscles se contractèrent et un mal de crane s'ajouta à ses souffrances à cause du manque d'oxygène. Il ordonna à son corps de le laisser respirer mais c'était peine perdu.

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et il entendit un son d'agonie franchir ses lèvres.

Comme une réponse à son supplice, un rugissement bestial retentit et lui fit dresser tous les poils du corps. Un ombre passa au-dessus de lui et quelqu'un le retourna brusquement sur le dos.

Derek.

Stiles aurait pu en soupirer de soulagement si sa respiration ne s'était pas fait la malle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait !? » demanda l'Alpha dans un grognement mêlant colère, inquiétude et horreur, mais Stiles ne put répondre et ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer contre sa volonté.

Il était en train de mourir, et Derek serait la dernière chose qu'il verrait.

Formidable, tout bonnement parfait.

Stiles sentit les mains de Derek compresser sa plaie au cou mais il savait qu'il était trop tard. Son cœur ralentissait, ce qui était plutôt apaisant après sa course folle, et il se sentit sombrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Stiles ?! Respire ! » ordonna l'Alpha.

Stiles se demanda s'il était vraiment sérieux avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait de Derek-j'ordonne-et-tu-t'exécutes-ou-je-t'égorge-Hale dans toute sa splendeur. Il eut envie de lui sortir un dernier sarcasme, du genre _« Ce que je fais ? Je joue à la bataille navale. Le Kanima a coulé mon porte-avion et je reste en apnée pour ne pas me noyer, pourquoi ? »_ , pour finir en beauté, mais celui-ci mourut en même temps que ses autres pensées.

« Merde ! » entendit-t-il Derek grogner dans un écho lointain lorsque, brusquement, une douleur foudroyante au niveau de son bras se rajouta à sa collection de souffrance et le ramena une seconde à la réalité.

Son souffle se débloqua seulement pour laisser passer un cri déchirant, avant que les ténèbres ne l'envahissent totalement.

* * *

 **Aaah! Rangez vos crocs, ne me mordez pas, ma peau, douce et délicate (? Vous pouvez pas vérifier!), marque facilement!**

 **Pourquoi avoir coupé le chapitre en 2 parties et vous laissez sur ça? Et bien parce qu'il parait que j'aime bien torturer ceux que j'aime. Hé! Hé!**

 **Ne retenez donc que le fait que je vous aime! Beaucoup d'amour pour cette fin de chapitre mais ça ne fait pas de mal!**

 **J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu et que la suite vous tente toujours. Il ne faudrait pas laisser le petit Stiles comme ça tout de même, et savoir ce que Peter a senti de plus chez lui, non?**

 **J'attends vos chato... vos avis! ;p**


	3. Something Begins

**Coucou les loulous !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes tout simplement génial et ça fait super plaisir ! Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde.**

 **Merci aux nouveaux followers et ceux qui ont mis la fic en favoris, c'est que du bonheur!**

 ** _PandiPandaYaoi_** **je n'ai pas résisté à ajouter quelque chose dans le chapitre juste pour toi, pour rigoler. Tu vas vite trouver. Hâte de savoir ce que tu en penses!**

 **On se retrouve en bas pour le meilleur ou pour le pire!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Pale Horses_

 _Something begins (Quelque chose commence)_

Stiles émergea difficilement et lentement, avec comme sonnerie de réveil des douleurs dans tout le corps comme si celui-ci lui hurlait son mécontentement. Un petit grognement s'échappa de sa gorge, ce qui le surprit. Depuis quand grognait-il ? _'Depuis que tu fréquentes des loup garous au sens de la communication sous développée'_ pensa-t-il. Mais pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Les dernières brumes de l'inconscience se dissipèrent et des images lui apparurent comme des flashs. Matt et le kanima au poste de police, son père qui se fait blesser, Scott qui lui demande de le rejoindre au manoir Hale, Peter qui l'attaque et... Stiles ouvrit vivement ses yeux avant de les refermer en gémissant, aveuglé et le crâne en proie à des lucioles de toutes les couleurs. Cela eut le don d'interrompre la vague de souvenir qui avait commencé à le submerger.

« Faut te lever la Belle au bois dormant. Ça fait trois heures que tu fais la sieste et ton père va commencer à te chercher » lança une voix moqueuse proche de lui. Il la reconnut sans la voir. Erica.

Stiles rouvrit ses paupières, mais à peine, de manière à former un rideau protecteur avec ses cils. Une fois habitué à la luminosité, il les cligna rapidement dissipant ainsi les derniers voiles de trouble et de point lumineux, et essaya d'observer l'environnement où il se trouvait. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, ni dans son lit douillet, mais visiblement sur la banquette d'un des wagons de métro de l'entrepôt désinfecté que Derek avait jugé bon de prendre comme tanière, ce qui expliquait l'inconfort. Penser à ce dernier, fit resurgir ses derniers moments d'agonie face à l'Alpha.

« J'suis pas mort ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Sa gorge était irritée et râpeuse.

Des images s'imposèrent de nouveau à lui. Il se rappela de la morsure à son cou, et les mains de Peter qui lui avait serré la gorge. Une onde de colère traversa Stiles, féroce, brûlante… Il hoqueta de surprise sous le choc. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer, ses veines battre dans son cou, ses tempes. Ses poings se crispèrent, son souffle se fit court et rauque, et il vit Erica faire un pas en arrière semblant inquiète et sur ses gardes.

« Calme-toi si tu veux pas rouvrir la plaie » claqua la voix dur et grave de Derek qui entrait dans le wagon.

Cela eut le don d'arrêter Stiles dans sa panique. Il essaya de reprendre un souffle normal avant de lever avec soin une main vers son cou, et de tâter ladite plaie, pour évaluer les dégâts. Il constata que la blessure n'était plus ouverte malgré qu'elle ne soit pas encore complètement guérie. Son cerveau analysa rapidement les événements qui s'étaient produits et ces derniers constats. Il eut comme la sensation d'une chape de plomb qui lui tombait dans l'estomac en réalisant qu'il était en train de guérir.

« Je suis un loup-garou » murmura-t-il sur un ton qui était loin d'être de la fascination, du bonheur ou quoi que ce soit de positif.

Il fut soudainement effrayé et horrifié. Il était certain que les deux loups garous présent dans la pièce le ressentirent, mais seul un silence tendu et lourd de sens lui répondit.

 _'Non, non, non, non, non. Tout simplement... NON !'_ était tout ce que pu se répéter Stiles dans sa tête, comme si cela allait suffire à repousser la réalité. Il n'a jamais voulu ça.

Il voulait bien avouer qu'il s'était déjà laissé aller à imaginer se transformer en créature surnaturelle. Loup garou, vampire, zombi, sorcier, fée et même en licorne garou jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un rêve assez traumatisant sur celles-ci et à qui des arcs en ciel sortaient de tous leurs orifices. Il avait alors banni complètement l'idée quand il s'était mis en tête qu'en en devenant une, il lui aurait été impossible de lâcher une toute petite caissoune discrétos sans qu'un truc multicolore ne lui sorte du popotin.

Mais, malgré ses délires, son envie de ne plus être le maillon faible, d'aider ses amis, et quelques soient les avantages ou les raisons qui puissent pousser les autres à vouloir devenir des loups garous, il avait toujours considéré ça comme une malédiction. Il ne voulait pas devenir une menace, et encore moins rajouter un fardeau supplémentaire à son père. Stiles voulait rester humain.

Il semblerait que le destin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Stiles se disait qu'il avait dû faire quelque d'horrible dans une vie antérieur pour être entouré de monstres surnaturels et de psychopathes qui semblaient particulièrement "l'aimer".

Une angoisse le saisit. Peter l'avait mordu. Bien que sa raison connaissait la vérité, il ne put empêcher ses craintes et ses doutes de l'envahirent. Il se tourna un peu trop rapidement en direction de Derek, ce qui lui valut de vives douleurs à son cou et à son bras gauche.

« C'est toi qui m'a transformé ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton d'urgence. Il sentait déjà son souffle lui échapper, il ne parvenait plus à le contrôler et il avait raidement besoin d'être rassurer.

« C'était le seul moyen » répliqua Derek laconiquement et sur la défensive. Stiles eut comme l'impression que Derek se préparait à se défendre contre une attaque mais il mit ça de côté. La réponse de l'Alpha n'était pas satisfaisante, il voulait une confirmation claire.

« Mais c'était toi ? Pas... pas... lui, hein ? Il n'a pas pu me changer, il ne peut pas. C'était toi ? » Sa voix était désespérée et ça l'énervait d'être comme ça devant les deux autres. Dans une autre situation, il se serait donner des gifles pour réagir ainsi mais là, il se sentait au bord de la crise de nerf. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Derek et le regarda avec insistance pour qu'il réponde rapidement à sa question. Le loup affichait un air grave et imperturbable. Il se détourna de Stiles pour faire un signe de tête en direction d'Erica qui observait la scène. Stiles la regarda sortir sans un mot puis reporta son attention sur Derek. Celui-ci s'accroupit devant Stiles, toujours allongé sur la banquette. Une odeur de cuir, de musc et de feu de bois vint chatouiller les narines de Stiles et sans san qu'il ne s'en rende compte il se détendit légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » interrogea Derek, et Stiles tenta de secouer la tête avant de se raviser à cause des piques de douleurs dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration. Il détestait quand quelqu'un répondait à ses questions par d'autres questions. Est-ce que le loup faisait exprès de le torturer ou il trouvait que sa question était inutile ? Il lui ne demandait pas si c'était Dieu ou le père noël qui avait créé l'univers bon sang.

« Juste... il ne peut pas, hein ? C'était ta morsure » Ses derniers mots étaient plus comme une affirmation qu'une question. Il stressa un instant quand Derek garda le silence - silence qui parut comme une éternité pour Stiles - avant d'enfin lui faire l'honneur de lui répondre.

« Oui, c'était le seul moyen de te sauver, tu te vidais de sang. Et même si Peter avait été un Alpha, tu ne serais pas devenu un loup garou avec ce genre de morsure. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu changes quelqu'un, c'est comme ça que... et bien… » Derek redevint silencieux, semblant hésiter et nerveux. Voir le grand méchant loup Derek Hale nerveux aurait pu faire un grand sujet d'étude et de moquerie pour Stiles mais là, il savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. Il ne voulut pas savoir comment se terminait la phrase du loup mais malheureusement pour lui, il était intelligent. Peu importe ce que pouvait penser les autres de lui, il avait des notes parfaites, et malgré son trouble de l'attention et son hyperactivité, son cerveau réfléchissait plus vite que la normal. Il fit rapidement les liens entes ses connaissances sur les loups garous et les paroles de Peter et de Derek.

« C'est comme ça que tu marques quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota-t-il d'une voix étranglée, comme si les mots prononcés l'étouffaient.

« Oui » confirma Derek. Stiles déglutit difficilement, ferma ses yeux avec force et tenta de refouler la bile qui lui remontait dans la gorge. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver, il était en plein cauchemar et il allait se réveiller.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter » rajouta Derek d'une voix confiante et Stiles ouvrit les yeux pour poser un regard sombre sur son vis-à-vis. Pas à s'inquiéter ? Il s'était fait marquer comme futur objet sexuel par Peter-psychopathe-tueur-en-série-pervers-et-zombi-à-ses-heures-Hale. Il aurait préféré mourir et se réincarner en bouse de vache. Il entendit de légers ricanements provenant de l'extérieur du wagon et jura avoir vu un micro sourire s'afficher 1/10ème de seconde sur les lèvres de Derek, avant qu'il ne reprenne un visage impassible. Aurait-il parlé à voix haute ?

« Il ne pouvait pas te marquer. Fallait que tu sois déjà transformé pour ça et seul un Alpha peut te… peut marquer quelqu'un »

La peur de Stiles s'apaisa un peu et il retrouva enfin une respiration normale. Il scruta avec espoir le visage de Derek pour savoir s'il disait la vérité. Dans ses rechercher sur le marquage par un loup garou qu'il avait effectué pour Scott, il n'avait pas lu cela mais il s'en foutait, tout ce qui résonnait dans sa tête, était la phrase où Derek avait disait "pouvait pas te marquer".

Pendant son analyse de l'expression faciale "fermé comme une huître" de Derek, un son régulier et apaisant lui parvient aux oreilles. Des battements de cœur. Raisonnement du cerveau de Stiles : loup garou = détecteur de mensonge sur patte.

« Alors… Peter n'est pas devenu mon… quoi que ce soit ? Rien du tout ? » Il avança légèrement la tête et tendit une oreille vers ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il savait que c'était un geste inutile avec sa nouvelle condition, mais les habitudes humaines ne se perdent pas comme ça. Il vit apparaître chez le loup le regard blasé qu'il faisait souvent en sa présence, celui qui le traitait "d'Abruti" sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé.

« Non. Tu n'es rien pour lui, il n'est rien pour toi » grogna tout de même hargneusement Derek.

Aucun battement irrégulier.

Le soulagement submergea Stiles et sans vraiment réfléchir il lança « Et qu'en est-il pour toi ? »

Derek se figea, puis se remit debout d'un coup en fronçant des sourcils, semblant surprit et tendu. Ses yeux rougeoyèrent une seconde. Stiles suivit le mouvement en se relevant, tant bien que mal, en position assise. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'Alpha avant de réaliser l'ambiguïté de sa question. Stiles se serait bien tapé la tête contre un mur mais ses blessures guérissaient à peine et il trouvait qu'il avait déjà assez souffert pour ne pas rajouter en plus de l'automutilation. Que sa bouche parle plus vite que ne pense son cerveau, n'était pas nouveau pour lui.

« Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça ! Ce… Je veux dire... et te concernant ? J'fais partie de ta meute maintenant ? Tu es… mon Alpha ? »

Derek, la surprise envolée mais toujours tendu, l'observa avec tellement d'intensité que Stiles se sentit mal à l'aise et se mit à se tortiller sur la banquette. Il se demandait à quoi pouvait penser l'Alpha. Pesait-il le pour et le contre ? Il sentait une tension émaner de lui mais ne savait ce qu'elle signifiait.

« Veux-tu que je le sois ? »

Stiles ne s'attendit pas à cette question et à avoir le choix. Il baissa le regard sur ses mains et réfléchit, pour une fois, sérieusement avant de répondre une connerie. Il s'agissait d'une question importante.

Il savait déjà qu'être un Oméga serait mauvais. Très, très mauvais. Surtout à Beacon Hills. Et encore plus en ce moment. Ce serait se mettre une cible dans le dos, avec un panneau lumineux qui clignoterait et qui dirait « je suis un tout nouveau louveteau, seul et faible, alors abattez-moi ». Avoir réussi à survivre jusqu'à maintenant pour finir empaillé dans le salon des Argent ne l'emballait pas du tout.

Il n'avait que deux choix : devenir le bêta de Derek ou rejoindre Scott.

Scott, qui d'après Derek était déjà l'Alpha de sa meute composé d'Allison et de lui.

Les raisons de sa présence au manoir Hale, et les conséquences que cela a engendré pour lui, refirent douloureusement surface dans la tête de Stiles. Il tenta de récupérer son portable dans sa poche et une fois en main, il consulta l'écran qui lui afficha deux appels manqués de son père, auxquels il grimaça, et un appel manqué de… Lydia ? Il se serait bien pencher sur ce fait étonnant mais il avait plus urgent à faire pour l'instant. Il constata qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que ces trois appels et il s'évertua à faire le point et à analyser la situation.

Scott n'avait plus de portable, celui-ci a été volé par Peter et a servi à le piéger. Ok.

Son père avait remarqué son absence, vu ses appels. Le connaissant, il avait d'abord dû appeler sur le portable de Scott et après plusieurs échecs, tenté d'appeler directement à la maison McCall pour savoir où son rejeton se trouvait.

Ça faisait plus de sept heures depuis l'attaque de la station et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Mélissa McCall payait ses factures de téléphone. Mais Scott ne semblait pas avoir essayé de le joindre une seule fois.

Après ce genre d'événement on s'inquiète un tant soit peu pour ses amis et s'assure qu'ils aillent bien, non ?

Stiles composa lentement un numéro, et mit le téléphone à son oreille. Derek était toujours devant lui tel un chien de garde, mais Stiles essaya de faire abstraction de son spectateur, aussi rigide qu'un poteau électrique. Il se demanda un instant s'il le surveillait pour une raison précise avant de se concentrer lorsque la première sonnerie retentit. La personne répondit dès la deuxième tonalité, ce qui fit déglutir Stiles.

« Stiles ! Où t'es bon sang ? » aboya une voix inquiète, et Stiles sourit, soulagé d'entendre la voix de son père.

« Je suis désolé pa', je me sentais pas de rester tout seul à la maison. J'suis chez Isaac. Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis endormi » Il grimaça face au mensonge. L'une des choses qui le rongeait le plus depuis le début de ces histoires de loup garous, c'était mentir à son père.

« Isaac ? Lahey ? » questionna suspicieusement son père.

« Oui... Je n'arrivais pas à joindre Scott et Isaac déprime un peu en ce moment alors je suis passé le voir. On est tombé de sommeil sur le canapé devant un film et on vient d'émerger. Je m'assure qu'il va mieux et je rentre rapidement à la maison. Promis »

Son père resta un instant silencieux, estimant surement la crédibilité de ses explications.

« Ok. Simplement, ne refais pas ça. Je veux savoir où tu te trouves et je veux pouvoir te joindre à tout moment. Appelle-moi une fois rentré à la maison. Je suis toujours au poste et vous allez devoir passer dans la journée pour faire vos dépositions, Scott et toi »

« Pas de souci. Tu as eu Scott ? Il a appelé ? » Il avait essayé de demander de façon détachée sans succès. L'espoir, que Scott l'avait peut-être cherché ou qu'il s'était peut-être préoccupé de l'état de son meilleur ami, persistait.

« Non. J'ai pas réussi à le joindre. Sa mère m'a dit qu'il était parti chez les Argent »

Stiles eut l'impression que son cœur se glaçait et une vide se creusa dans son cœur.

« D'accord. Je rentrerai dans pas longtemps. Je t'aime papa »

Son père lui répondit gentiment, et Stiles raccrocha.

Il fixait son portable plongé de nouveau dans ses pensées.

Scott était avec les Argent.

Tristesse. Colère. Trahison.

Il releva les yeux vers Derek. Il ne doutait pas que ce dernier avait écouté la conversation. L'Alpha regardait droit devant lui, mâchoire et poings serrés. Stiles pourrait jurer sentir de la colère et de l'amertume émané de lui, un parfait écho de ses sentiments.

« Il est en train de nous trahir » murmura-t-il des sanglots dans la voix, et Derek hocha simplement la tête.

« Je sais »

Derek ne fit pas commentaire sur le "nous". Il recula afin de s'assoir sur une des banquettes en face de Stiles, silencieux, et se contenta de contempler quelque chose au loin, évitant soigneusement le regard de Stiles.

Ce dernier en profita donc pour se recentrer et éclaircir ses idées.

Scott et lui étaient amis depuis une éternité. Ils avaient vite créé des liens. C'était eux deux contre le reste du monde, mais tout avait changé quand Scott était devenu un loup garou. Scott l'avait mis de côté, ne se préoccupait plus de lui, ne valant pas grand-chose à côté de sa Allison.

Stiles se souvint de la fois où il avait eu besoin de son aide et que Scott lui avait raccroché au nez parce qu'il dînait avec la famille d'Allison. La façon dont il l'avait rappelé dix minutes plus tard, s'attendant à ce qu'il soit là pour lui. Et c'est ce que Stiles avait toujours fait, être là, pour l'aider, le soutenir, l'encourager ou lui sauver ses fesses poilues. Il s'était même abaissé à faire le pigeon voyageur pour relayer mot pour mot des messages d'amour entre Allison et lui.

Oui, malgré tous les problèmes rencontrés, il ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos. Il pensait qu'ils pourraient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre.

Stiles finit par soupirer et réalisa que ses douleurs physiques s'étaient considérablement atténuées. Il passa une de ses mains où Peter l'avait mordu. Plus rien. Même pas de cicatrice. Seul son bras restait encore douloureux, mais il savait que la morsure d'un Alpha prendrait plus longtemps à guérir. Il était un loup garou désormais.

Comment va-t-il gérer ça ? Perdra-t-il le contrôle comme Scott ?

« Est-ce que je peux rentrer chez moi ? »

Derek reporta son attention sur lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu penses que je vais te garder prisonnier ? »

Derek paraissait mécontent. Stiles se demanda pourquoi l'Alpha démarrait au quart de tour à ses questions. Visiblement parler avec lui exaspérait toujours le loup quoiqu'il dise.

« Non, je... Est-ce que c'est prudent que je retourne chez moi ? Je sais pas si je peux me contrôler mais mon père veut que je rentre. Je veux éviter de me retrouver dans une situation qui me ferait me transformer en une bête assoiffée de sang et cannibale. Je ne veux pas risquer de blesser quelqu'un, ou mon père »

« Ce genre de chose n'a jamais préoccupé Scott »

« Ouais, et bien, Scott est un idiot qui a embrassé la fille dont je suis amoureux à cause de la pleine lune, et a essayé de me tuer au moins 4 fois. Il n'est pas vraiment un exemple, tu vois »

Derek haussa légèrement les épaules, d'humeur maussade tout d'un coup.

« C'est ton meilleur ami »

Stiles le dévisagea avec des yeux un peu haineux. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

« Je suis pas Scott, Derek » rétorqua-t-il sèchement, et Stiles vit un vrai sourire en coin fleurir sur les lèvres de Derek, ce qui le fascina. Derek ne souriait jamais, pas en sa présence en tout cas.

« En effet » acquiesça l'Alpha avant de soupirer. « Je pense que tu seras en sécurité. La pleine lune vient de passer, tu es tranquille de ce côté-là. Et ton père n'est pas souvent à la maison. Si quoi que ce soit se passe, enfouis-toi simplement. Pars, enfermes-toi à clé quelque part, et appelles-moi. »

Stiles fut surpris. Derek lui proposait son aide. Une étrange chaleur se propagea dans sa poitrine. Gêné sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Stiles détourna le regard, et trouva soudainement le sol très intéressant.

« Je… je peux faire ça...je crois »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Stiles soupira et se prépara mentalement. Il allait devoir rentrer chez lui, dans une maison vide, seul. Trop plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta au son de la voix de Derek.

« T'étais sérieux ? »

Stiles le regarda un peu confus. Il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait et se sentait un peu stupide face au regard impatient du loup.

« Euh… Quoi ? »

Il était sûr que Derek faisait un effort exceptionnel pour refouler son irritation.

« Faire partie de la meute. T'étais sérieux ? »

Les yeux vert d'eau étaient plongés dans ceux couleur miel, l'un attendant une réponse et l'autre cherchant la sienne. Après toutes ses réflexions depuis son réveil, Stiles ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même et encore moins à l'Alpha, mais il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

« Oui » affirma-t-il quand même avec ferveur.

Ce fut comme un signal que Stiles ne comprit pas. Derek se leva et lui fit signe de faire de même. Complètement confus il se mit sur ses deux pieds, face à un Derek qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Il vit du coin de l'œil, à travers une des vitres du wagon, Isaac et Erica les observer, semblant attendre quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Derek ne lui répondit pas et continua de le fixer. Le rythme cardiaque de Stiles s'accéléra, sa respiration se fit irrégulière et il commença à trépigner sur place. Une tension envahit l'atmosphère. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche.

« De… Derek ? »

Stiles vit les poings de l'alpha se serrer, ses muscles se tendre et son torse se bomber lorsque qu'un grondement sortit de sa poitrine et que ses yeux étincelèrent d'un rouge flamboyant.

Stiles frissonna puis se figea en entendant les mots, prononcés dans un grognement rauque et profond, de l'Alpha.

« Si tu veux faire partie de ma meute, tu dois te soumettre »

 _Couldn't live without you (Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi)  
When I tried to roam (Quand j'essaie de vagabonder)_

* * *

 **Petite blague :**

 **« Un loup garou part faire ses courses et une fois arrivé sur le parking, constate que celui-ci est plein. Que dit-il?**

 **\- Putain, je me gar'ou ?! »**

 **Si vous avez au moins souris vous n'avez plus le droit de m'en vouloir pour cette fin de chapitre. Hahaha!**

 **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas aimer la blague, c'est de l'humour de loup garou, vous pouvez pas comprendre!**

 **Si vous en connaissez d'autres Stiles et moi sommes tout ouïe, parce qu'en plus des chatouilles, j'aime rigoler!**

 **Sinon, vos avis? Bien ou pas bien? Aimez ou pas aimez? Jaune ou bleu? Ah non je m'égare. Alors? :p**


	4. Something Breaks

**Coucou les ti'loups!**

 **73 followers, 39 favoris et 33 reviews! J'en rougis de bonheur et ça me donne envie de vous rendre l'appareil à travers la fic! Vos reviews étaient géniales. Merci! Merci! Merci!**

 ** _Akane_** ** _à qui je peux pas répondre en PM : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira._**

 **Je vous laisse rapidement et je vous retrouve en bas.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Pale Horses_

 _Something breaks (Quelque chose se casse)_

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux. Derek venait-il de dire "se soumettre" ? Son cerveau bugga un instant avant d'essayer d'interpréter ce que voulait dire l'Alpha. Il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait seulement de la soumission Alpha/Bêta mais, étant un adolescent avec des hormones en ébullition et avec des fantasmes à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, ce genre de phrase, prononcée par un mec sexy qui le fixait intensément d'un regard capable d'enflammer une nonne, avait le don de faire dériver son cerveau vers des images pas du tout catholique. Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

Il sortit de sa torpeur quand l'Alpha fit un pas dans sa direction. Il avait une envie folle de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour échapper à ce moment gênant de tension ce qui le fit se trémousser sur place comme s'il avait du poil à gratter dans ses vêtements.

« Tu... T'as jamais demandé ça à Scott » bégaya-t-il d'une voix un peu trop aiguë à son goût. Il se mit une claque mentale et déglutit difficilement quand Derek, tendu comme un arc, lui fit un sourire narquois.

« Je n'ai jamais fait confiance à Scott, et il est loin de connaître le fonctionnement d'une meute »

Oui, ce n'est pas Stiles qui allait dire le contraire. Scott ne s'était jamais préoccupé d'en apprendre plus sur sa nouvelle condition. Si ça se trouve, si Stiles n'avait pas été là, Scott n'aurait même pas su qu'il était devenu un loup garou. Et ça ferait bien longtemps qu'il se serait fait tué ou aurait tué quelqu'un.

Donc si Stiles comprenait bien, Derek n'a jamais vraiment admis Scott dans sa meute ? En y réfléchissant, il était logique qu'il ne suffisait pas de dire simplement "j'accepte" pour en faire en partie. Il y avait une hiérarchie et entrer dans une meute, signifiait accepter l'autorité et la domination d'un 'Alpha.

Stiles se demanda si c'était vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait. Le doute planait dans son esprit.

Il s'imagina en tant que bêta. Contrairement à Isaac, Erica et Boyd, il n'a pas souhaité devenir un loup garou. Chacun d'entre eux avait eu des raisons différentes mais ça restait leur choix. Est-ce qu'ils l'accepteront parmi eux ? Ça n'avait pas été le grand amour entre eux ces derniers temps. Isaac avait essayé de le tuer, Erica l'avait assommé avec une pièce de SA voiture et Boyd... lui, il ignorait juste sa petite personne, alors ça pouvait aller.

Mais comment ça se passera avec Derek ? Ce dernier ne l'avait jamais supporté et il n'était jamais privé de le lui faire comprendre à coup de grognement, de regard haineux, de menace d'arrachage de gorge et de plaquage contre n'importe quelle surface solide, ce qui lui avait valu beaucoup de bleus et de mal de tête. Le traitera-t-il différemment une fois dans sa meute ou profitera-t-il de sa position d'Alpha pour le martyriser encore plus ?

Stiles n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions ou de trouver des réponses à ses questions. Derek franchit les derniers pas qui les séparaient en grognant et saisit l'arrière de sa nuque d'une poigne possessive. Stiles sentit sa peau s'électriser au contact. Son corps se figea et son rythme cardiaque accéléra l'allure. Son regard se perdit dans celui rougeoyant de l'Alpha et sursauta quand l'ordre claqua d'une voix grondante et impérieuse.

« Soumets-toi ! »

Stiles se sentit bête et confus en se demandant comment il fallait faire pour se soumettre. Ramper, s'agenouiller, baiser ses pieds, dire « Oh Alpha, mon Alpha ! » ?

Ses questions trouvèrent vite une réponse. Toujours plongé dans les yeux de l'Alpha, il ressentit tout à coup une pression mentale, l'incitant presque à vouloir plier les genoux et à courber l'échine. Comme si Derek pouvait le mettre à terre par la seule force de son regard.

Stiles haleta, sentit son corps et son esprit tenter de se rebeller contre cet assaut. Il savait que c'était le moment de faire son choix. Soit il résistait et se retrouvait seul pour affronter sa nouvelle condition, soit il se soumettait, assumait les conséquences et faisait partie de la meute. La meute de Derek. Sa meute.

Il ne sut pas vraiment si ce fut ces dernières pensées, qui l'avaient d'ailleurs surpris, ou si c'était le grognement sourd et aussi puissant que l'intensité ses yeux, sortant de la poitrine de Derek, qui fit réagir son corps. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol et tourna la tête sur le côté, exposant son cou, comme si c'était naturel, quelque chose de facile et d'ordinaire. Ce n'était pas une décision consciente mais l'instinct.

C'est alors qu'une vague invisible d'air brûlant l'entoura. Les sentiments d'être protégé et accepté l'envahirent, et il eut l'impression qu'un poids, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir sur ses épaules, s'allégeait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la pression qui l'obligeait à se soumettre diminua avant de disparaître mais la vague d'air brûlant, au contraire, se transforma comme un vent chaud et lui tourna autour. C'était à peine plus féroce qu'une brise, mais étrangement dense, électrisant chaque terminaison nerveuse de son corps. Stiles releva alors les yeux vers son nouvel Alpha et sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte de leur proximité. Ce dernier s'était tellement rapproché que leurs torses se frôlaient.

Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit les yeux de Derek fixer le côté du cou qu'il avait exposé. Stiles ne pouvait se tromper en disant qu'il y apercevait de l'envie. Et lorsque la main de l'Alpha à l'arrière de sa nuque lâcha sa prise pour venir caresser la peau du bout des doigts, laissant des traînées brûlantes sur son passage, son corps fut parcouru de frissons. Sa respiration se fit saccadée et il se sentit légèrement défaillir. Une présence étrangère en lui commença à s'éveiller et s'agiter. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir.

Tout s'arrêta d'un coup quand Derek s'éloigna, laissant un vide et une sensation de froid s'emparer de Stiles. L'air dense et chaud disparut comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. L'Alpha, de nouveau totalement humain, se positionna à un mètre de l'adolescent, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, et afficha une visage calme et impénétrable.

« C'est comme ça que tu fais partie d'une meute » expliqua Derek d'une voix neutre.

Stiles se sentait complètement déboussolé. C'était quoi ça ? Il venait d'accepter de se soumettre - ce qui le faisait un peu grimacer intérieurement - mais était-ce normal ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'il avait ressenti juste après ? Il avait peur de poser la questions.

Il prit donc prendre une grande inspiration et regarda partout sauf en direction de l'Alpha, trouvant son environnement tout d'un coup fascinant. Il passa une main nerveuse derrière sa nuque, où des picotements persistaient, et se racla la gorge avant de parler, peu sur de sa voix.

« Tu… hum… Tu crois quoi que j'peux… euh… rentrer chez moi ? »

« Oui, assure-toi simplement de te changer avant d'aller voir ton père » répondit l'Alpha en désignant le t-shirt que portait Stiles. Celui-ci fronça des sourcils en observant les dégâts, mécontent.

« Noon ! C'était un de mes t-shirt préférés ! Saleté de loup ! C'est quoi votre problème avec mes fringues, sérieux ? Je vais bientôt devoir refaire ma garde-robe et je suis pas assez riche pour ça. Je devrais porter plainte pour dommages et intérêts. D'ailleurs maintenant que je fais partie de la meute, je vais devoir porter du cuir ? J'suis pas sûr que ça m'aille et j'aime mes fringues, tu vas pas m'y obliger si ? Parce- »

Des rires l'interrompirent dans son monologue. En regardant en direction du son, il vit Erica et Isaac à l'entrée du wagon. Stiles sentit quelque chose de différent, sans arriver à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était, quand ils le regardèrent dans les yeux. Il se retint de leur grogner dessus. Il était peut-être un loup garou mais le langage grognale, très peu pour lui. Son arme a toujours été les mots, surtout dans les moments de nervosité intense, et il ne comptait pas changer sa nature profonde. Il décida donc de les ignorer.

En reportant son attention sur Derek, Stiles vit celui-ci secouer légèrement la tête pour toute réponse à son bla bla. Il paraissait plus détendu et affichait une expression moitié agacée, moitié amusée.

« Je vais y aller » déclara-t-il avant de percuter un détail qui le fit trembler. « Il faut que j'aille chercher ma jeep » Jeep qui devait encore se trouver devant le manoir Hale.

« Tu veux qu'on aille la chercher pour toi ? Tu peux attendre ici » proposa Derek.

Stiles fut déconcerté face à cette considération. Il savait qu'il y aurait des avantages à être dans la meute mais, étant habitué à être ignoré et maltraité, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, surtout de la part de Derek.

Même si la proposition était alléchante, Stiles ne voulait pas qu'on le voit toujours comme quelqu'un de faible ou déjà comme le boulet du groupe.

« Je...je peux y aller. Je veux y aller. C'est bon. Je peux le gérer, je suis un dealer ! Enfin… je veux dire… pas comme un dealer revendant de la drogue ou quoi que ce soit, hein ? Je suis juste doué faire face à – Oui, je vais la fermer maintenant » finit-il en voyant les regards blasé, incrédule ou amusé des trois loups sur lui.

« J'irai avec toi » lança Erica, et Derek acquiesça.

« Prends aussi Isaac et Boyd. A partir de maintenant, interdiction de fureter dans les bois ou de se promener tout seul. On ne sait pas encore ce que prépare les Argent et Peter est dangereux. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre qui que ce soit »

Stiles comprit, ou plutôt ressentit, que les paroles de l'Alpha ne laissaient pas de place à la protestation ou à l'argumentation. Ce dernier s'éloigna après un dernier regard étrange à Stiles. Il décida de prendre cela pour un avertissement, ce qui l'agaçait légèrement.

« Tu comptes ramener tes fesses Stilinski ou t'as besoin d'aide ? » cria Erica déjà à l'extérieur du wagon, avec Isaac.

Stiles suivit le mouvement. Plus vite il récupérerait sa jeep, plus vite il pourrait retrouver sa maison, son lit, sa vie.

Boyd, qui était apparemment resté dans son coin depuis le début, les rejoignit. Une fois sortit du bâtiment à la suite de ses nouveaux compagnons de meute, Stiles devint nerveux. Il se demandait comment les autres allaient se comporter avec lui. Même s'il s'était soumis à l'Alpha, comment ça se passait avec les bêtas ? Est-ce qu'ils vont l'accepter ? Le rejeter ? Lui faire passer des tests initiatiques avant de l'intégrer totalement ?

Stiles se demanda s'ils allaient le bizuter, et commençait à s'imaginer des trucs délirants du genre où on l'obligeait à aller chasser des mignons petits lapins et à les manger tout crus. Il revint sur terre lorsque tout le petit groupe s'engouffra dans une voiture, qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il ne préféra pas poser de questions, appréhendant toujours leurs comportements envers lui – ou de peur qu'ils lui disent qu'ils l'avaient volé après avoir tué et mangé le propriétaire du véhicule. Oui, il était idiot, mais il n'arrivait pas à empêcher son cerveau d'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi.

Quand il regarda Isaac s'installer avec lui à l'arrière, il fut hébété de voir le loup lui faire un sourire amicale. Il se surprit à le trouver mignon avec sa gueule d'ange et ses boucles blondes. Sa nervosité s'apaisa et il réalisa que depuis son réveil, Erica et Isaac se comportaient différemment de d'habitude. Il avait toujours eu droit aux regards méprisants, à l'aura de supériorité et aux sourires carnassiers qui lui donnaient l'impression qu'ils avaient envie de le bouffer.

Là, dans cet espace clos, il ne ressentait pas d'agressivité, ni d'hostilité émaner d'eux. Au contraire, le chemin jusqu'au manoir Hale se fit dans un silence confortable et rassurant. Une sensation de chaleur et de bien être naquit dans sa poitrine en comprenant qu'ils l'acceptaient, tout simplement. Du moins il espéraient que c'était ça.

Stiles émerga de ses pensées lorsque Boyd se gara à côté de sa jeep. Il prit une inspiration pour se motiver et sortit du véhicule. Son regard se posa sur sa jeep, puis sur le manoir, et ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Les souvenirs de ses derniers moments d'humanité hanteraient un bon moment son esprit et ses cauchemars.

« Stiles ? Ça va ? »

Stiles sursauta à la voix proche d'Erica. Il se détourna du manoir pour observer les trois loups qui étaient sortis de la voiture. Ils se tenaient tous à ses côtés. Boyd près d'Erica à sa gauche et Isaac, à sa droite.

« Que vous a raconté Derek ? » demanda Stiles, et à son plus grand étonnement, ce fut Boyd qui répondit.

« Que Peter t'a attaqué, et qu'il a dû te mordre parce tu allais mourir. Il n'est pas du genre à donner des détails »

Stiles se serait bien lancer dans des sarcasmes et des plaisanteries sur la capacité de communiquer de Derek, mais penser à ce qui s'était passé lui donnait tout sauf l'envie de plaisanter.

« Il... Peter a utilisé le portable de Scott pour m'envoyer des messages en se faisant passer pour lui, me demandant de le rejoindre ici » raconta-t-il.

« Tu t'es pas posé de questions sur l'endroit ? Tu l'as rejoint comme ça ? » souffla un Isaac incrédule.

« C'est pas l'endroit le plus stupide où Scott pourrait se cacher » répliqua Stiles, un peu vexé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » intervint Erica et sa question fit tressaillir Stiles. Il aimerait bien que personne ne sache ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait honte de s'être fait avoir et de ce que Peter avait tenté de lui faire. En temps normal, il aurait tout gardé pour lui et ignoré le problème jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse mais sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il eut le sentiment qu'il pouvait se confier et partager avec les trois autres loups sans qu'ils ne le jugent. Il baissa les yeux au sol et essaya de leur raconter sans paraître trop affecter mais sa voix tremblante le trahissait.

« Il m'a bondi dessus... Quand j'ai compris que c'était pas Scott, il était déjà trop tard... Il a dit qu'il avait utilisé Lydia... Et alors il... Il a dit quelque chose sur mon... sur l'odeur que j'avais, qu'il allait récupérer son statut d'Alpha et qu'il ferait de moi son... » il déglutit difficilement et il grimaça en sentant un sentiment de dégoût le saisir « ...qu'il me ferait sien... Puis il m'a mordu. Derek est arrivé, m'a sauvé et m'a mordu à son tour juste avant que je ne perde connaissance »

Stiles resta silencieux un instant et sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, Erica et Isaac se rapprocher un peu plus près de lui, lui procurant un sentiment de réconfort et de protection. Ses sentiments négatifs s'atténuèrent un peu et il se détendit.

« Il a dit que je sentais différemment » chuchota-t-il pour lui-même avant de relever des yeux interrogatif et curieux vers le manoir « il a dit que je sentais le compagnon et... je sais pas... autre chose. Vous savez de quoi il voulait parler ? » Il se retourna vers les trois loups. Isaac ne fit que le fixer comme s'il essayait de le sonder, Boyd focalisa son attention sur le manoir, et Erica lui fit juste un sourire amusé.

« Tu devrais demander à Derek » finit-elle par dire, et Stiles soupira avec de hocher la tête avec ironie.

« Oui c'est sûr que Derek adore me donner des explications et prendre du temps pour répondre à mes questions. Franchement j'aurais plus de chance d'obtenir des réponses et de ne pas finir en loup garou estropié en utilisant une planche Ouija et en invoquant l'antéchrist lui-même. Je crois que je vais rentrer maintenant »

Il se précipita vers sa jeep en faisant fi des loups qui pouffaient dans son dos. Au moment de démarrer, la porte passager s'ouvrit et Isaac s'installa sur le siège, feignant l'innocence, tandis que Boyd et Erica montaient dans l'autre voiture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« On te suit jusqu'à chez toi » répondit-il en haussant des épaules avec nonchalance.

Stiles allait répliquer de sortir ses fesses de sa jeep adorée sous peine de se faire arracher tous les poils de loup garou, avant de se raviser. S'ils faisaient ça, c'était surement sur ordre de Derek. A bien y réfléchir et même s'il ne l'avouera jamais à voix haute, ça le rassurait de ne pas se retrouver seul tout de suite.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui se fit rapidement et Stiles fut soulagé de constater que son père n'était toujours pas là. Principalement à cause de l'état lamentable et du sang sur ses fringues ,mais aussi parce qu'il n'aurait pas su expliquer le comportement des trois personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Ces derniers s'étaient mis à inspecter et renifler les alentours et l'intérieur de la maison, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, avant de partir en lui faisant de simple signe d'au revoir comme si c'était normal.

Une fois la porte d'entrée refermée, il y plaqua son dos pour souffler un instant. Le silence qui régnait dans la maison le saisit rapidement. Son cerveau n'allait pas tarder à tourner à mille à l'heure, et son corps commencait à s'agiter pour combler ce calme oppressant, alors il se précipita à l'étage.

Il enleva ses vêtements et les jeta dans un sac poubelle avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'aise lorsque l'eau brûlante glissa sur sa peau et permit à ses muscles de se détendre. Il se nettoya vigoureusement et plus que nécessaire, ce qui le soulagea comme si le savon avait le pourvoir d'effacer les preuves et les souvenirs des derniers événement. Il essayait de repousser le plus longtemps possible le moment où la réalité le rattraperait.

Quand il quitta la doucha après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, il entendit sont téléphone sonner dans sa chambre. Il mit hâtivement une serviette autour de sa taille, se précipita sur l'objet et dérocha sans vérifier de qui venait l'appel.

« Allo »

« Stiles, c'est moi. Ton père vient d'appeler ma mère, disant que nous devons nous rendre au poste de police pour faire nos dépositions. Il va falloir qu'on se concerte sur ce qu'on va raconter avant, et j'ai déjà une histoire » débita Scott en une seule respiration.

Stiles s'était figé à la voix de Scott et resta silencieux tout le long de la tirade.

Pas un seul "Hey, ça va ? Où étais-tu ? Est-ce que ton père va bien ?"

Rien.

Et Stiles ne doutait pas qu'il avait déjà une histoire toute préparée. Surement celle que Gérard lui aura demandé de raconter. Sa main resserra sa prise sur le portable, qui commença à émettre des bruits de protestation.

« Stiles ? T'es là ? »

« Je viens de rentrer. Je vais appeler mon père pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il veut nous voir » répondit-il froidement mais apparemment Scott n'y prêta même pas attention, que ce soit son ton ou le fait qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il venait à peine de rentrer.

« Ok. Appelle-moi dès que tu sais et je passerais chez toi après »

Stiles ne prit pas la peine de répondre et raccrocha. Deux sentiments l'envahirent aussi fort l'un que l'autre. La colère et la tristesse. Il eut envie de balancer son portable contre le mur, avant de penser que ça serait le deuxième téléphone qu'il perdrait en un mois à cause de ce crétin Scott, en plus des dégâts que ça causerait au mur avec sa nouvelle force.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration, ainsi que sur ses battements de cœur qui s'étaient accélérés. L'air de la pièce semblait devenir étouffant, il faisait bien trop chaud dans cette chambre à son goût.

Faisait-il vraiment chaud ou commençait-il déjà à se transformer en machin poilu ?

Sans réfléchir il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand avant de prendre une grosse goulée d'air frais qui s'engouffra dans la chambre et qui le soulagea. Il renouvela la chose jusqu'à ce que son esprit soit de nouveau clair et qu'il commence à frissonner à cause du froid sur sa peau nu. Puis, il s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour s'asseoir sur le lit et reporta son attention sur le portable toujours serré dans sa main. Il fouilla dans son répertoire, et appuya sur le bouton appel quand il trouva la personne qu'il cherchait à contacter.

« Quoi ? » grogna la personne au bout du fil.

Stiles se retint de grogner en retour. C'était quoi le problème des loups garous ? Il se dit qu'il faudrait informer les gens qu'en devenant un, vous gagnez en super pouvoirs mais que vous perdez tout sens de sociabilité ainsi que le savoir de l'utilité des portes.

Stiles s'était même déjà imaginé poser une sonnette et une chatière – louptière? - à sa fenêtre, pour voir ce que ça donnerait sur l'envie des ses amis loups à s'introduire par là. Chose qu'il ne pourrait plus faire étant lui-même un loup garou désormais.

« Hum… Scott vient d'appeler. Il dit qu'il avait une histoire toute prête pour ce qui s'est passé au poste et veut me voir pour qu'on se mette d'accord sur la version à donner. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit pendant quelques secondes, et Stiles s'imagina très bien un Derek les sourcils froncés et décontenancé par le fait qu'il l'appelle pour l'informer et demander des instructions. Mais Stiles en avait juste marre de protéger Scott, de tout donner pour recevoir en retour que délaissement et ignorance.

Stiles était juste... fatigué et dépité.

« C'est probablement... »

« Les instructions de Gérard, ouais, je sais » interrompit Stiles avant d'entendre Derek soupirer.

« Juste... Essaye de me garder en dehors de tout ça. Personne ne m'a vu là-bas à part les Argent et Jackson. Ils ne peuvent pas me dénoncer sans s'incriminer eux-mêmes avec la fusillade mais ils vont surement vouloir tout me mettre sur le dos »

« Ok »

Stiles s'attendit à ce que Derek raccroche immédiatement mais celui-ci resta au bout du fil, silencieux, avant de parler d'une voix grave et sérieuse.

« Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit »

Et alors son Alpha raccrocha et Stiles sourit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Il se leva du lit pour aller s'habiller, puis téléphona à son père pour lui dire qu'il était bien rentré et lui demanda quand il souhaitait que Scott et lui vienne faire leur déposition. Puis, après une longue hésitation, il rappela Scott.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de faire les cent pas en marmonnant dans la cuisine. Il savait ce qu'il avait faire : empêcher Scott et les Argent d'incriminer Derek. Mais l'angoisse montait quand il se demandait comment aller réagir Scott. Est-ce qu'il allait tout de suite sentir sa transformation ? Stiles souhaitait que non. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le découvre, pas maintenant, mais il n'eut pas le temps de chercher une solution. Il entendit quelque chose à l'extérieur de la maison. Un vélo qui freine et qu'on balance à terre. Des pas se rapprochant. Un battement de cœur nerveux et agité. Stiles serra des poings et se dirigea d'un pas qu'il voulait assuré vers la porte d'entrée pour aller ouvrir à Scott McCall, son "futur-ex-meilleur-ami".

 _Put me by the window (Mets-moi à la fenêtre)  
Let me see outside (Laisse-moi voir dehors)_

* * *

 **Je vous accorde le droit de me tuer parce que j'ai plus d'une semaine de retard et en plus je vous laisse sur ça...**

 **Mais, imaginez que je vous fait les yeux de chiot à la Isaac fusionné avec les yeux triste du chat poté dans Shrek.**

 **Et surtout! N'oubliez pas que si je meurs, vous n'aurez pas la suite! Ha! Ha!**

 **Mis à part ça...**

 **Pour ceux qui ne voyaient pas Stiles accepter de se soumettre tout de suite à Derek comme bêta : ne soyez pas déçu, rien n'est jamais sur et je vous conseille de ne pas vous fier à ce que je pense que vous croyez ou savez. Comment ça, ça veut rien dire? Si, Si!**

 **Pour ceux qui ont eu l'esprit qui avait divagué vers d'autres horizons, comme Stiles (ou même moi faut l'avouer), à la mention de "se soumettre", sachez que... je ne spoilerais pas ;p**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu malgré tout! Vos avis sont toujours des rayons de soleil alors n'hésitez pas illuminer le monde! Oui, oui c'est gnan, gnan!**

 **Oubliez pas que je vous aime! -:s'enfuis à pas de louve**


	5. Something Builds

**L'auteur se présente devant vous les yeux baissés et s'exprime d'une petite voix emplie de honte :**

 **"Bonjour... Pardon pour cette longue absence (5 mois, aïe!)... Je reviens en espérant me faire pardonner... Non je n'ai pas abandonné la fiction et ce ne sera jamais le cas! Je n'aime pas les fictions abandonnées et comme je n'ai pas envie de me détester ou que vous me détestiez (encore plus), je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout! Je ne laisserez plus passer autant de temps. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point j** **e suis contente de réécrire et de vous retrouver sur cette fiction. Je vous aime"**

 **Merci à tous les followers et toutes les mises en favoris!**

 **Merci aussi pour vos reviews qui me font toujours chaud au cœur et me motive plus que tout. J'ai manqué à mon devoir en ne vous répondant pas sur celles du dernier chapitre et j'en suis désolé. Je m'engage à répondre personnellement à tout le monde la prochaine fois.**

 **Dans tous les cas UN ENORME MERCI aux reviews de : _lalilig, nnahoj, Til'Illan, lydiamartin33430, nathydemon, Kytykat, lesaccrosdelamerceri, Armonia Granger et suzyne._**

 **Je vous prends pas plus la tête et vous souhaite une bonne lecture les ti'loups!**

* * *

 _Pale Horses_

 _Something Builds (Quelque chose se construit)_

Lorsque la main de Stiles atteignit la poignée de la porte d'entrée, il avait déjà eu le temps d'imaginer un bon nombre de scénarios catastrophes sur sa confrontation avec Scott. Il ferma ses yeux, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte en ayant en tête un seul souhait absurde : ' _Faite que Scott ne remarque rien!'._

Lorsqu'il rouvrit enfin ses yeux, il se retrouva devant un Scott nerveux.. agité. Il sentait la culpabilité à plein nez, et Stiles se demanda s'il aurait pu voir tout ça sans ses nouvelles capacités.

Probablement que non.

« Hey » salua Scott avec un demi sourire, et Stiles lui répondit le même « Hey » mais sur un ton tendu et avec un léger signe de tête. Il s'écarta du passage pour le laisser entrer et retint sa respiration quand Scott le frôla mais ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction.

Stiles en fut trop soulagé pour se poser des questions.

« Comment ça s'est passé avec ta mère ? » demanda-t-il le suivant dans le couloir. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de demander, parce qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour cet idiot et qu'il avait aussi besoin de commencer par le sujet le moins "dangereux".

Scott fit une grimace.

« Je... je sais pas comment ça va pas se passer, honnêtement. Elle est...complètement effrayée. J'lui ai raconter l'essentiel, et elle a pété les plombs, disant que nous devions essayer de trouver un remède. On a beaucoup discuté. Puis j'suis parti pour... » Il s'arrêta de parler, et Stiles le regarda avec patience, sachant que le premier mensonge allait arriver, mais Scott le surprit en ne disant rien de plus et en se contentant de hausser les épaules.

« Ça va aller, mec. Laisse lui du temps pour digérer » dit-il, frappant avec précaution le dos de Scott. Et son meilleur ami – ex meilleur ami ? - ne fit que hausser de nouveau les épaules.

« On doit se mettre d'accord sur ce que nous allons dire » reprit Scott après un silence et en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuil du salon. Stiles prit tranquillement place sur le canapé en face de lui.

« T'as dit que t'avais un plan, quel est-il ? » s'enquit Stiles. Il était vraiment impatient de le connaître.

« Nous raconterons la vérité sur ce qui c'est passé jusqu'au moment où ton père et ma mère se sont fait enfermer. Puis nous dirons que Matt a passé une partie du temps à raconter son histoire avec Lahey et l'équipe de natation. Comment il s'était presque noyé et tout ça ».

Stiles acquiesça. Pour l'instant il n'avait rien à redire à cette partie de l'histoire.

« Okay... mais ça n'explique pas tous les dégâts qui ont été faits dans le poste de police. Et ta mère elle v- »

« Ma mère ne dira rien. J'lui ai parlé des chasseurs. Elle a peur, mais elle me veut pas mort. Donc, nous dirons... » Scott s'interrompit une seconde et avala nerveusement sa salive avant de continuer, le corps raide et les yeux posés partout, sauf sur Stiles « Nous dirons que nous avons quitter le poste pour essayer de trouver de l'aide, que Matt nous a laissé partir. Et que c'est à ce moment là que nous avons vu Derek arriver sur les lieux. Puis que nous sommes retourné à l'intérieur après avoir entendu des coups de feu, croyant que nos parents étaient en danger, mais qu'il n'y avait plus personne, juste ton père et ma mère. C'est ce qui s'est passé à peu de choses près » termina-t-il en relevant enfin son regard vers Stiles dans l'attente de sa réaction.

« Je suis d'accord... » dit Stiles pensif. Scott ouvrit la bouche pour parler, croyant surement déjà que tout était gagné mais Stiles se fit un plaisir de le couper dans son élan en lançant d'un ton trachant « excepté pour la partie où les tirs venaient en fait de la famille de ta _"petite amie"_ et qu'ils nous ont presque tué ainsi que mon père, ta mère et même Jackson. Ah, et je suis aussi contre la partie où nous incriminons Derek »

Les sourcils de Scott se haussèrent de surprise et Stiles se serait bien moquer de l'air idiot que ça lui donnait s'il n'était pas aussi mécontent contre son meilleur ami.

« Pourquoi? C'est pas comme s'il nous avait jamais apporter de problème ou qu'il nous avait aider, Stiles »

 _'Non mais je rêve!'_ pensa Stiles. Derek avait juste failli se faire tuer une quinzaine de fois en essayant de les sauver de Peter ou en se battant contre le Kanima ces dernières semaines. Il se fit alors la réflexion quand devenant un loup garou on ne recevait apparemment pas le pouvoir de "super-mémoire" et que peut-être tu perdais celle-ci en plus de la capacité de parler sans grogner et d'utiliser une porte d'entrée. Stiles se secoua mentalement pour se concentrer. Il ressentait une envie croissante de frapper la tête de Scott avec sa batte de baseball pour remettre son cerveau en place... ou pas.

« Mec, on va rien dire contre Derek » objecta-t-il d'un ton ferme, et Scott fit un son irrité.

« Pourquoi on le défendrait, Stiles ? »

« Pourquoi l'incriminer, Scott ? » rétorqua-t-il avant de se lever et d'arpenter la pièce, trop agité pour rester assis plus longtemps.

« Ce serait pas la première fois » dit Scott en haussant nonchalamment les épaules, et Stiles le regarda la bouche ouverte, stupéfait par le culot de son ami, avant de rire de façon incrédule.

« Ouais, mais cette fois nous savons que c''est pas lui, et nous savons qu'il n'est pas mort. Alors ça fait une grande différence. A coté de ça, tu sais ce qui risque de se passer si nous disons que nous l'avons vu ? Encore ? Plus personne ne prendrait nos témoignages au sérieux. A chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose on dit que c'est de la faute de Derek, et ça l'est jamais! Nous n'allons pas bousiller encore plus la carrière de mon père parce que tu souhaites mettre Derek hors circuit »

« On va pas foutre le bordel dans la carrière ton père ! » s'indigna Scott, se levant lui aussi de son fauteuil pour faire face à Stiles.

« Oh vraiment ? Parce qu'il a été viré par notre faute, tout ça en essayant d'éloigner Jackson du danger et de l'empêcher de tuer quelqu'un. Et maintenant tu essais de faire incriminer quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune raison d'être au poste la nuit dernière, juste parce tu as de la rancune envers lui. Tu sais à quoi ça ressemblerait : le fils délinquant du Shérif et son ami qui essaient d'utiliser la position de son père pour jouer un mauvais tour à un type. Et nous n'allons pas faire ça. On laisse Derek en dehors de ça! »

Scott sembla vouloir argumenter pendant un instant, et Stiles jura devant Dieu qu'il tuerait Scott s'il disait quoi que ce soit à ce propos. C'était la carrière de son père qui était en jeu.

« Ok, tu as raison, désolé »

Stiles poussa un soupir de soulagement et se passa les mains dans ses cheveux.

« Ok...Très bien... » Il regarda Scott pendant une seconde et décida de se jeter à l'eau.

Peut-être... juste peut-être... si Scott lui faisait confiance... peut-être qu'ils pouvaient arranger ça. Leur amitié pourrait être sauver, et toute ces trahisons pourraient être pardonnées.

« D'où sors-tu ce plan ? » demanda-t-il en scrutant attentivement les réactions de Scott « Je voudrais pas t'offenser, mon pote, mais t'as jamais été le grand penseur de ce duo »

« Oh, hum, Allison » murmura-t-il, et Stiles le fixa avec un air incrédule sur le visage – il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'entendre les battements erratiques du cœur de Scott pour savoir qu'il mentait.

« Elle t'a parlé? » Il demanda d'un ton étonné, et Scott secoua juste sa tête.

« Non, je veux dire... Euh... je pensait à Allison. Si on incrimine Derek pour ce qui c'est passé au poste hier soir peut être qu'elle me reparlera ou je sais pas... Elle a une dent contre lui »

Scott le regarda avec espoir et Stiles dut inspirer profondément parce que sinon il allait faire un hachis parmentier de loup garou.

Scott essayait encore... Même après avoir parler de la carrière de son père qui ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et en sachant que son plan était pourri, il essayait quand même d'incriminer Derek et de le manipuler. LUI!

Où était passé l'ancien Scott? Son meilleur ami? Son frère?

 _'Ah oui! C'est vrai...'_ pensa-t-il avec défaitisme, ' _c'est le toutou de Gérard désormais'_.

« On ne fera pas ça! Je suis désolé, mais mon père est plus important que ton béguin, Scott » lança-t-il avec acidité, et Scott, depuis la première fois qu'il était arrivé, observa attentivement son ami.

« Quelque chose t'ai arrivé hier soir? Tu... Tu sembles différent. Quelque chose... a changé » dit-il avec prudence et le regard interrogateur. Il faisait la tête d'une personne qui disait _"Attends! Je vais trouver, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue"_.

Stiles essaya de rester impassible. Comment Scott faisait pour être un loup garou aussi nul? Il avait les sens bouché ou quoi? Il devrait peut-être lui suggérer d'aller chez le véto... Quoique pour une fois qu'il avait de la chance, il n'allait pas sans plaindre mais plutôt en profiter.

« Oui, on peut dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir » répondit-il en récupérant les clés de sa jeep et en poussant Scott vers la sortie. Il essayait de faire en sorte que ce qu'il disait ne soit pas un mensonge même s'il ne racontait pas la vérité.

Il mit la musique à fond dans la voiture pour éviter toute conversation et Stiles se retint de sourire face aux nombreux coups d'œil peu discret de Scott sur lui tout le long du trajet. Il avait envie de laisser son côté rancunier agir et laisser Scott mijoté dans sa curiosité pendant un moment.

La situation au poste de police était complètement dingue. Son père essayait de trouver un sens à tout ce chaos et tout le monde avait accueilli son retour comme Poudlard avait accueillit le retour de Dumbledore à la fin du livre _Harry Potter et les chambres des secrets_. Il y avait comme cette impression dans l'air que si le Shérif avait été là, aucun carnage ne se serait produit.

Ce n'était pas vrai mais au moins son père n'était plus en congé temporaire.

Ils racontèrent leur version de l'histoire, la même que celle du Shérif et de la mère de Scott. Ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir envie de partir sur la version avec Derek mais il savait que personne n'allait le croire et que ça finirait exactement comme Stiles lui avait expliqué.

Le problème principal auquel la police dû faire face était l'état dans lequel avait été retrouvé les corps des policiers morts. Ce qu'ils savaient pour l'instant, c'était qu'ils auraient été déchiqueté en morceaux par un animal inconnu et que des traces d'une substance chimique auraient été retrouvé sur les corps.

Stiles et Scott ne pouvaient pas raconter la vérité, donc ils racontèrent simplement qu'ils n'avait pas vu ce qui les avaient attaqué et qu'ils étaient arrivé après le carnage.

Et comme Matt était accusé d'avoir tout planifié et qu'il était officiellement mort, le nouvel objectif des autorités était de trouver l'animal dont il se serrait servi et qui serrait maintenant en liberté dans la ville de Beacon Hills.

Au moins ils diffuseront une information pour que les gens soient plus prudent à l'extérieur de chez eux.

Une fois leur devoir accompli, Stiles déposa Scott chez lui en lui lançant un contraint et sec « On se voit plus tard ». Scott le scruta une dernière fois sans trouver ce qui clochait et au moment où celui-ci sortit de la voiture, Stiles vit sa mère les observer à travers les rideaux de la maison – au moins Scott n'avait plus à mentir à sa mère désormais. Pas comme lui avec son père.

Il laissa échapper un lourd soupir en pensant aux nouveaux mensonges qui feront partis de sa vie maintenant qu'il était devenu un loup garou - quoique le reste sa vie ne sera peut-être pas si long que ça avec un Peter psychopathe collé aux fesses et un meilleur ami passé dans le camp d'un ennemi qui les voulait tous morts.

Complètement dépité, Stiles rentra chez lui et essaya de s'occuper pour se changer les idées - jusqu'à tenter de faire ses devoirs – mais c'était samedi soir et il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer. Il avait envie de sortir et ne voulait pas rester seul mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas parce que son père lui avait demandé - ou plutôt ordonné - de rester à la maison. De rester en sécurité. Comment pouvait-il lui refuser ça?

Il tournait en rond dans la maison depuis un moment, fouinait, éteignait et rallumait son ordinateur. Il lança quatre films différents pour finir par n'en regarder aucun. Après un moment, il appela son père, juste pour faire quelque chose. Le shérif lui dit de se calmer et de ne pas quitter la maison avant de lui conseiller d'appeler Scott s'il s'ennuyait.

Non, il ne fera pas ça. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire ça. Ne voulant pas se laisser aller à la déprime, il chassa ses pensées obscures.

Aux alentours de midi, il était sur le point d'envisager de faire exploser le micro-ondes juste pour le plaisir quand il vit par la fenêtre une voiture qui ne lui était pas inconnue et garée juste en face de sa maison.

C'était celle d'Erica.

Il fronça des sourcils et sortit à l'extérieur. La voiture était vide.

Il fit un bond de deux mètres et laissa échapper un cri de terreur lorsque Erica sauta d'un arbre pour atterrir devant lui au moment où il s'approchait du véhicule. Il se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre, enfin... Stiles l'incendia du regard une main sur la poitrine où son coeur battait la chamade et Erica le regardait moqueusement avant de rigoler avec légèreté face à son expression. Il était sur le point de lui sortir un discourt impitoyable mais la louve le devança.

« Derek nous a demandé de surveiller ta maison, à cause de Peter. Il a l'air de penser qu'il en a après toi » expliqua-t-elle sans une once d'agressivité ou de provocation.

« Nous? » questionna-t-il, la curiosité ayant remplacer sa vexation. Elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche et siffla. Isaac sortit alors de derrière la maison et Boyd apparut, simplement. Stiles ne saurait pas dire d'où il venait. Ce mec était un vrai ninja.

« Génial! C'est vrai que tout ce qu'il me fallait pour égayer encore plus ma journée c'était de me faire baby-sitter par la team crocs-poils-et-veste-de-cuir » dit-il avec sarcasmes. Les garçons semblèrent s'offenser à ses mots alors que Erica en rigola.

« Catwoman ne laisse pas Batman sans protection » répondit-elle en haussant des épaules. Elle lui souriait et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire - un vrai depuis longtemps.

Puis les heures passaient et plus il appréciait Erica. Elle savait comment lui parler.

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas frappé à la porte? Ou à la fenêtre pour pas changer les mauvaises habitudes? Vous n'avez pas besoin de roder autour de la maison vous savez » dit-il.

Les trois loups se concertèrent du regard. Stiles roula des yeux devant leur conversation muette de louveteaux. Finalement, Isaac haussa des épaules et rentra dans la maison, les deux autres sur les talons.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Stiles devint légèrement nerveux. Il n'avait jamais su comment "traîner" avec les autres. Enfin mis à part avec Scott, mais ils se connaissaient depuis la maternelle alors c'était naturel et simple avec lui.

L'ambiance fut un peu bizarre au début, puis Stiles leur offrit à manger et le silence se brisa. Ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien - rien en rapport avec les chasseurs, les crimes ou la mort – juste des plaintes générales sur leurs camarades de classe et leurs professeurs ou sur le fait que l'équipe de Lacrosse allait devenir imbattable avec quatre de ses joueurs qui possédaient des supers-pouvoirs. Stiles trouvait ce moment agréable.

Ils râlèrent, discutèrent, et Erica posa beaucoup de questions à Stiles – du genre comment réussissait-il à avoir que des bonnes notes alors qu'il passait son temps à courir pour sauver ses fesses - et Boyd contribua à lancer divers sujets de conversation au plus grand étonnement de Stiles. Isaac n'était pas à l'aise au début mais plus les minutes passaient, plus il semblait se détendre. Et ill devint même souriant quand ils s'assirent dans le salon pour regarder _Underworld_ et qu'ils se moquèrent des loups garous du film. Le blondinet à la gueule d'ange finit par parler tout le long du film en argumentant avec Stiles sur la possible existence des vampires et ils finirent tous mort de rire en un rien de temps.

Personne ne mentionna le fait que Derek semblait penser que Peter avait Stiles dans son collimateur, plus que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, ou les moments où l'expression du visage de Stiles montrait qu'il pensait à Scott. C'était étrange pour lui de s'amuser sans lui, même si ces derniers mois, il avait eu l'habitude d'être abandonné par son meilleur ami à cause d'Allison.

Tout le monde voulait juste pas passer un bon moment et faire comme si leurs problèmes n'existaient pas.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand son père rentra à la maison et il fut un peu surpris en voyant toutes ces personnes présentes dans son salon.

« Yo, papa! » salua Stiles avec le sourire, et John lui rendit son sourire.

« Hey, fils. Qui sont tes amis ? » demanda-t-il maladroitement, mais Stiles savait que c'était de famille.

« Tu connais Isaac » commença-t-il sans préciser qu'il le connaissait déjà parce qu'il l'avait arrêté « et voici Boyd, ils sont dans l'équipe de Lacrosse avec moi. Et là c'est Erica, une camarade de classe »

Son père les salua à tour de rôle d'un hochement de tête en donnant l'impression d'accepter ces présentations. Du moins il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Sa meute – sa meute ? Ses amis ? Ses frères et soeur de meute ? ' _Peu importe'_ se dit-il, il trouvera un terme plus tard – décida de partir quelques secondes plus tard en prétextant qu'ils devaient rentrer chez eux. Dans le cas de Erica et Boyd ils avaient vraiment une maison familiale où rentrer alors que pour Isaac, c'était plus rentrer dans un petit appartement. Il était assez vieux pour vivre seul et il avait rapidement obtenu l'émancipation grâce à l'argument mon-père-était-un-sale-type-et-en-plus-il-est-mort.

Son père les regarda partir et releva le fait que Stiles semblait presque insouciant autour d'eux, comme il avait l'habitude de l'être avec Scott, et uniquement avec lui.

« Alors... Où était Scott ? » demanda son père lorsqu'il se mirent à table pour dîner, et Stiles ne fit que baisser son regard sur son assiette, d'hausser les épaules et de s'abstenir de donner une réponse. « Crache le morceau » ordonna son père avec douceur comme il savait si bien le faire. Stiles soupira. Avoir un père Shérif capable de faire parler les pires criminels n'était pas un atout pour Stiles. Surtout pas ces temps-ci.

« Nous nous sommes un peu... comment dire... »

Son père le regarda avec amusement. Il était rare que Stiles ne trouve pas ses mots. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux de sa place avant de reporter son attention sur le super repas équilibré que Stiles avait préparé après le départ de ses amis.

« Vous vous êtes disputer ? » proposa-t-il en pensant que c'était une chose rare, voir même impossible.

« Pas vraiment. C'est juste que... » Stiles plongea son regard dans celui de son père et celui-ci fut surpris par les sentiments qu'il pouvait y lire « il m'a menti. Je le sais, il me l'avouera jamais et je sais pas pourquoi. Il... a trahi notre amitié, papa. Ce n'est pas sans conséquence cette fois »

« Ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce qui c'est passé hier soir, fils ? » s'enquit son père qui était maintenant inquiet et Stiles poussa un long soupir désespéré, se préparant mentalement à faire ce qu'il détestait le plus, mentir à son père. Il avait déjà réfléchis à une explication plausible concernant Scott pendant qu'il cuisinait.

« Pas vraiment. C'est plus personnel que ça. Il a embrassé Lydia » dit-il dans un souffle comme s'il voulait expulser le plus rapidement possible le mensonge. Son père eu l'air horrifié pendant une seconde – son béguin pour Lydia était légendaire pour tous ceux qui le connaissait de près ou même de loin.

« Je suis désolé, fils » dit-il en tapotant son épaule d'une main compatissante quand il se leva pour mettre son assiette dans l'évier.

« Ouais » murmura Stiles parce qu'il savait que dans le fond, tout ça était de la faute de Peter, mais ça craignait quand même.

Ce connard de Peter lui avait gâché sa vie de toutes les manières possibles et le pire était qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêtait là apparemment.

Après le repas, ils finirent pelotonner avec des couvertures dans le canapé du salon, à regarder le DVD de _Iron Man_. Ils s'endormirent côte à côte mais ne firent aucun commentaire le lendemain parce qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ça leur fit du bien de rester auprès de quelqu'un en qui ils avaient confiance et qu'ils aimaient.

Le père de Stiles ne partit pas travailler – il avait prit un jour de congé pour se remettre du choc à la tête et des événements du vendredi soir.

Ils traînèrent ensemble, rangèrent la maison et regardèrent la télévision. Un dimanche matin normal comme Stiles n'en avait pas passé depuis longtemps. Il essaya de faire manger de la nourriture saine - des légumes - à son père mais ne réussit sa mission qu'à moitié. Durant l'après midi il se motiva à finir ses devoirs et passa le reste de son temps à échanger des messages avec Erica, Boyd et Isaac.

Il eut l'envie d'appeler Derek pour prendre des nouvelles - de la situation et de rien d'autre bien sur - mais n'eut pas le courage de le faire.

Il eut tout de même la surprise de recevoir un message de lui juste avant d'aller se coucher.

 _'Évite les ennuis. C'est un ordre'_

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant parce que c'était du Derek-court-concis-et-malpoli-Hale dans toute sa splendeur, mais au moins ça montrait qu'il se souciait un peu du fait qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt.

Ce message représentait déjà plus de choses que les deux messages envoyés par Scott. Dans le premier il disait qu'il essayerait de passer le voir chez lui et dans le deuxième il annonçait qu'il ne pourrait finalement pas, sans explication.

Il était de plus en plus difficile pour Stiles de refouler les sentiments négatifs qui prenaient place en lui quand il pensait à Scott mais il tenait bon. Il le fallait. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur.

Le lundi matin arriva trop vite et Stiles sortit de sa jeep en tirant sur le col de sa veste pour se protéger du temps pourrie et on ne peut plus venteux.

Il s'était garé à côté de la voiture d'Erica et cette dernière était assise sur son capot et entourée de Boyd et Isaac. Il lança un « 'lut » plus timide que d'habitude ne sachant pas comment la meute allait se comporter avec lui au lycée. Erica s'approcha de lui, un sourire carnassier sur le visage, et s'accrocha à son bras d'une manière possessive pour le tirer vers l'entrée du lycée. Les trois bêtas discutèrent des devoirs, d'à quel point les cours craignaient et du fait qu'ils espéraient qu'il n'allait pas pleuvoir.

Cela avait l'air ridiculement normal et Stiles se laissa faire. Il vit d'autres élèves observer curieusement le groupe étrange qu'ils formaient. Erica était devenu soudainement très populaire, Isaac dégageait désormais une atmosphère dangereuse autour de lui, Boyd n'était plus solitaire et pour finir, lui. Vendredi encore, il était juste l'ami bizarre du co-capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse, mais plus maintenant. Les autres devaient se demander ce qu'il faisait avec eux mais il s'en fichait.

Stiles trouvait ça réconfortant. Ça l'aidait à rester calme et à garder le contrôle qu'il se félicita de ne pas avoir perdu jusque là.

Ils allaient passer les porte du bâtiment quand Stiles sentit un regard peser sur lui. Il se retourna et ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Scott qui venait d'arriver à vélo sur le parking.

Scott laissa son regard rempli d'incompréhension voyager entre les trois loups et Stiles avant de se focaliser sur ce dernier, yeux et front plissés dans la concentration, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Stiles sut qu'il avait comprit quand il vit les yeux de Scott s'écarquiller dans la stupéfaction et l'horreur.

« Merde » jura-t-il dans sa barde et Erica tourna son attention là où il regardait pour savoir ce qui le faisait réagir comme cela.

« Tu lui as pas dit? » murmura-t-elle en le poussant devant elle à l'intérieur du bâtiment puis vers leurs casiers.

Stiles secoua sa tête négativement.

« Non. Il m'a menti et a essayé d'incriminer Derek et je...je voulais pas qu'il sache. Il est vraiment pas doué pour pas avoir compris de toute façon. C'est normal ou faut s'inquiéter? »

Les trois adolescents échangèrent un regard qui rendit Stiles suspicieux mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder.

« Eh bien, ça va juste être un peu gênant » plaisanta Erica avant de se retourner pour observer Scott s'avancer vers eux, trop rapidement au goût de Stiles, et avec une expression meurtrière scotché sur le visage qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui en ce merveilleux lundi matin.

 _ _Look at all the places (Regarder tous les endroits)  
where all my family died (où toute ma famille est morte)__

* * *

 **Ne me tuez pas! Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit et prêt pour vous! Je le posterais dans une semaine alors épargniez moi et oubliez pas que je vous aime mes petits loups d'amour!**


	6. Something Happens - Part 1

**Hello les ti'loups!**

 **Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre! Faut bien rattraper un peu le retard et vous avez été tellement généreux en reviews qu'il faut vous récompenser.**

 **Merci donc aux reviewers, followers et mises en favoris!**

 _ **Réponses aux Guest**_

 _ **Akane : Désolé de t'avoir frustrée à la fin du dernier chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira!**_

 _ **lucie : Ça fait plaisir! J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier**_

 _ **juju : Moi aussi j'adore Stiles en loup garou lol. Et oui il a bien besoin d'amis autre que Scott! Profite bien de ce chapitre!**_

 ** _Babylon : Trop heureuse d'entendre/lire ça. Tu as de la chance la suite est vite arrivée. En effet, j'ai relu les chapitres précédents et j'ai essayé de tous corriger en espérant ne rien avoir manqué. Une bêta? Pourquoi pas. Faut pas hésitez à me faire remarquer mes fautes. Merci_**

 **Petits rappels concernant la fiction**

 **Il s'agit d'une _réécriture_ de la fiction anglaise **_**Pale Horses**_ **de** _ **Dark K. Sly.**_

 **Warning : Slash MxM STEREK, langage adulte, Rating M**

 **Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas... encore!**

 **Bonne lecture! Je vous aime!**

* * *

 _Pale Horses_

 _Something Happens (Quelque chose se passe) - Part 1_

« Il va me tuer » paniqua Stiles, et Isaac gloussa à ses côté.

« Non, on le laissera pas faire » répondit Boyd juste avant que Scott n'arrive à leur hauteur et qu'il se dresse devant eux de toute sa hauteur.

Stiles ne prononça pas un mot et attendit.

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? » demanda hargneusement Scott et Erica lui fit face pas du tout l'air impressionnée par lui. Stiles jeta un regard aux alentour et remarqua que l'attention des élèves étaient tournée vers eux.

« On pourrait éviter de parler de ça ici ? A l'école ? Au milieu de tous les élèves ? » souligna-t-il en pointant du doigt leur environnement et les caméras « spécial-show-pour-les-Argent ».

Scott resta planté là ne sachant apparemment pas quoi dire. Sa bouche s'ouvrait puis de se fermait comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et Stiles nota ses mâchoires excessivement contracté.

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit » répéta-t-il les dents serrés « Je pensais que tu étais mon ami »

Stiles renifla d'un air incrédule et commença à sentir la colère l'envahir. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller. C'était tout le contraire d'éviter les ennuis mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Pareil pour toi, traître ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Il sentit quelque chose en lui et sut que ses yeux avaient changé de couleur quand Scott recula les yeux ronds et une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

« Pas ici » intervint Erica lui coupant la vue vers Scott. Stiles baissa le regard vers le sol pour éviter de se faire filmer par les caméras.

« Et surtout pas maintenant, les mecs » rajouta Boyd d'une voix inquiète et Stiles se calma suffisamment pour l'interroger du regard - Boyd n'avait jamais l'air inquiet – mais ce dernier fixait quelque chose à l'opposé de leur position.

Stiles suivit son regard et jura dans sa barbe en voyant ce qui avait interpelé Boyd.

Jackson marchait dans les couloirs du lycée, comme si rien ne c'était passé ces derniers jours.

« J'appelle Derek » lança Stiles et il sortit son téléphone de sa poche tandis que Scott tourna vivement sa tête vers lui avec un regard incrédule, mais il s'en fichait pas mal à cette instant.

Derek décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« Quoi ? » Stiles entendit le grognement agacé dans sa voix comme si il avait été interrompu dans un mauvais moment.

« Juste te prévenir que notre ami le lézard est au lycée, là, tout de suite » murmura-t-il au téléphone tout en se tournant vers les casiers. Jackson passa à côté d'eux en saluant Scott d'un petit signe de tête. Ce dernier semblait perdu au milieu de tout ça.

Stiles pensa qu'il sentirait lui aussi perdu s'il n'avait pas de support, quelqu'un à appeler quand quelque chose comme ça arrivait, un leader.

Un Alpha.

Stiles realisa que, sans Allison et lui, à peu près tout ce qui faisait de Scott une sorte d'Alpha n'existait plus – Il était un simple oméga désormais.

« Bon sang ! » maudit Derek dans ses oreilles et Stiles pouvait entendre sa respiration rapide « Je veux que vous passiez la journée au lycée comme si tout était normal. Ne répondez pas s'il vous provoque mais essayer de garder un œil sur lui au cas il perde le contrôle. Ne lui posait aucune question. On a d'autres problèmes plus important à régler, le Kanima n'est plus notre première priorité » proclama-t-il d'une voix autoritaire et Stiles se sentit un instant émerveiller parce que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Derek parler autant. Il se secoua mentalement et réfléchis à ce que Derek venait lui de dire.

« Quelle est la priorité ? » demanda-t-il, voyant Jackson disparaître dans une des classes. Il lança un regard significatif à Boyd qui partageait ce cours avec lui. Boyd comprit et hocha la tête avant d'aller à la suite de Jackson.

« Peter » grogna Derek « Attendez-moi à la fin des cours, je viendrez au lycée ». Il raccrocha et Stiles se tourna vers Erica et Isaac.

« Nous devons surveiller et rester sur nos gardes mais ne pas interférer avec Jackson. Derek nous rejoint après les cours » dit-il aux deux bêtas qui hochèrent simplement la tête enréponse, acceptant ces ordres sans protester, ce qui le surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends Stiles ? » siffla Scott « On doit faire quelque chose. Pourquoi tu suis les ordres de Derek ? »

« Pourquoi tu suis les ordres de Gérard ? » répliqua-t-il laconiquement avant de lui tourner le dos et de rentrer en classe, suivie par Isaac.

Stiles manqua le regard de choc et de culpabilté sur le visage de Scott, mais pas Erica.

« Traître » cracha-t-elle avec un sourire cruel avant de partir.

Par chance ou pas... Jackson ne commit rien de répréhensible de toute la journée. Il semblait fidèle à lui-même, le Jackson-je-suis-beau-riche-et-supérieur-à-vous-Whitemore de d'habitude, exprimant de la surprise sur son visage quand quelqu'un parlait de l'attaque au poste de police ou du dégoût en disant qu'il avait toujours su que Matt était un taré.

Stiles se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant que Matt était mort. Allait-il avoir un nouveau maitre ? Son côté écaille et queue de lézard allait-il disparaître? Il était possible que non et un Jackson inconscient de sa condition dangereuse et de nouveau contrôler n'allait pas allonger son espérance de vie.

Il s'inquiéta un peu pour Lydia qui n'avait pas été revu depuis sa fête et qui n'était pas présente en cours aujourd'hui. Quand quelqu'un posait la question à Jackson, il répondait simplement qu'il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait.

Il remarqua qu'Allison était elle aussi absente et Stiles se demanda tristement si c'était pour ça qu'il eut toute l'attention de Scott toute la matinée. Ce dernier lui lançait des regards insistants, blessés ou agacés car quand il faisait une tentative pour l'approcher ou lui parler un des trois bêtas réussissait à l'accaparer et à l'emmener loin de lui.

Malgré sa colère contre Scott, Stiles ressentait une douleur dans son cœur.

Lors du déjeuner, Stiles s'était évidement assis avec Erica, Boyd et Isaac. Lorsque Scott arriva à la cafétéria, il hésita quelques minutes avant de prendre une expression déterminé et de s'asseoir à leur table mais les autres se firent un plaisir d'interrompre toutes ses tentatives pour parler à Stiles.

Plus le déjeuner avançait, plus Scott s'énervait. Erica lui ordonna de partir quand elle lui signala qu'il était entrain de se transformer en plein milieu de la cafétéria du lycée, et il quitta la cafétéria mâchoire et poings serrés, non sans avoir fusiller les trois bêtas du regard et d'en avoir en lancer un désespéré à Stiles en partant.

Ce dernier avait tenté de rester calme et impassible mais ses lèvres réduites en une mince ligne blanchâtre et son corps aussi tendu que figé le trahissait. La seule chose qui le distraya de cette situation était les réflexions concernant le comportement des bêtas envers lui qu'il trouvait de plus en plus incompréhensible.

« C'est à cause de ce truc de compagnon, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il soudainement d'une voix posée après s'être assurer que Scott et Jackson n'était pas autour d'eux à espionner leur conversation.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » questionna Isaac en fronçant des sourcils « On veut pas s'accoupler avec toi, ugh, c'est dégoûtant » rajouta le blond après réfléxion.

Stiles cligna des yeux avant de rougir - s'accoupler ? - et de faire une moue vexé – dégoûtant ? Sympa pour lui! Il secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses idées. Il ne voulait pas se laisser distraire, il avait déjà du mal à rassembler tous les morceaux de ce qui le turlupinait depuis sa transformation.

« Je voulais pas dire ça, crétin à bouclette! Je parlais du fait que vous soyez aussi protecteur avec moi. Je connais les ordres de Derek. Cette manière d'interagir entre Scott et moi, et la facilité avec laquelle vous m'avez accepté dans la meute, n'en font pas parti. Vous ne m'aimez pas. Du moins c'était le cas il y a encore un peu plus de 24 heures » Ses trois interlocuteurs le regardèrent avec différentes émotions sur le visage « et ce n'est pas tout – Lydia n'est pas au lycée aujourd'hui, mais honnêtement ? Je suis plus inquiet de ce que peut bien faire Derek en ce moment que du fait qu'elle ne soit pas là. Et j'ai le béguin pour elle depuis que je sais ce que signifie le mot "béguin" ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire? » redemanda Isaac d'un ton où perçait l'exaspération de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Après mes recherches pour Scott, j'avais déduit qu'un compagnon était une sorte d'âme sœur, humain ou pas, pour un loup garou, quel que soit son statut. Mais apparemment ça à l'air complètement faux, et bien plus complexe que ce que je pensais. La façon dont... _Il_ en a parlé... C'était plutôt comme s'il s'agissait... vous savez... d'une qualification. Comme être Alpha, bêta ou Oméga. J'ai maintenant plus confiance en vous et en Derek qu'en Scott, et ce crétin a été mon meilleur ami depuis à peu près... toujours. Je m'inquiète plus pour vous que pour Lydia, et je suis amoureux d'elle depuis la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur elle. Vous m'aviez jamais aimez ou juste apprécié avant et maintenant on dirait tout le contraire »

Les trois autres demeurèrent un instant silencieux à la fin de sa diatribe, et Stiles commença à s'agiter sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, parce qu'il ne réussissait jamais longtemps à rester en place, et encore plus quand trois loups garous le scrutaient comme s'il était un énigme à résoudre.

« Tu devrais demander à Derek » commença Erica, puis elle sembla rassembler son courage avant de continuer « Mais, Stiles, je t'ai jamais détesté. Quand je t'ai dit que j'avais eu le béguin pour toi c'était vrai. C'est plus le cas aujourd'hu,i évidemment, mais tu es drôle, intelligent et mignon. Tu te soucies et tu prends soin des personnes que tu aimes, même de cet idiot de Scott. Je t'aimais déjà avant, même quand tu savais pas qui j'étais. Ne te sous-estime pas » dit-elle en se levant de table, un sourire sincère sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Stiles en fut abasourdi. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de discourt en réponse à ses intérrogations.

« Hey, pourquoi ça doit être à moi de lui demander ? Vous êtes pas curieux de savoir ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama-t-il après elle, rouge de gêne et avec l'impression de s'être fait avoir. Il entendit Boyd ricaner pendant qu'Isaac cachait son sourire derrière sa canette de soda.

« Vraiment pas non. Je m'en fiche de t'apprécier aujourd'hui. Je suis mon instinct » finit par dire Boyd en haussant les épaules et en se levant à son tour. Stiles pouvait très bien entendre le sous-entendu "et j'ai a pas envie de me faire briser les bras et les jambes par mon Alpha".

Stiles resta un instant sur place avec une moue gêné, dépité et frustré avant de suivre les garçons vers leur prochain cours. Il comptait pas laisser tomber cette affaire.

Ils avaient entraînement de Lacrosse après les cours, et Stiles se changea entre Isaac et Boyd, évitant Scott comme la peste, tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de leur situation. Il était furieux contre lui et en même temps il avait envie de l'aider.

La seule chose dont il était sûr était qu'il ne voulait pas trahir sa meute en le faisant.

Ils allèrent sur le terrain de Lacrosse, et Stiles prit place sur le banc de touche, comme à son habitude. Erica s'était assise dans les gradins pour observer l'entraînement, et après qu'elle se soit installé, Stiles vit Derek s'appuyer contre les gradins, pas loin d'elle. Il lui fit un signe de tête que l'Alpha lui rendit.

Joueur, Stiles lui fit un grand sourire juste pour voir s'il allait lui en rendre un aussi, mais il ne reçu qu'un regard et un hochement de tête blasés. Il décida alors de retourner son attention sur ce que disait le coach – même si celui-ci racontait des choses qui n'avait pas souvent de sens et qu'il comparait trop souvent ses joueurs à sa grand-mère morte mais bien plus en forme qu'eux. Surtout Greenberg.

Au d'un moment, il fut appelé sur le terrain, sûrement juste pour que les autres puissent avoir quelqu'un à battre. Et ce fut seulement à ce moment là que Stiles tilta en se souvenant de ses nouvelles capacités. Comment pouvait-il oublier sa nouvelle condition aussi facilement?

Boyd faisait partie de l'équipe depuis le dernier marche, et Isaac et lui étaient devenu deux des meilleurs joueurs à plein temps. Scott avait été promu co-capitaine, et Jaskson... bon lui il était déjà un super joueur avant son petit problème de peau... Et Stiles se disait que c'était peut-être sa chance de devenir autre chose que le crétin hyperactif et ami du co-capitaine qui squatte le banc de touche.

Ça serait tellement facile, surtout quand il sentait ses sens aguisés et à l'affut, et cette force nouvelle qui coulait comme de la lave en fusion dans ses muscles et qui ne demandait qu'à être utilisée.

Il se mit alors en position sur le terrain et observa les joueurs qui lui faisaient face. Il s'attarda plus longuement sur Scott qui le regardait d'une mine grave à travers son casque.

Le coup de sifflet lança le départ et au moment de jouer...

...Stiles se retint.

Il avait pas à le faire... Il pourrait donner tout qu'il a, faire partis des meilleurs... Mais de quoi ça aurait l'air ? Il ne pouvait pas penser à assouvir ses envies égoïstes d'adolescents alors qu'il devait rester discret s'il voulait survivre – et protéger sa meute.

S'il se laissait aller, Gérard, leur pire ennemi, chasseur de loup garou de métier et le foutu principal de leur lycée – Dieu seul savait comment il avait réussit ce coup - verrait qu'il n'était plus simplement l'ami humain de Scott. Il allait vite comprendre ce qu'il était devenu et allait le chasser, lui, ainsi que toute la meute.

Cela le rendit presque fou de frustration de faire semblant de pas pouvoir rattraper la balle, de la lancer avec lenteur et de faire en sorte de mal viser les buts.

Oui, il aurait pu faire de cet entrainement un moment de gloire dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps, mais il y avait tellement plus important que Lacrosse. Sa sécurité et la sécurité de ses amis, même celle de Scott, étaient plus importantes que toute ces futilités.

Et la sécurité de son père etait plus importante que tout.

Alors il se retint.

Quand l'entrainement prit fin, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de jeter sa crosse à terre avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire, entaillant le matériel. Aucun des joueurs ne semblèrent faire attention à lui, et Isaac et Boyd avaient déjà rejoins les vestiaires. Erica se tenait debout dans les gradins, l'attendant, et Stiles pouvait lire une expression compatissante sur son visage. Il la vit tourner la tête vers Derek avant de revenir à lui, de lui faire un petit signe de la main et de quitter le terrain.

Derek commença alors à se diriger vers lui, mais Scott le devança.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu as joué comme ça ? » Il semblait complètement déconcerté, et Stiles se passa les mains dans les cheveux, exaspéré.

« Parce que notre putain de Principal est un chasseur de loup garou. Comment on expliquerait que le supposé humain devienne tout à coup un grand joueur de lacrosse ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chasseur au trousse, et je ne veux pas mettre en danger mon père, ou ma meute »

Scott sembla perdre tous ses mots – probablement parce qu'il réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à ne pas utiliser ce qui rendait sa vie meilleur pour se protéger ou par égard pour ces proches. Il faisait encore le poisson quand Derek arriva à leur hauteur.

« J'avais envisagé de te le demander mais je pensais que tu ne m'écouterais pas » dit-il calmement, et Stiles se tourna vers lui.

« Je t'aurais écouté » répondit-il maladroitement, et Derek le regarda d'une façon que Stiles ne savait pas comment interpréter. Il n'avait pas l'air énervé, ni en colère et ni sur le point de le tuer - principales gammes d'expressions faciales et sourcilières qu'il affichait habituellement en sa présence. Ça le rendit confus « Je veux dire... Si ça avait eu du sens. Je ne t'aurais pas écouter si tu avais été un parfait idiot ou... »

« Stiles » interrompit Derek en grognant, et Stiles leva ses mains, se rendant, mais un sourire moqueur au visage. Derek semblait exaspéré et peut-être, juste _peut-être,_ un petit peu amusé, et pas sur le point de le tuer, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle pour Stiles.

Scott regarda cet échange d'un air mécontent. « Stiles, on doit parler » s'interposa-t-il, et Stiles retourna son attention sur lui.

Quand il lui fit face, il sentit la main de Derek se poser sur son épaule. Il ne la serra pas, ne lui fit pas mal – elle était juste là. Stiles le ressentit comme s'il montrait à Scott que... qu'il ne lui appartenait plus désormais. Ce geste éveilla des sensations bizarre dans l'estomac de Stiles mais au lieu de le déstabiliser, cela le rassura et le rendit plus confiant.

« Je sais » répondit-il simplement. Il ne savait ce qu'il devait faire ensuite et le regard de Scott sur la main de Derek ne l'aidait pas. Il avait l'air de débattre avec lui-même pour savoir s'il devait ou non attaquer, arracher le bras de Derek et emmener Stiles très loin.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça avant que Derek ne grogna d'impatience.

« Pas maintenant. Rejoins-le chez lui ce soir. Il y a des choses dont on doit parler lui et moi » tonna Derek, et une pression apparut sur l'épaule de Stiles qui l'incita à se diriger vers les vestiaires.

Il suivit le mouvement sans protestation sous le regard incrédule et plein d'incompréhension de Scott.

Stiles se doucha, se changea, et retrouva Derek sur le parking. Erica et les autres étaient déjà partis, et il grimpa dans sa jeep pour suivre Derek dans sa _tanière._ Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire cet endroit.

Une fois arrivé, il trouva un Derek qui arpentait la pièce. Il déposa son sac à dos sur un siège d'autobus, et s'y assit, observant son Alpha.

« _Il_ a été errer prés de ta maison » commença enfin Derek, sans cesser de faire les cents pas « je pouvais le sentir tout autour. Il n'est pas rentré à l'intérieur, et je pense que tu seras en sécurité tant que tu ne restes pas seul – il est peut-être fou mais il sait qu'il plus faible que n'importe lequel d'entre nous pour l'instant »

Stiles baissa les yeux, et il ne put empêcher son coeur de se lancer dans une course folle.

 _'Merde'_. Son père. Ce tordu avait été autour de sa maison et si... juste _'Merde'._

Il commençait à hyperventilé, et il le savait. Cela lui rappela l'attaque de panique qu'il avait faite quand sa mère était morte. Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration mais c'était difficile, parce que ce... psychopathe aurait pu faire n'importe quoi à son père... le blesser... le tuer...

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit une main sur son genoux, et en relevant le regard il trouva un Derek accroupit devant lui.

« Il ne te toucheras pas » déclara Derek avec fermeté et un regard féroce. Sa phrase sonnait plus comme une promesse envers Stiles qu'une menace pour Peter.

« Et pour mon père ? » demanda-t-il épuisé, s'avachissant un peu sur le siège et ses mains frottant nerveusement ses cheveux.

La main de Derek ne bougea pas de son genoux et ses yeux vert – sombrement intense sous l'éclairage du hangard - ne quittèrent pas une seconde son visage.

Stiles sentit sa bouche s'assécher, et son cœur et sa respiration avoir de nouveau des accrocs, mais pour des raisons complètement différentes d'il y a quelques minutes.

« Je pense que tu devrais songer à lui dire la vérité » Stiles sortit de sa torpeur et le regarda avec des yeux ronds et la bouche désormais grande ouverte. _'Hein ?'_ « Ton père est le Shérif, il pourrait devenir notre meilleur allié, et il pourrait être... plus en sécurité s'il savait. _Tu_ serais plus en sécurité s'il savait » Stiles allait répliquer mais Derek leva sa main libre pour l'arrêter « Réfléchis-y ».

Stiles n'avait jamais imaginé que dire la vérité à son père était une possiblilité envisageable. Et avec l'approbation de Derek en plus. Stiles hocha alors la tête pour toute réponse. Il y réfléchirais plus tard car à cet instant quelque chose d'autre accaparait son esprit. Il déglutit difficilement en baissant son regard sur la main posée sur son genoux.

« Derek... que signifie sentir comme un compagnon ? » murmura-t-il en relevant la tête. Il eut juste le temps de voir Derek écarquiller les yeux avant qu'il ne s'éloigne rapidement de lui comme s'il l'avait brûlé _._

 _where all my family died_ _(où toute ma famille est morte)_ _  
where all my family died_ _(où toute ma famille est morte)_ _  
where all my family died_ _(où toute ma famille est morte)_

* * *

 **L'auteur s'est enfuie depuis loonngtemps! Laissez un message après le Bip.**

 **Biiipp!**


	7. Something Happens - Part 2

**Coucou mes loulous!**

 **Rangez vos petits crocs, je n'ai pas mis 6 mois cette fois :D**

 **MERCI pour vos reviews et sachez qu'il y a une réponses pour TOUTES les reviews du chapitres précédents à la fin de celui-ci. Je voulais juste vous laissez rapidement profiter du chapitre.**

 **MERCI aux followers et les mises en favoris.**

 **WARNING! WARNING! LÉGER CITRON DANS CE CHAPITRE!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Pale Horses_

 _Something Happens (Quelque chose se passe) – Part 2_

« Derek... que signifie sentir comme un compagnon ? » murmura-t-il en relevant la tête. Il eut juste le temps de voir Derek écarquiller les yeux avant qu'il ne s'éloigne rapidement de lui comme s'il l'avait brûlé _._

Voulant des réponses, Stiles ne se découragea pas face à sa réaction et enchaîna rapidement avant que Derek ne puisse s'enfouir ou le rembarrer. « C'est à cause de ça que je me retrouve dans cette situation aujourd'hui. Je mérite de savoir. J'ai vu la façon dont les autres se comportent avec moi. Ce n'est pas normal. Ça a été trop facile pour eux de m'accepter. Je pense que ça a un rapport avec ce que m'a dit Peter. » Il plongea des yeux sérieux et déterminés dans ceux devenu impassible de l'Alpha, « Est-ce le cas ? »

Un silence tendu, qui mit les nerfs de Stiles a rude épreuve, s'était installé. Il dut faire un gros effort pour soutenir le regard de plus en plus intense de l'Alpha, et repousser l'envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même ou de se terrer dans un trou comme un lapin apeuré, particulièrement quand il vit les mâchoires de l'Alpha se contracter et ses poings se serrer spasmodiquement.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité pour Stiles - qui s'était déjà imaginé finir comme nourriture pour asticots de la forêt de Beacon Hill - Derek rompit le contact visuel et se mit à faire les cent pas, au plus grand étonnement de Stiles,.

Il patienta, sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas bousculer le grand méchant loup Hale s'il voulait des réponses. Il le vit se passer plusieurs fois les mains dans les cheveux et pousser des jurons en jetant des regards en coin à Stiles. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Derek si agité. Avant que Stiles ne puisse commencer à s'inquiéter, Derek arrêta sa tentative de creuser une tranchée dans le sol et refit face à Stiles.

« Tout d'abord, » lâcha enfin l'Alpha sur la défensive, « tu dois savoir que ce n'était pas supposer arriver, d'accord ? Peter... a tout foiré. Ce n'était pas supposer arriver. Encore moins de cette façon. »

Stiles fronça des sourcils. Cela sonnait comme si l'Alpha cherchait à justifier quelque chose ou à donner une excuse. Son comportement et ses propos le rassurait de moins en moins, mais en même temps, il n'en fut que plus intrigué.

« Okay... » répondit-il calmement après un moment quand Derek ne rajouta rien et ne fit plus que le fixer du regard.

« Les compagnons sont... rares. Pas parce qu'ils n'existent pas, mais parce qu'ils sont de simple humains au départ. Ils sentent différemment des personnes normales pour les bêtas et les omégas, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que leurs odeurs représentent pour un Alpha. Tu es le premier que j'ai senti quand j'en suis devenu un. »

Stiles fit une moue contrariée. Bien sur... il fallait qu'il "pue" au point d'attirer l'attention de tous les poilus du coin. Il avait vraiment du faire un truc horrible dans une autre vie antérieur pour accumuler autant de "qualités" dans une seule vie.

Avant que son cerveau ne puisse l'en empêcher, sa bouche laissa échapper la question qui lui passait à l'esprit, « Qu'est-ce que je sens ? »

Stiles se mit une claque mental mais en même temps il était curieux et Derek ne parut pas contrarié par la question. Il était silencieux, et Stiles crut un instant qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Puis l'Alpha ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration avant de se jeter à côté de Stiles sur le siège d'autobus, de poser sa tête sur la banquette arrière et de fixer ses yeux sur le plafond.

« Tu sens... comme la maison » murmura-t-il simplement d'une voix si douce qu'elle surprit Stiles. Un nouveau silence s'installa mais celui-ci n'était pas pesant et Stiles eut le sentiment qu'il devait laisser du temps à Derek pour rassembler ses idées.

« Il existe deux types de compagnons. Le premier est une âme-sœur unique au monde pour un loup-garou. Je suis sur que tu as déjà du faire des recherches pour Scott à ce sujet. Le deuxième type de compagnon te concerne. Il ne s'agit pas d'âme-sœur, il s'agit d'un potentiel présent chez un humain et qui ne peut se développer que lorsqu'un Alpha le transforme en loup. Mais..., » Derek prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer, « une fois transformer, ces compagnons sont comme une espèce de loup-garou à part entière. Tu n'es pas un bêta, tu ne peut pas être un oméga, et tu ne deviendras jamais un Alpha. Tu peux seulement devenir un compagnon d'Alpha, parce tu as une façon différente de traiter et de contrôler les choses. J'ai remarqué ton potentiel quand tu t'es occupé de Scott. Tu l'as entraîné mieux que j'aurais pu le faire et tu n'étais encore qu'un humain. Un compagnon apporte beaucoup à une meute. Il apporte puissance et équilibre à l'Alpha, plus que des bêtas ne peuvent le faire. C'est quelque chose qu'un Alpha recherche, chéri, protège et pour lequel il pourrait tuer. Tous les Alphas souhaitent trouver un compagnon. »

Stiles nota un ton nostalgique dans la fin de son discourt. Il l'observa tout en essayant de traiter tout ce que Derek venait de lui dire. Ce dernier avait de nouveau ses mâchoires crispées et les poings serrés de chaque côté de son corps mais sa tête et ses yeux restaient fixés sur le plafond.

Alors comme ça il aurait un potentiel que tout Alpha rêve d'avoir ? Il ne savait pas s'il devait être flatter ou s'il devait commencer à flipper et prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Si c'est vrai, pourquoi tu n'as jamais essayer de me transformer, ou de me convaincre de le faire, » commenta-t-il. Derek ne lui accorda qu'un simple regard en coin avant de retourner son attention sur le plafond.

« Mon père... » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, comme si les mots avaient du mal à quitter sa bouche « Mon père était le compagnon de ma mère. Elle était déjà mariée avec lui quand elle est devenue Alpha. Il avait accepté de se transformer par amour pour elle. »

Stiles ne s'était pas attendu à ça et ne sut pas quoi répondre. Mais surtout, il crut entendre toutes les choses sous-entendus que Derek ne disait pas. Comme le fait qu'être un compagnon signifiait être en couple, avoir une relation, créer un lien. Et sans savoir comment, il put sentir que Derek n'avait pas d'espoir ou pensait qu'il ne méritait pas que quelqu'un puisse vouloir être avec lui ou l'aimer à nouveau.

Le cœur de Stiles se serra douloureusement en pensant à ce que la vie était pour Derek, de ceux par quoi il avait du passer et de la façon dont il devait à gérer la situation.

« Tu n'étais pas destiné à devenir un Alpha, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Stiles d'une voix posée.

Derek tourna brusquement sa tête vers lui, mais Stiles n'en fut pas effrayé – pas comme il l'aurait été avant. Un sentiment étrange au fond de lui ne voulait pas faire croire à Derek qu'il avait peur de lui. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes. Les yeux vert sombres semblèrent chercher quelque chose dans ceux couleur miel. Quoique ce soit, Derek sembla le trouver parce qu'il soupira et retourna à sa contemplation du plafond.

« Ça a toujours été prévu que ce soit Laura qu'il le soit. Mais nous n'avons jamais... Notre mère, notre Alpha, était encore jeune. Laura n'a pas pu recevoir tout l'entraînement dont elle avait besoin, » expliqua-t-il doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas manquer de respect à sa sœur.

« Et toi, tu n'as pas du tout pu bénéficier d'un entraînement, » déduit Stiles en se sentant coupable pour toutes les fois où il avait critiquer sans savoir les compétences d'Alpha de Derek.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'en aurais besoin. »

Un nouveau silence tomba entre eux, et Stiles se perdit dans son propre petit monde, examinant tout ce que Derek lui avait dit jusqu'ici.

Il avait le potentiel d'un compagnon.

Étant un loup-garou désarmais, il devait devenir obligatoirement le compagnon d'un Alpha.

Mais c'était Derek qui l'avait transformé. Alors devait-il devenir son compagnon ou peut-il devenir celui de n'importe quel Alpha ?

Avant qu'il ne se pose d'autres questions et qu'il puisse s'imaginer le meilleur ou le pire, Derek le fit sursauter en reprenant la parole.

« Quand Peter t'a mordu, j'ai hésité à te laisser mourir l'espace d'une seconde. Tu n'as jamais montré aucune volonté d'être transformé, et ce qui t'attend en tant que compagnon est pas... J'étais persuadé que c'était pas la vie que tu voulais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Stiles, confus. État dans lequel il se retrouvait trop souvent ces derniers jours.

« _Je_ t'ai transformé, Stiles. Un Alpha qui a transformé un compagnon potentiel. Mon loup... il te considère comme sien désormais. J'ai du recourir à tout mon self-Control pour ne pas te revendiquer quand tu t'ai soumis à moi. J'ai envie de le faire au moment même où nous parlons. Tu es là, tu gères déjà les membres de la meute. Tu passes du temps avec eux, et je peux sentir qu'ils se sentent plus à l'aise, plus stable. Quand la prochaine pleine lune sera là, ils seront plus facilement maniables pour moi, et ils seront capable de mieux se contrôler, parce que c'est ce que fait la présence d'un compagnon dans une meute. Il stabilise les choses. Un Alpha est un combattant. Il gère les menaces et les combats. Il garde sa meute en sécurité. Un compagnon la garde dans le rang, l'éduque. Il se préoccupe de notre bien être et de notre bonheur. C'est instinctif, et c'est pour ça que tu as toujours pris soin de la diète de ton père et fait passer les besoins de Scott avant les tiens. Même avec cette fille que tu crois aimer. C'est parce qu'au fond, tu as toujours su qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas. » Derek regarda de nouveau Stiles, sérieux et solennelle, « Tu améliores les choses. »

 _'Non, pas du tout'_ était ce que pensait Stiles, mais il ne l'exprima pas à voix haute. Il ne dira pas à Derek à quel point il se sentait coupable pour la mort de sa mère, pour la transformation de Scott ou pour le licenciement de son père et tous les problèmes que celui-ci avait du traverser dans sa vie pour offrir à Stiles un bon foyer et une bonne qualité de vie. Il savait qu'il était à lui seul un aimant à ennuis, et c'était tout ce qu'il apporterait à Derek.

D'après tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il était clair pour Stiles que Derek se retrouvait avec un compagnon dont il n'avait jamais voulu sur les bras, et qu'il se retenait de... Stiles laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Que tu veux me sauter dessus, quelque chose comme ça ? » plaisanta-t-il, mais quand il tourna sa tête vers Derek, il sursauta de nouveau, parce que ce dernier ne regardait plus le plafond. Son corps et son attention étaient désormais tourner vers lui, plus proche qu'il ne l'était il y a quelques secondes. Il le vit lever son bras droit et le poser sur la banquette derrière sa tête. Son autre bras se trouvait entre eux, sa main près de la hanche de Stiles. Derek se pencha, et Stiles essaya de se souvenir comment respirer, parce qu'à cet instant, cela semblait soudainement au-dessus de ses compétences.

« D'une manière très grossière, oui, c'est ça, » susurra-t-il avant de lui faire un sourire qui ressemblait à celui que Stiles avait aperçu quand il avait flirter avec l'agent de police lorsqu'ils étaient aller libérer Isaac de prison – mais qui n'avait été que l'ombre de celui qu'il lui offrait à cet instant.

Ce sourire-là était à couper le souffle et son cœur eut plusieurs raté.

« Qu... Quoi ? » couina-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Derek se pencha encore un peu plus, il n'était plus qu'à un souffle de lui et ses yeux devint écarlate.

« Tu es à moi, » gronda Derek d'une voix plus du tout humaine. Elle avait pris cet étrange ton grave et vibrant qui apparaissait seulement quand son côté loup se manifestait.

Avant que Stiles ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, la main de Derek qui était sur la banquette derrière lui agrippa soudainement sa nuque tandis que l'autre n'était plus _à coté_ de sa hanche, mais _sur_ sa hanche.

Stiles se dit qu'il devrait commencer à paniquer et se dégager de l'emprise de l'Alpha mais un courant d'air chaud et dense, identique à celui qu'il avait ressentit quand il s'était soumis, entoura chaque fibre de son corps et il se figea, se perdant dans le regard en face de lui. La couleur, la forme et l'intensité de ses yeux d'un rouge de plus en plus sombre lui donnèrent irrémédiablement chaud.

Il sortit de sa torpeur quand la main sur sa hanche bougea, le pouce passant sous le t-shirt qu'il portait, avant que le reste de la main ne suive le mouvement en remontant vers le haut. Et là Stiles crut qu'il allait mourir de combustion spontanée quand il sentit la paume du loup sur sa chair nue, les doigts l'effleurant doucement, remontant le long de son corps et laissant un sillon brûlant sur son passage. La sensation de la main et de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait le fit frémir, ses dents bloquèrent comme par instinct de survie sa lèvre inférieure pour empêcher un gémissement qu'il sentait poindre au fond de sa gorge. Toujours sous le regard sombre du loup, il ferma violemment les yeux tandis que le sang imprégnait mes joues d'une belle couleur rouge. La main de Derek se stabilisa près de mon torse et s'en préavis aucun, le pouce de l'Alpha passa doucement sur mon mamelon droit.

Sa réaction fut immédiate, une sorte de gémissement étouffé par ses dents sur sa lèvre se fit entendre et son corps se raidit. Les yeux toujours clos, Stiles tenta de vider son esprit mais celui-ci était en surcharge. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Lui qui avait réponse à tout, qui se sortait de situations difficiles par quelques pirouettes et une bonne dose de chance, n'avais aucune idée de comment réagir face à un Derek Hale qui le "caressait". Le mot était lâché ! Et le fait que quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui semblait ronronner de plaisir et que Derek observait attentivement ses réactions, le précipita encore plus loin dans la masse de confusion et de trouble.

Comme pour ajouter à son malheur, l'autre main de l'Alpha se déplaça également. Elle glissa de sa nuque vers le côté gauche de son visage et le prit en coupe, le pouce brossant légèrement sa joue. Ce geste tendre lui fit ouvrir les paupières d'étonnement. Stiles retomba directement dans les yeux de l'homme face à lui avant que ce dernier ne baisse le regard sur sa bouche. Sans le vouloir, ou instinctivement peut-être, ses dents relâchèrent la lèvre meurtrie et sa langue passa rapidement sur la chair maltraitée. La main sur mon torse se crispa légèrement et Stiles sentit son souffle devenir faiblement saccadé. Les yeux de l'Alpha remontèrent à nouveau dans les yeux couleur miel et la main tenant son visage de Stiles exerça une imperceptible pression, faisant basculer sa tête un peu en arrière.

Derek franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparait. Le souffle toujours court, Stiles n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper et il ne savait même plus si il en avait envie ou pas. Quand il sentit les lèvres du loup s'abattre sur les siennes, une chaleur étouffante se répandit en lui et annihila toute faculté de penser. Une langue chaude longea la courbe de ses lèvres comme pour demander la permission. Inconsciemment, son corps parlant pour lui, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et la langue du loup s'engouffra rapidement dans sa bouche. Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un baiser doux, mais plutôt d'un moyen pour l'Alpha de montrer sa dominance. Sous l'effet de la situation complètement insensée, Stiles répondit avec ferveur au loup. Son cerveau se liquéfia un peu plus et se mit en mode out. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Son cœur battait à un rythme effrayant, semblant prêt à exploser. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et des frissons le traversèrent de la tête au pied… Il avait froid, il avait chaud, il avait tiède...

Les mains de Derek se remirent en mouvement et se déplacèrent vélocement. La main gauche descendit jusqu'au creux des reins de Stiles pour rapprocher et presser leurs corps ensemble, tandis que celle qui tenait son visage se relogea dans sa nuque. Un gémissement franchit les lèvres de Stiles et ses bras qui, jusqu'alors, reposaient sagement contre son corps, réagirent enfin. Ses mains allèrent agripper les doux cheveux ébène de Derek, essayant de le rapprocher encore plus si c'était possible. Le baiser déjà très chaud, devint affamé.

Le son de son propre sang circulant à un rythme effréné, tambourinait aux oreilles de Stiles, mais un autre son s'ajouta à l'environnement. Dans la torpeur du moment, il n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais il devenait de plus en plus clair. Un grognement bas assez continu, presque un ronronnement. La seule pensée qu'eut Stiles fut _'Oh mon dieu !'_ quand il comprit que le son provenait de Derek, et le sang qui battait dans ses tempes descendit directement dans son entrejambe. Le loup grondait contre lui, plaquant son torse contre le sien, ravageant ma bouche. La fièvre qui s'emparait d'eux semblait sans limite.

Si Stiles avait été capable de se concentrer sur ses propres capacités de loup-garou, il aurait grogner lui aussi mais il réussit tout juste à briser le baiser et à reculer son visage grâce à un effort surhumain. Avalant une goulée d'air, ses yeux, qui s'étaient clos, s'ouvrirent et il eut un aperçu de ce qui serait ma damnation : un Derek avec des yeux rougeoyant de désir, des lèvres gonflés et un souffle profond, essayant de se calmer. Stiles se trémoussa nerveusement, mais la main sur ses reins le maintenait fermement. Il pouvait sentir, malgré les vêtements les couvrant, l'étendue du torse athlétique pressé contre le sien.

La main droite de l'Alpha rejoignit sa consœur et Stiles se sentit être soulevé. Il se retrouva rapidement à califourchon sur les cuisses de l'Alpha. Stiles laissa aller son instinct. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de l'Alpha et envahit sa bouche avec sa langue. Il n'eut pas le temps de se mortifier face à ses actions parce que Derek l'écarta et gronda contre lui. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il le réprimandait pour essayer de dominer le baiser, et il ressentit une forte envie de se soumettre à nouveau.

Une fois satisfait de son comportement, Derek tira fermement le corps de Stiles contre le sien. Ils ne purent ignorer les bosses qui pointaient sous leurs jeans. Instinctivement Stiles bougea des hanches et leurs érections se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre. Sous la sensation, ils haletèrent à l'unisson et Stiles bascula la tête en arrière, dévoilant sa gorge. Sans attendre, cette dernière fut prise d'assaut par l'Alpha. Il la lui dévorait, littéralement. Non comme les menaces habituelles du loup. Bien au contraire. Avec une certaine ferveur, les lèvres de Derek avalaient toute la peau à portée, ses dents mordillaient la chair et sa langue goûtait et traînait le long de son cou.

Après avoir complètement explorer sa gorge, la bouche de Derek retrouva celle de Stiles et il lui offrit un profond baiser qui fit gémir Stiles d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais cru être capable. Surtout avec un mec.

Avec un mec...

Avec Derek Hale...

Le cerveau de Stiles se remit doucement en marche. Qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire ? Depuis quand il était attiré par les mecs ? Et depuis quand Derek-je-suis-un-aimant-à-femme-Hale était attiré par les mecs ?

Aucun d'eux ne voulait ça... N'est-ce pas ? Derek l'avait transformé par contrainte pour le sauver. Il n'avait jamais voulu de lui comme compagnon. Ce qui arrivait était juste la conséquence d'un instinct incontrôlable d'Alpha et du compagnon potentiel qu'il avait mordu. Rien de plus...

Un sentiment qu'il eut du mal à définir, et qu'il n'aimait pas, le prit à la gorge et tordit ses tripes. Le vent chaud disparut et son excitation diminua. Il attendait déjà le moment où Derek le repousserait et lui dirait qu'il était désolé, ou qu'il le jetterai avant de lui dire de partir et de ne jamais revenir.

Le baiser ralentit, et Derek recula après avoir mordiller une dernière fois la lèvre inférieure de Stiles. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et Stiles essaya de récupérer une respiration normale et ses repères.

« Tu es à moi, » répéta Derek en resserrant sa prise sur les hanches de Stiles.

« Je... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça en demandant des explications, » dit-il d'une petite voix essoufflée avant de jurer mentalement, parce que, bordel, où était parti sa virilité ?

Il se racla la gorge et ouvrit la bouche pour mettre au clair leur situation mais il se fit couper par l'Alpha qui plongea de nouveau sa tête dans son cou et qu'il sentit des dents mordiller sa peau sans la percer, là où Peter l'avait mordu.

Stiles ne put que fermer les yeux à la sensation et frissonna quand le souffle de l'Alpha s'écrasa contre son oreille.

« Je n'ai plus la force de lutter. Je ne le veux plus. Je ne te marquerais pas avant que tu sois prêt mais tu m'appartiens. »

Derek releva la tête et regarda Stiles avec insistance. L'adolescent sentit que ses paroles n'était pas soumise à discussion ou contestation. Sous le regard implacable de l'Alpha, Stiles acquiesça, acceptant quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment et qu'il n'était pas sur de vouloir, mais c'était tout ce dont il était capable de faire à cet l'instant.

Il recula légèrement et prit enfin conscience de la position compromettante dans laquelle ils étaient. Il n'avait pas une grande expérience de ces choses et ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir après ce qu'il venait de partager.

Une vibration dans son pantalon le fit sursauter et il poussa un petit cri aiguë. Il jura avoir vu le bouche de Derek s'étirer dans un presque-sourire-d'amusement. Il rougit de honte et récupéra son téléphone pour échapper à ce moment où son niveau de gêne atteignait des sommets.

Son père l'avait texté, lui demandant où il se trouvait. Voilà une parfaite excuse qui se présentait à lui.

« Je... euh... Je dois rentrer chez moi. Mon père s'inquiète, » réussit-il à dire en agitant son téléphone pour appuyer ses dires.

Derek le souleva avec agilité et se leva en l'entraînant avec lui. Il ne le lâcha pas et le garda proche. Trop proche pour l'équilibre mental de Stiles qui n'osait pas le regarder en face.

« Tu devrais en parler à ton père. »

Stiles releva brutalement la tête et regarda Derek avec des yeux écarquillés.

« De nous ?! » s'horrifia-t-il.

Derek ricana. Oui, il ricana ! Puis lui fit son fameux regard où même ses sourcils le traitait explicitement d'idiot.

« De ta transformation. » précisa-t-il.

« Je... J'y penserais » répondit-il, et Derek hocha la tête, ayant retrouvé son sérieux.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé quand Derek raccompagna Stiles à sa jeep. Ce dernier évitait soigneusement tout contact visuel ou physique depuis que Derek l'avait lâché.

L'Alpha suivit Stiles jusqu'à chez lui dans sa Camaro et ne le quitta pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il referme la porte d'entrée de sa maison.

Une fois la porte close, Stiles colla son dos et prit appuis contre celle-ci. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer l'ouragan de pensées qui envahissait son esprit. Il était perdu, effrayé et d'un autre côté il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un fort sentiment de sécurité et d'excitation, en sachant que Derek n'était pas loin.

* * *

 **Alors? Je n'ai perdu personne en route? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis sur... tout le chapitre en fait! Et si tout était clair ou si vous avez des questions.**

 **Si vous êtes sage chapitre 8 comme cadeau de noël... avant noël? Bisous les ti'loups!**

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux reviews :_**

 ** _ZephireBleue : Noon ne soit pas triste et ne désespère pas trop pour la relation Sciles ;)_**

 ** _lydiamartin33430 : Tu as vu Derek a assumé! Et de mon opinion personnel, Stiles fait toujours mieux que Scott!_**

 ** _lesaccrosdelamerceri : Derek a entendu tes encouragements et j'espère que tu as apprécié le résultat lol_**

 ** _Vaalgus : MERCI! Pour ta review, pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Ça fait immensément plaisir. Contente que Stiles en loup garou te plaise mais je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il n'aura aucun problème... Merci de me lire et j'espère ne pas te décevoir!_**

 ** _Dydy-Ramen : Contente que tu es apprécié le chapitre précédent et j'espère que tu as tout autant apprécié celui-là. Tu vas devoir attendre le chapitre 8 pour le confrontation Stiles/Papa. Bisous_**

 ** _juju : Je peux te dire que oui tu t'es trompé! Stiles n'est pas spécifiquement le compagnon de Derek :) Hâte de connaître ce que tu en penses._**

 ** _lilo-ange : Merci de me lire et contente que tu apprécie._**

 ** _Babylon : Non je n'ai pas eu honte d'arrêter là dans le chapitre 6 lol. Ce n'était même pas à cause du chapitre anglais parce que le chapitre 6 et celui-ci ne fait qu'un dans la fiction originale. Mais étant une réécriture, il y a quelques différences comme le découpage des chapitres et leur longueur. J'espère que tu es contente de la fin de celui-ci! Merci pour ta review._**

 ** _Samsi : T'inquiètes je garde l'inspiration pour vous. Merci pour tes encouragements et de me lire :)_**

 ** _Alsco-chan : Faut pas pleurer, ça me fait pleurer... J'espère t'avoir consoler avec ce chapitre :)_**

 ** _suzyne : Contente de te retrouver et merci de continuer à me lire. J'apprécie sincèrement_**

 ** _Guest : Hey, Caroline! Désolé de pas t'avoir rappeler plus tôt. J'ai bien reçu ton message mais problème de réseaux du côté de Beacon Hill. On se rappelle plus tard ;p_**

 ** _nanon-xdeiy : Contente que tu es trouvé ton bonheur. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu as apprécié cette suite._**


	8. Something Becomes Clear

**Hello les ti'loups!**

 **Oui je sais, je suis en retard mais les vacances ça perturbe les sens! J'espère que vous avez passé un merveilleux noël et que vous avez eu pleins de cadeaux.**

 **MERCI aux followers, aux mises en favoris et pour vos merveilleuses reviews.  Réponses aux reviewers à la fin du chapitre!**

 **Rappel d'auteur : Cette fic est une réécriture de la fiction _Pale Horses_ de _Dark K. Sly_ , il s'agit d'un Sterek, rating M (relation MxM explicite, langague, violence), SPOIL de la série et, teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (une chance pour eux!).**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas!**

* * *

 _Pale Horses_

 _Something Becomes Clear (Mettre les choses au clair)_

Toujours appuyé contre la porte d'entrée, Stiles tentait de traiter ce qu'il avait appris et ce qui s'était passé avec Derek.

Il était devenu un loup garou mais bien sûr il ne pouvait en être un normal, si on peut appeler un loup garou "normal". Déjà qu'en tant qu'être humain il était assez spécial... _'Un Stiles dans la norme n'est pas un Stiles de toute façon'_ essaya-t-il de se consoler.

Mais ce qui le perturbait le plus c'était que Derek voulait faire de lui son compagnon ! Son compagnon ! _'Et oh mon dieu ! J'ai roulé une pelle au grand méchant loup Hale !'_ se rappela-t-il en rejouant la scène dans son esprit. Grosse erreur ! Il sentait la chaleur de son corps augmenter rien qu'en y pensant.

 _'Pourquoi je l'ai pas repoussé ou protesté ? Suis-je gay ? Si je l'étais pas, mon corps n'aurait pas réagit de cette manière si ? Ou alors c'est à cause de mes hormones d'adolescents combiné avec mon nouveau côté animale ? Ou bien est-ce que Derek peut envoyer des phéromones spéciales attrape-compagnon-potentiel ? D'ailleurs est-ce que les loup garou ont une période de chaleur ? Je-'_

Stiles sortit de ses pensées en sursautant quand il sentit et entendit son père le rejoindre dans l'entrée, et grimaça en voyant l'expression qu'affichait celui-ci. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et il savait que son père allait lui passer un savon. Il était du genre à se mettre en colère quand il était inquiet. Il ne travaillait que de jour aujourd'hui, et Stiles doutait que son père ai apprécié de ne pas le trouver à la maison à son retour et qu'en plus, il rentre aussi tard sans qu'il ne l'ai prévenu.

Stiles sentit un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir, comme à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui depuis plusieurs mois.

« Où étais-tu ? Et plus important encore, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé pour me prévenir que tu serais en retard ? » questionna son père d'une voix autant en colère que inquiète et en pointant le doigt spécial "tu as intérêt à me donner une bonne excuse" vers lui.

Le cœur de Stiles se serra douloureusement. C'était comme ça que ça allait se passer désormais ? Devra-t-il tout le temps trouver des excuses et des mensonges ? Les affaires de meute se passaient habituellement la nuit et son père n'avait vraiment pas besoin de plus de stress.

Mais qu'est-ce qui était le pire ? L'inquiéter et lui mentir ou lui dire la vérité et risquer de lui donner une attaque cardiaque ?

Décisions, décisions...

« Désolé papa, je... je suis _vraiment_ désolé. J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps. »

Son père ne répondit rien mais il s'approcha de Stiles en soupirant et le prit dans ses bras. C'était le genre de câlin qui donnait à Stiles l'impression que tout se passerait bien. Le genre de câlin qui faisait des miracles – même la mort de sa mère était devenu plus supportable parce que son père étais là pour le prendre dans ses bras à chaque qu'il en avait besoin.

La seule chose que Stiles pensa dans les bras protecteur de son père, était qu'il ne voulait plus lui mentir.

Et il avait la permission de Derek.

 _'Oh, God !'_ Il allait le faire, il allait lui dire.

« Juste... ne refais plus ça, fils. Pas en ce moment, d'accord ? J'ai failli te perdre trop de fois ces derniers jours. »

Stiles hocha la tête et laissa son père s'éloigner avant de de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Papa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Son père était sur le point de répondre quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Stiles vit Scott entrer dans la maison sans attendre qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Stiles fut surpris avant de se rappeler qu'il devait passer pour discuter.

« Hey, on peut parler ? » demanda le basané avec un air mal à l'aise et coupable peint sur le visage.

Stiles soupira, et échangea un regard avec son père qui lui sourit simplement.

« On parlera plus tard, d'accord ? »

Stiles hocha de nouveau la tête et fit signe à Scott de le suivre. Ils montèrent dans sa chambre et Stiles referma la porte derrière lui avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos dans son lit. Il vit du coin de l'œil Scott traîner des pieds dans la pièce, peu sur de lui. Stiles savait que ça tuait Scott de devoir commencer cette conversation, et ça le tuait lui de devoir rester silencieux et d'attendre, parce que ce n'était pas dans sa nature, mais il en retirai un peu de satisfaction, comme une petite vengeance.

« Je suis désolé, » lâcha enfin Scott. Stiles se redressa et vit Scott le regarder avec ses yeux de chiot qui l'avait toujours fait fondre et céder au moindre de ses caprices. Mais aujourd'hui, Stiles voulait se la jouer loup garou froid et renifla.

« Mec, "désolé" est un bien trop faible mot pour couvrir tout ça. »

Scott baissa les yeux et s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau, face à lui.

« Comment tu l'as découvert ? Pour Gérard, je veux dire. »

« Je t'ai vu et entendu parler avec lui, » répondit-il simplement, et Scott eut l'air encore plus coupable.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Stiles, mais il a menace ma mère. »

Stiles fronça des sourcils à cette information et observa alors vraiment Scott, et vit à quel point il était inquiet et tendu.

« Gérard Argent? »

« Oui. Il m'a poignardé à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, et m'a menacé en précisant que ma mère ne guérirait pas si elle était à ma place, et que je devais l'aider. »

« Et tu as accepté, espionner Derek et transmis des informations sur lui à Gérard ? » Quand Scott se contenta d'acquiescer, Stiles se leva du lit et se mit à arpenter la pièce en agitant les mains dans tous les sens. « Comment as-tu pu être si stupide ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas aller voir la police, imbécile ? Gérard est un humain, on peut l'accuser ! »

« Parce que personne ne m'aurait cru ! Qu'est ce que j'étais supposé dire ? Qu'il m'a menacé parce que j'étais un loup garou ? » protesta-t-il, et Stiles se retourna en le fixant d'un regard incrédule.

« Mais bon sang, Scott ! Tu avais juste à dire qu'il t'avait menacé parce qu'il voulait que tu arrêtes de voir sa petite fille, espèce d'idiot tu... ARGH ! » Stiles recommença à faire le cent pas, « Ce n'est pas un secret qu'ils ne veulent pas que tu sois avec Allison. Une famille comme ça doit déjà certainement avoir eu des problèmes avec la police. »

Scott baissa le regard au sol et marmonna quelque chose que Stiles n'aurait pas été capable d'entendre s'il n'avait pas été un loup garou – Mais malheureusement il l'entendit très bien.

« Allison m'en aurait voulu. »

Stiles arrêta de nouveau de faire les cent pas, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Scott ne pouvait pas être sérieux ! Qu'allait-il faire de ce mec ?

« Scott, tu joues avec la vie de beaucoup de personnes dans cette histoire. Pas seulement la tienne et celle de ta mère, mais aussi la mienne, celle de mon père, et celle de toute la meute. Matt est mort, Jackson est en liberté, Lydia ne vient plus au lycée, et toi, tu penses que ne pas du tout incriminer Gérard est mieux que de lui foutre au moins une enquête au fesse parce que _Allison t'en voudrait_!? A cause de la fille qui a essayé de tuer Derek !? »

« Elle penses que c'est de sa faute. Sa mère ne s'est pas suicidée parce qu'elle était dépressive comme le dit la version officielle. Elle s'est suicidée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir un loup-garou. Et Derek est celui qui l'a mordu ! »

« Oui, pour _TE_ sauver ! Il a annulé le foutu plan "piéger le lézard qui paralyse et qui tue" pour _TOI_. La poudre de sorbier était déjà autour du bâtiment, on avait réussi la mission, mais il m'a fait lever la barrière uniquement pour _TE SAUVER_! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais en retour ? Tu lui as menti et tu l'as trahi pour la famille qui ne désire rien de plus que de te tuer pour ce que tu es ! Si Allison doit blâmer et tuer quelqu'un, elle devrait commencer par toi, parce que tu es la raison pour laquelle Derek a attaqué sa mère. Tu vas le lui dire ça ? Que sa mère était une meurtrière qui a essayé de te tuer ? » Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de gronder férocement en même temps qu'il parlait. Il savait qu'il était en train de perdre peu à peu le contrôle mais il s'en fichait. Il était tellement énervé contre Scott à cet instant. Comment un idiot pareil pouvait autant l'énerver ? « Et ne parlons même pas de cette connerie de suicide ! A-t-elle pensé un instant à Allison. Elle ne serait pas forcément devenue dangereuse, elle aurait pu apprendre à se contrôler lors des pleines lunes et elle aurait pu décider de _vivre_! Tu ne vois pas à quel point ces gens sont cinglés ? Tous sans exception ! Et TOI ! Putain, TU TRAVAILLES AVEC EUX ! POUR EUX ! »

La dernière partie de son discourt n'avait été que hurlement. Stiles avait chaud, sa respiration était rapide, son corps tremblait et il serrait tellement fort des poings qu'il sentait ses ongles, devenus désormais des griffes acérés, percés la peau de ses paumes. La douleur était la seule chose qui lui permettait de rester lucide et de ne pas se transformer totalement. Il avait réussit à garder le contrôle jusque là et il en était plutôt fier, même si il savait désormais que c'était plus grâce à sa condition de "compagnon" qu'à un véritable don de super-contrôle de soi. Et le fait qu'il allait le perdre pour la première fois à cause de la stupidité de son crétin de meilleur ami ne l'énervait qu'encore plus.

Figé sur place, corps et mâchoire contractés au maximum, Stiles observait dans un silence tendu un Scott qui avait maintenant les épaules basses et qui le regardait avec des yeux emplis de culpabilité.

« Je... Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé... J'ai tout foiré et j'ai... J'ai besoin d'aide. S'il te plaît, Stiles, tu as toujours été mon plan de secours, j'ai besoin de toi. »

La colère de Stiles disparut - pas à cause du plaidoyer ou du ton suppliant de l'adolescent en face de lui. Non. Elle disparut seulement pour laisser place à un sentiment plus douloureux.

Et ce qui lui fit mal était le "tu as toujours été mon plan de secours".

Ce qu'il traduisit par "tu es toujours été le second". Celui à qui on pense en dernier et qu'on délaisse. Juste bon à résoudre les problèmes quand il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Il était le renfort subalterne.

Stiles n'avait jamais demandé à devenir la priorité de personne. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être la personne la plus importante dans la vie se Scott – cela aurait été ridicule, ils étaient amis, même pas de la même famille ou en couple – mais il avait au moins espéré que Scott le verrait comme son égal.

Il était clair que ce n'était pas le cas parce que Scott venait de l'appeler "son plan de secours".

Stiles n'aurait jamais cru que ça le blesserait autant. Sûrement parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginé ça venant de son amitié avec Scott.

Depuis que Allison était apparu dans la vie de son meilleur ami, Stiles était passé au second plan. Scott lui avait menti, l'avait trahi et mis sa vie en danger, mais malgré tout ça, il avait pris sur lui parce qu'ils étaient amis, égaux et qu'il pouvait le supporter. Même avec la partie loup-garou avec laquelle leur amitié était pratiquement devenu un sport extrême, ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'il avait décidé de tout supporter. Pour lui.

C'est ce que font des amis, non ?

Il semblerait qu'il se berçait d'illusion.

Scott n'a même pas pensé à simplement dire "parce que tu es mon meilleur ami".

Stiles secoua la tête, papillonnant rapidement des yeux pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Scott ne méritait pas qu'il pleure pour lui..

« Juste... rentre chez toi, Scott, » murmura-t-il faiblement sans le regarder. Il vit du coin de l'œil Scott se lever et Stiles sentit une vague d'inquiétude émaner de lui.

« Que... Stiles, je- »

« Va-t-en. Je... Je n'ai pas envie de m'occuper de tes problèmes là tout de suite. Je dois parler à Derek et à mon père. Je réfléchirais à ce qu'on peut faire à propos de Gérard mais ce n'est pas notre priorité pour l'instant »

« Qu'est-ce qui peut-être plus important que ça ? » demanda sceptiquement Scott.

Stiles laissa échapper un rire amer.

« Honnêtement, mec ? Pourquoi pas le fait que J'AI ÉTÉ TRANSFORME ? Est-ce que tu l'as compris ça ? Je suis un putain de loup, Scott, et je suis presque sûr de ne pas avoir souhaité de me faire mordiller par un loulou psychopathe dans mon vœux d'anniversaire cette année. Derek a été forcé de me donner la morsure pour me sauver la vie, » Stiles regarda de nouveau Scott durant sa tirade et pouvait constater que celui-ci était sous le choc, « Peter Hale est de retour, il m'a presque tué, et si ce n'était grâce à Derek, Erica, Boyd et Isaac, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Ce tordu en a après moi, et je suis sûr que ce n'est malheureusement pas pour me tuer. Alors oui, rester en vie et un Peter dans la nature est au top de mes priorités. »

« Qu'est-ce que Peter te veut ? Et comment il a pu ressuscité ? » Scott paraissait plus surpris et curieux qu'autre chose et pour ça, Stiles pourrait, presque, ne pas l'en blâmer.

« Je ne sais pas. Et même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Stiles devait admettre que, même si il a toujours été fan des héros, et du côté du "bon ga", une petite part de lui avait toujours admiré les "méchants". Et il ressentit un léger plaisir pervers à prononcer ses prochaines paroles.

« Parce que c'est une affaire de meute. Et tu ne fais pas partie de la meute. »

Scott écarquilla des yeux et prit un air blessé. C'était comme si Stiles venait de le frapper en plein visage et de lui planter un couteau dans le cœur. Stiles baissa le regard vers le sol. Il n'aimait pas blesser volontairement les gens, mais en même temps, il en avait assez. Pour que leur amitié puisse être un jour réparer, il fallait que Scott fasse les bons choix.

« Je... » commença Scott, mais il s'interrompit. Stiles releva le regard. Ils s'observèrent fixement en silence, aucun d'eux ne sachant plus quoi dire. Les choses était trop récentes et trop dur pour pouvoir les arranger et il n'y avait pas assez de "je suis désolé" dans le monde pour défaire ce qui avait été fait. Ils le comprirent tous les deux.

Stiles haussa des épaules, faussement indifférent, et Scott hocha de la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

« Attend. » lança Stiles avant qu'il franchisse la porte. Scott se stoppa et se retourna vers lui avec un regard plein espoir dans les yeux. Le cœur de Stiles se serra douloureusement et tenta de réunir tout le courage dont il pouvait disposer à cet instant. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche de jean et en ressorti un objet.

Une clé.

Il s'approcha de Scott et la lui tendit. Scott l'a reconnu rapidement. C'était la clé qu'il avait faite faire pour Stiles - La clé de sa maison.

Scott regarda l'objet un instant sans bouger avant qu'il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Stiles lui saisit le poignet et posa la clé dans le creux de sa main avant de le lâcher et de lui tourner le dos.

Stiles entendit le loup-garou partir, descendre les escaliers, dire un faible bonne nuit à son père, sortir de la maison, monter sur son vélo et s'éloigner. Puis il se dirigea vers son lit d'un pas lourd et s'y laissa tomber sur le ventre avant de plonger son visage dans son oreiller, tentant de retenir les larmes et le cri - ou le rugissement - de bête blessé qu'il avait envie de laisser exprimer. Il se sentait épuisé, atroce et un sentiment de culpabilité vint assaisonner la souffrance de vide et de perte qu'il ressentait.

La seule chose qu'il désirait vraiment maintenant était de dormir, d'oublier. Tout ça avait été trop éprouvant pour lui. Peter qui en avait après ses fesses, Jackson à l'école, Scott qui n'était qu'un putain de demeuré et Derek qui l'avait embrassé et qui voulait faire de lui son compagnon... Il avait besoin d'un break.

« Hey, fils, tout va bien ? » Stiles sursauta et releva la tête vers son père qui était appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, les bras croisés et un air soucieux plaqué sur le visage. Stiles soupira et se retourna sur le dos.

Peut-être qu'il devrait régler et se débarrasser de tout ce qui a faire le plus rapidement possible, comme quand on arrache un pansement.

Il se redressa en position assise pour faire face à son père qui prit cela comme une invitation à entrer dans sa chambre. Stiles tapota le matelas à côté de lui et son père fit un léger sourire à ce geste avant de s'asseoir près de son fils.

« Je dois te parler de quelque chose » annonça Stiles d'une voix rugueuse. Il cligna des yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Ça n'aidera pas si il se mettait à pleurer pendant qu'il annonçait à son père qu'il était un loup-garou... peut-être qu'il pourrait se l'autoriser après... ?

« Tu es sur que tu veux le faire maintenant ? On peut reporter si tu veux. Ça à l'air vraiment sérieux et tu n'as pas l'air bien. Je vous ai entendu vous crier dessus Scott et toi. Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant. » dit le shérif avec douceur et compréhension. Stiles voyait que son père lui faisait cette proposition à contre cœur parce qu'il était toujours prêt à le manager et à lui donner tout ce dont il avait besoin.

« Non. Je veux... tout t'avouer et t'expliquer. » Il regarda son père droit dans les yeux et vit que celui-ci commençait à être légèrement inquiet. C''était le genre de regard qu'il pouvait seulement voir chez son père, celui qui disait "Tu peux tout me dire et même si je serais très en colère, je te supporterais quoiqu'il arrive et je serais là pour toi". Stiles détourna le regard et baissa la tête. Il commença à triturer nerveusement la bordure de son t-shirt. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

 _'Jamais me paraît assez sympa...'_ pensa-t-il lâchement. _'Comment annonce-t-on à ses parents qu'on est un loup-garou ? Hey papa, tu te souviens quand je disais que je trouvais les chiens mignons ? Et bien, j'en suis un maintenant ! Devine quelle race ! Non, non, non, non, non ! Pas super idée.'_

« Stiles ? » appela son père en voyant que son fils s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Stiles soupira de nouveau.

« Ok. Je peux le faire. » Son père parut vouloir sourire et faire une remarque mais il garda le silence. Calme, patient et inébranlable. Stiles ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter quelqu'un de si génial comme père, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. « Ok, voilà l'affaire. Il y a pas mal de chose qui se passe à Beacon Hill que tu ne sais pas et c'est de la folie, parce que tu es le Shérif et tu devrais tout savoir. Tu devrais être le James Gordon de cette ville et Batman devrait te faire confiance pour tout. Ce que je vais te dire sera difficile à croire mais j'ai besoin que tu me laisse parler jusqu'au bout. Et il faut que tu saches que je peux tout prouver. D'accord ? »

Son père parut un instant perdu, et Stiles savait qu'il avait besoin d'une minute pour séparer les commentaires utiles du bla bla bla stilieske. C'était tout un art.

« D'accord... Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? »

Stiles inspira profondément, et laisser échapper les premières pensées qui lui passèrent à l'esprit dans un souffle rapide.

« D'abords je suis gay ou bi. Et on peut dire je suis en couple, enfin en quelque sorte parce que j'ai de sérieux doute sur le fait que le mec avec qui je suis soit du genre à s'engager. »

John écarquilla les yeux d'abords sous le choc avant de les plisser et de sembler partagé entre l'irritation et l'amusement.

Stiles se maudit intérieurement et se retint de se frapper la tête contre un mur jusqu'à perdre connaissance. C'était pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait aimé avoué à son père. Surtout que toute cette histoire n'était même pas clair dans son esprit. Mais il avait paniqué au dernier moment, et lui dire ça lui avait paru plus facile et censé.De toute façon, il aurait bien fallu en parler à un moment donné.

« On a déjà eu cette conversation, Stiles, tu n'es pas gay, » répondit son père.

« Peut-être pas mais j'étais avec ce mec aujourd'hui c'est pourquoi j'étais en retard ce soir. Il est venu me chercher au lycée, on a parlé, on s'est embrassé et je suis en quelque sorte à lui maintenant, tu vois ? Une sacré merde » Stiles hocha la tête pour lui-même pour confirmer ses propres paroles et son père commençait à comprendre que son fils ne plaisantait pas.

« C'est qui ce mec ? C'est pour ça que tu te disputais avec Scott ? » questionna son père légèrement troublé par les paroles de son fils. Il voulait dire quoi par "à lui" ?

« Vaut mieux pas que tu saches de qui il s'agit pour l'instant et non ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on s'est disputé avec Scott. Il n'a rien contre ça... 'fin je crois... en fait il ne sait rien à ce propos. C'est... nouveau. Ça vient juste d'arriver en fait. À part toi, ce mec et moi, personne n'est au courant. Je te le dis parce que c'est la partie la plus facile de cette conversation. Du moins la plus facile à croire. »

« La plus facile à croire ? Tu es en train de m'annoncer que tu t'es engagé dans une relation avec un homme et ce n'est pas la partie la plus difficile à croire dans tout ce que tu as à me dire ? » John le regardait en ne sachant pas s'il devait être effrayé ou amusé.

« Oui… mais garde à l'esprit que je peux prouver tout ce que je vais te dire. » rappela Stiles.

Son père hocha la tête. « Ok, fils, crache le morceau avant je je commence à croire que tu as commis un crime. »

Stiles laissa échapper un rire nerveux et son père plissa des yeux, suspicieux.

« Très bien, commençons par le début, ok ? Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as retrouvé dans la forêt, quand vous recherchiez la deuxième partie d'un corps. Je t'avait dit que Scott n'était là, mais il l'était et euh... il avait perdu son inhalateur ? » Son père hocha de nouveau la tête se demandant bien où il voulait en venir. « Et bien, ce soir-là, Scott s'est fait mordre par quelque chose et quelques jours plus tard, il a commencé à faire des choses surprenantes, impossibles pour un humain. A partir de là, on a commencé à avoir quelques ennuis, et on pensait que Derek était coupable, parce qu'il était étrange et flippant - le parfait modèle du bad boy quoi – mais c'était pas lui et ça n'a jamais été lui le méchant. Mais on parlera de ça après. Le truc c'est que, ce qui a mordu Scott, c'était un loup-garou. Et Scott en est devenu un et- »

« Stiles, » coupa John d'un ton exaspéré. Il pensait qu'ils allaient avoir une conversation sérieuse pour parler de choses sérieuses. Il était déçu que son fils ne lui fasse rien de plus qu'une farce.

« Je t'ai dit que je pouvais le prouver ! Juste... attends que j'ai fini, d'accord ? S'il te plaît, papa ? Je suis pas en plein épisode psychotique, je te promet ! »

John n'avait songé à ça jusque là mais il commençait à croire que ce serait une bonne explication au délire de son fils.

« S'il te plaît, écoute moi, ok ? Je peux le prouver, » supplia encore Stiles avec des yeux de chiot. Son père soupira mais acquiesça. « D'accord. Alors Scott est devenu un loup-garou et les chose sont devenu assez tendu et compliqué, spécialement à cause des Argents et de Derek, mais on a géré ça. J'ai géré ça. Jusqu'à il y a deux jours, on pensait que le méchant était mort et enterré, mais pour mon plus grand malheur, il a réussit à revenir à la vie. Et c'est à cause de cette partie là que je te raconte toute cette merde, parce que ce psychopathe en a après moi. Il m'a presque tué et euh... Derek ? Derek Hale est en fait l'Alpha de cette euh... Meute ? Il m'a transformé parce que mes blessures étaient trop graves pour que je puisse être sauvé. C'est ce qui s'est passé vendredi soir. Je n'étais pas chez Isaac. J'étais euh... chez Derek. Je suis un loup-garou, et... bon dieu, il y a tellement de chose que je dois te dire... Comme le fait que je sais exactement qui – ou plutôt quoi – à tué toutes ces personnes au poste de police mais je dois d'abords te convaincre de l'autre chose parce je doute que tu me crois si je te dis que c'était un lézard géant contrôlé par Matt si en premier lieu, tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que je suis loup-garou. »

Père et fils se fixèrent du regard avant que John ne baisse les yeux en secouant la tête, l'air passablement énervé contre Stiles.

« Si tu penses que c'est drôle ou si tu continus à te moquer de moi, je te jure que- » Il ne put finir sa phrase, parce que Stiles venait de sortir un couteau de poche du tiroir de sa table de nuit, et pendant qu'il parlait, Stiles se trancha l'avant bras d'un air dégoûté mais déterminé sous ses yeux. « QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS?! » hurla-t-il en se saisissant de sa main pour lui faire lâcher le couteau, alors qu'une peur panique pour la vie de son fils s'insinuait dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Ils fixèrent tous les deux la blessure et John cessa tous mouvements et d'essayer de faire se lever Stiles quand il vit la plaie se refermer facilement et simplement - comme si une personne lui y avait apposer une fermeture éclair invisible dans le bras - en seulement quelques seconde. La seule preuve qu'une blessure s'était trouvé là, était le sang qui avait coulé.

John releva la tête et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand sous le choc lorsqu'il vit les yeux, brillants et surnaturels, de son fils.

« Je t'ai dit que je pouvais le prouver » justifia-t-il doucement d'une voix grave.

« Oh mon dieu, » murmura John le cœur battant la chamade.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration, pour se calmer. John vit les yeux de son fils revenir à la normal et il eut l'impression que le monde venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

« C'est pour ça que tous ces meurtres ou toutes ces affaires n'avaient aucun sens. C'est pour ça que Scott et toi vous retrouviez TOUJOURS AU MILIEU DE TOUT CA ! Bon dieu, stiles, à quoi tu pensais avec... avec... DES LOUPS GAROUS ?! »

Ok. Que son père s'énerve pour son talent à se mettre dans la merde ne faisait pas partie des pires scénarios qu'il s'était imaginé.

« Euh je... Je suis désolé ? Pour ma défense, je n'ai jamais demandé à être transformé. Si j'avais eu mon mot à dire, j'aurais préféré rester humain mais apparemment, je sens... Hum... trop bon pour mon propre bien ? » finit-il avec un sourire insolent, et John secoua la tête, pas sur de vouloir savoir ce qu'il veut dire par là.

« J'ai besoin que... que tu m'expliques. Ce qui c'est passé au poste... Matt, qu'est-ce qu'il était ? Et ce qui a tué les policiers ? Seigneur, Stiles, c'était un loup ? Je ne... Je ne sais même pas quoi te demander. » marmonna-il en se frottant le visage de ses deux mains. Stiles lui tapota l'épaule dans un geste compréhensif.

« Si j''étais toi, je l'accepterais juste sans broncher. Ne pense même pas à rationaliser toute cette histoire parce que ce sera pire. » tenta-t-il de plaisanter. John laissa échapper un rire nerveux et sans joie en s'éloignant d'un pas, les mains sur les hanches et le regard dans le vague. Stiles baissa la tête, le cœur lourd.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, papa. Pour tout. Je... j'aimerais savoir comment rester en dehors des problèmes, tu sais ? Ne pas être un poids. Tu ne... Tu ne mérites pas toute cette merde. » Il fixait le sol en essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de nouveau couler. Il cligna des paupières, une fois, deux fois et une boule de tristesse et d'angoisse commencait à serrer sa gorge, l'empêchant d'avaler et de respirer confortablement.

Son père était silencieux et Stiles n'avait pas le courage de le regarder. Il ne voulait pas le voir acquiescer un _"oui, tu ne m'apportes que des problèmes"._ Il se mettait toujours dans des situations où son père était celui qui devait venir à sa rescousse, et Stiles savait que c'était difficile pour les autres de vivre autour de lui. Son trouble de l'attention, son hyperactivité, ses sautes d'humour et maintenant sa nouvelle condition de loup-garou... son existence en elle-même était ingérable. Aucun parent ne méritait ça.

« C'est ce que tu penses, fils ? » demanda John, et Stiles risqua un coup d'œil à l'expression de son père en gardant la tête courbée et les yeux humides. Il essayait de toute ses force de ne pas se laisser aller.

Il haussa juste des épaules comme réponse à la question de son père. Ce dernier lui faisait le regard "tu ne peux pas savoir à quoi je pense alors ne le suppose pas pour moi", et ce n'était jamais bon, alors il reporta de nouveau ses yeux vers le sol.

Il sentit son père se rapprocher et poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Il ne put retenir un petit sanglot avant de laisser échapper de plusieurs petits souffles d'air de ses lèvres, faisant trembler ses épaules. Sangloter c'était pour les filles, il était un loup-garou pur et dur maintenant, il ne devait pas sangloter.

« Stiles, regarde moi. » Quand Stile refusa de relever la tête, son père se rapprocha encore plus et passa un bras autour de lui. « Regarde moi, fils. »

Stiles plongea finalement ses yeux dans ceux de son père, et n'y vit que de l'amour, de l'acception et un peu chagrin.

« Peu importe dans quel genre d'ennuis tu te mets ou combien de fois tu tombes dedans, il n'y en aura jamais assez pour me faire regretter de t'avoir, ou de m'empêcher de t'aimer. Tu es tout pour moi, fils. Et si ce Hale t'a transformé parce que la seule autre option était ta mort, alors nous allons accepter et vivre avec ça, et on s'occupera des autre problèmes quand ils se présenteront, ensemble. » Le ton sérieux et sincère de son père finit par briser la retenu de Stiles qui laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Son père lui sourit tristement. « Des fois j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir réussi à faire du bon travail après ta mère... » Sa voix se tut, et il déglutit difficilement avant de continuer. « Après sa mort, tu t'es toujours occupé de moi, et j'ai essayé de faire tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi mais des fois j'ai l'impression que tu penses que je préférerais que tu ne sois pas là et, Stiles, c'est la seule chose au monde que je ne voudrais jamais. Tu es tout pour moi. »

Stiles ne tint pu et se laissa aller dans les bras de père, qui le serra de toutes ses forces, en frottant affectueusement son dos.

Stiles ne savait même pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal à propos de tout cela, parce rationnellement, ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il avait toujours l'impression d'imposer que des problèmes à son père. Et maintenant, il l'entraînait avec lui dans un monde dangereux et l'homme était obligé de composer avec parce qu'il était son fils. Stiles aurait voulu, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, ne pas être un aimant à problèmes pour soulager son père.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il la tête plonger dans l'épaule de son père. Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais resserra son étreinte, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Stiles.

La chambre resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes. Les deux hommes profitèrent de l'étreinte. Stiles essaya de reprendre contenance avant de s'éloigner doucement des bras protecteur de son père qui l'observait en silence comme s'il essayait de savoir si Stiles allait s'effondrer ou quelque chose du genre.

« Maintenant tu as le chien que tu as toujours voulu et que je t'ai jamais laissé avoir » plaisanta Stiles, et son père renifla légèrement en secouant la tête. Il allait rétorquer quelque chose quand Stiles leva la main pour lui intimer le silence avant de humer l'air comme un animal. Son père le regarda incrédule et confus mais resta calme.

Stiles se dirigea doucement vers la fenêtre, et huma de nouveau.

« Merde, » grogna Stiles, et John devint inquiet quand il le vit fermer de la fenêtre et la verrouiller en toute hâte et le corps tendu.

Stiles sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et chercha nerveusement un numéro tout en repoussant son père d'une main vers les escaliers.

« Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda John.

« Putain, Derek ! » cria Stiles quand la personne de l'autre côté du fil répondit à l'appel. « Il est ici ! » dit-il d'une voix où perçait la peur.

« J'arrive, » répondit Derek et la ligne se coupa.

« Stiles ! » interpella son père quand il pénétrèrent dans la cuisine mais le bruit d'une fenêtre qui vole en éclat venant de l'étage les coupa dans leur échange. Ils entendirent les bris de verres tomber au sol et un long et traînant grondement animal.

Le shérif sortit son arme à feu - que Stiles avait récupéré dans l'entrée et lui avait remis quand ils étaient descendus de l'étage - de son étui. Stiles essaya de le pousser derrière lui mais son père n'était pas coopératif. Il se disputèrent un instant silencieusement sur qui devait se mettre en avant pour protéger l'autre, jusqu'à qu'ils entendent des pas dans les escalier.

« Allez, Derek, ce serait le bon moment de montrer tes jolies fesses de loup grincheux, » marmonna Stiles et il put pratiquement sentir le regard de son père brûler sa peau à ces mots. Si la situation n'était pas critique il se serait bien replanter un couteau dans le bras pour s'empêcher de dire des conneries en face de son père. Ce dernier détourna son attention de Stiles qui avait apparemment confiance en un accusé de meurtre – ' _est-ce qu'il avait halluciné le « jolie fesse » ?' -_ parce qu'un ombre apparut en bas de escalier _._ Les yeux étaient la première chose que l'on pouvait distinguer, une lueur bleuté électrique qui s'illuminait dans la pénombre.

« Ah, mon petit chiot. On se cache derrière papa ? » La voix était rugueuse et moqueuse,ce qui fit Stiles se figer.

L'homme s'approcha dans la lumière, à l'entrée de la cuisine. Malgré sa tenue légèrement débrailler et sale qui lui donnait un air sauvage, son visage était sérieux et concentré. Il ne s'agissait plus du fou, enrager et meurtrier loup-garou. C'était un Peter totalement conscient. Pas là pour tuer mais pour faire quelque chose de bien pire que ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Peter ? » essaya Stiles pour gagner du temps tout en reculant d'un pas. Il maudit sa voix qui n'était pas aussi dure et ferme qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Toutefois, l'attention de Peter n'était pas tourner vers lui, mais sur son père et l'arme braqué sur lui.

« Et si tu disais à ton père de ranger son arme et que tu venais avec moi, pour éviter que je ne le tue avant de prendre ce qui m'appartient, hum ? » suggéra l'homme en s'approchant doucement. Stiles frissonna quand il croisa le regard de prédateur et désireux de Peter.

« Hors de question ! » cria John avant de tirer sur l'homme en face lui sous la colère qu'il avait ressentit en voyant le regard de cet animal sur son fils. Jamais il ne le laissera poser ses mains sur lui.

Peter hurla d'une voix à moitié animale mais Stiles savait que c'était juste à cause de la douleur. Le loup-garou plus âgé se transforma dans sa forme de bêta et Stiles vit qu'il était déjà en train de guérir. ils allaient bientôt avoir des problèmes.

Le loup-garou rugit avant de commencer à se déplacer autour du père et fils, tel un prédateur et en grondant sans interruption.

« Papa ! Tu dois sortir d'ici ! » cria Stiles en essayant d'éloigner son père, mais celui-ci refusait bouger.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut tuer cette chose ? » questionna-t-il simplement, et Stiles secoua sa tête face à l'entêtement de son père. Le loup-garou plus âgé profita de cette distraction pour s'approcher d'eux et Stiles cria en asseyant de protéger son père avec son corps tandis que son père essayait de faire de même avec lui. Heureusement pour eux le loup-garou n'arriva jamais à leur hauteur.

Un masse imposante venait de traverser la fenêtre du salon et s'était jeté sur Peter, les projetant tous les deux sur la table de la cuisine qui se brisa sous le choc. Stiles regardait les deux loups combattre et ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il laisser son loup sortir et aider Derek ? Mais que faire s'il perdait le contrôle et blessait son père ?

Son père, de son côté, tirait sur Peter, sans jamais manquer sa cible et en ne blessant pas Derek une seule fois, ce qui rassurait Stiles. Il manquerait plus que son père tire une balle dans les fesses du _gentil_ loup et potentiellement sur son peut-être-future-beau-fils.

Stiles décida de ne pas entrer dans le combat en voyant que les deux loups se débrouillaient très bien dans la destruction des murs et des meubles de sa maison, au grand damne du Shérif.

Peter était plus petit, mais plus expérimenter et avait tout le côté folie de son côté. Mais Derek était un Alpha, avec des bêtas et un compagnon – pas revendiquer mais faisant partie de sa meute, ça devrait compter, non ?

Derek envoyait coup sur coup, mais Peter se relevait à chaque fois, se défendant et essayant d'atteindre Stiles. Lui et son père, qui avait arrêter de vider son chargeur en réalisant que ça ne ralentissait même pas le loup, décidèrent de se reculer dans un coin de la cuisine, perdant de vue le combat au moment où Derek souleva Peter pour le jeter dans le salon. Ils n'entendirent plus que rugissements et grondements, suivis par un dernier de hurlement de douleur et de bruit de verre brisé.

Le silence retomba sur la maison.

Stiles ressentit le besoin urgent d'aller dans l'autre pièce pour aller vérifier que Derek allait bien, mais son père le retenait en le gardant derrière lui.

Ils s'avancèrent avec précaution vers le salon, et cette lenteur irritait Stiles au plus au point. Il poussa un soupire de soulagement quand il vit Derek apparaître devant eux sous sa forme humaine mais toujours avec un légère lueur rouge dans les yeux.

Derek se dirigea directement vers Stiles, sans même prêter attention ou accorder un regard au shérif. Il l'attira à lui et l'inspecta du regard avant de déplacer ses mains sur son corps pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune blessure.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » grogna-t-il de son ton agréable et polie habituel. Stiles roula des yeux et secoua la tête avec véhémence.

« Rien, il ne m'a même pas touché. Je le jure. » promis Stiles, en levant la main droite comme signe de bonne foi, et en essayant de s'éloigner de la poigne du loup, sans succès. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proche, ce qui perturbait Stiles au plus au point, et le regard intense de Derek le rendait le nerveux. « Papa a tiré sur lui, par contre ! » essaya-t-il de le distraire mais Derek ne semblait même pas l'écouter. Il avait l'air de débattre intérieurement ou de se retenir très fort de faire quelque chose.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter parce que Derek le colla contre son corps et l'embrassa brutalement. Le baiser était urgent et chaud. Stiles pouvait sentir au fond de lui le besoin du loup de se rassurer. Toute la tension de son corps disparut et il éprouva un sentiment de sécurité. Lorsqu'il sentit la langue du loup lécher sa lèvre inférieur, Stiles eut l'envie d'y répondre mais il en n'eut pas le temps. Derek s'était reculé et avait plongé un regard désireux dans celui troublé de son vis à vis.

« Mien » grogna l'Alpha. Des frissons parcoururent tout le corps de Stiles qui ne fit que simplement hocher la tête.

« Tien » ajouta-t-il rapidement dans un murmure sans savoir pourquoi sous le regard insistant du loup. Et ce dernier parut satisfait de la réponse car il lui sourit en coin avant de plonger sa tête dans son cou pour mordiller la peau.

Un bruyant raclement de gorge se fit entendre et Stiles ouvrit des yeux paniqués, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermer sous la sensation, avant de tenter de repousser l'Alpha. Ce dernier grogna, irrité, et se décolla un peu de Stiles. Tous deux tournèrent leur tête en direction du Shérif dont ils avaient totalement oublié la présence. Il était positionné à deux mètre deux, son arme à feu toujours en main et à moitié levé dans leur direction, mais surtout, avec un air on ne peut plus furieux plaqué sur le visage.

 _'Et merde...'_

 _Leave me by the churchyard (Laisse-moi au cimetière)  
Leave me on my own (Laisse-moi avec moi-même)_

* * *

 **Ne me tuez pas parce que c'est contre l'esprit des fêtes et puis "pas de violence, c'est les vacances!"**

 **Pour ceux qui sont fan de la relation Sciles, je suis désolé pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas rendu trop triste.**

 **Pour tous ceux qui vont se plaindre de cette fin de chapitre, je n'ai aucun remords parce que ça vous donnera envie de lire la suite l'année prochaine. Motivez-moi pour que je prenne de bonne résolution! XP**

 **Sinon, j'espère que le chapitre vous a quand même plu.**

 **Je ne peux que vous laissez en vous souhaitant une BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNÉE, ainsi que vous souhaitez mes meilleurs vœux!**

 **N'abusez pas trop de l'al... Non ça sert rien de dire ça, personne n'écoute, moi la première! Pas contre : NE PRENEZ PAS LE VOLANT BOURRE! Vous devez rester en vie pour lire la suite!**

 **A l'année prochaine mes ti'loups, je vous aime!**

* * *

 _ **Réponses et encore un gros MERCI à vous mes reviewers-garou :**_

 _ **Shelsaefruteau : MERCI, ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça et je suis honorée que ça te plaise au point de laisser une review. C'est la meilleur des récompenses pour moi.**_

 _ **Math'L : Contente que l'idée des 2 sortes de compagnons te plaise, et tu as raison Stiles ne sait pas dans quoi il est tombé avec Derek mais je suis sûre que tu vas aimer ;p**_

 _ **Reapersis : Crois-moi tu auras plus chaud l'année prochaine. J'espère que cette suite t'a plu**_

 _ **lydiamartin33430 : Tu as le droit d'exprimer ta frustration lol Mais réfléchis ça ne peut pas être tout beau et tout chaud brûlant aussi facilement et en une seule fois, si ?**_

 _ **Kamkam85 : Trop contente que tu es apprécié tout le chapitre 7 (c'est l'un de mes préférés!) et j'espère que la confrontation Stiles/Scott dans ce chapitre t'a plus. Biz**_

 _ **Dark Willoow : Hihi! Heureuse de l'entendre, c'était le but! Tu feras une combustion spontanée quand ça passera au chose sérieuse ;p**_

 _ **juju : Alors ce n'est pas parce que Derek l'a mordu que Stiles lui appartient obligatoirement (même si pour son loup, c'est la cas), il faut qu'il le revendique pour ça. Un autre Alpha peut encore s'en emparer. Je te laisse lire la suite pour tout ce qui est côté possible évolution amoureuse. Merci**_

 _ **Akane : Heureuse que tu es adoré et j'espère que tu as apprécié cette suite :)**_

 _ **nathydemon : Qui ne serait pas sonner en embrassant un Derek comme ça? Ce n'est qu'un commencement!**_

 _ **Alsco-chan : Oui je sais, désolé que ça t'es rendu triste qu'il ne soit pas allé plus loin mais c'est que le début. Je ferais passer le message à Derek pour la revendication :D**_


	9. Something is explained

**Salutation mes petits lecteurs d'amour!**

 **Non, non, vous rêvez pas c'est bien un nouveau chapitre! Je suis désolé pour la longue attente. Je me suis laissée emportée par la vie et mes études mais je ne vous ai pas oublié.**

 **D'infinis MERCI aux followers, mises en favoris et vos reviews. 105 reviews! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir et me motive. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne et répondu à tout le monde. RAR des Guest en fin de chapitre.**

 **Rappel : Cette fic est une réécriture de la fiction Pale Horses de Dark K. Sly**

 **Warning : Rating M (Relation HxH explicite, violence, language), SPOIL de la série**

 **Disclaimer : Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je vous retrouve en bas car J'ai une proposition à vous faire.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Pale Horses_

 _Something is explained_ _(Expliquer les choses)_

Un silence de mort venait de tomber dans la cuisine de la famille Stilinski. Stiles regardait alternativement entre son père, qui tenait son arme en main, et Derek, qui le maintenait contre son corps, malgré ses tentatives de s'écarter. Ils se toisaient depuis ce qui semblait des heures pour l'hyperactif, alors que cela ne faisait que quelques secondes. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu.

Derek Hale, ancien accusé de meurtre, venait de se faire prendre à tripoter le fils du Shérif - par le Shérif lui-même. Stiles dut se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire de cette situation grotesque. Un petit son réussit malgré lui à s'échapper de sa bouche et résonna dans la pièce trop silencieuse. Cela eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention des deux autres hommes sur lui et se trémoussa sur place, mal à l'aise d'être désormais la victime de leur duel cela lui permit au moins de se détacher un peu du corps trop chaud et trop musclé pour sa santé mentale.

« Er... Désolé. Tic nerveux? » Derek leva les yeux au ciel et John lui lança un regard noir avant de reposer ses yeux sur l'Alpha.

« Fils, il va me falloir une _très bonne explication_ à propos de ce qu'il vient de se passer ici. La moitié de ma maison est détruite et mes nerfs sont à deux doigts de lâcher. »

Le ton excessivement calme et posé employé par son père décupla la nervosité de Stiles. Figé sur place, il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse afin de trouver un moyen d'apaiser rapidement la situation.

 _'Peut-être que je devrais éloigner Derek, le temps de lui expliquer.'_

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Derek se tourna vers lui et secoua négativement la tête. « Je reste avec toi, » grogna-il. Ses yeux se plissèrent dans un avertissement silencieux quand Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter.

« Stiles » gronda à son tour son père comme une mise en garde, et Stiles essaya de lever les mains en l'air en signe de désespoir, mais ne put le faire que de la main gauche car, à sa plus grande frustration, sa main droite était momentanément indisponible du fait que Derek agrippait fermement son bras.

« Tu veux bien me lâcher un instant, s'il te plaît » le pria doucement Stiles en fixant la main sur son bras, mais Derek ne bougea pas d'un poil et grogna de contrariété.

« Ok, alors peut-être devrions-nous aller nous asseoir et parler ? » proposa-t-il rapidement face à la tension qui grandissait de seconde en seconde. Son père avait le front plissé, les mâchoires contractées et les lèvres pressées en une ligne mince. Son regard passait de Derek à lui et Stiles mettrait sa main à couper qu'il savait déjà qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormale dans leur interaction.

Décidant d'agir, Stiles parcourut la pièce du regard et fronça des sourcils. La table de la cuisine et les chaises étaient en pièce. Il se souvint des sons de crash et de déchirure qu'il avait entendu venant du salon et il ne voulait même pas imaginer dans quel état il se trouvait.

« Et si on allait dans la salle à manger ? » lança-t-il vivement en se dirigeant vers la dites salle et en enjambant les débris de bois et de métal éparpillés sur le plancher. Il tenta d'ignorer le regard brûlant de son père sur lui et Derek qui le suivait de près, toujours accroché à son bras.

Stiles s'installa d'un côté de la table et l'Alpha prit place à ses côtés. Il l'avait enfin lâcher mais affichait une expression faciale inimitable made by Derek Hale (impassible-blasé-grognon-sexy-je-mords), qui fit lever les yeux au ciel Stiles. Le Shérif resta immobile quelques secondes dans l'encadrement de la porte avant de s'avancer, de tirer la chaise de bout de table et de la placer devant l'unique porte de la pièce. Il bloquait la sortie, ne laissant aucune échappatoire. Stiles se détendit très légèrement en constatant que même si son arme était posée sur sa cuisse, son père l'avait au moins rangé dans son étui.

 _'Être enfermé avec un père surprotecteur et un compagnon Alpha dément dans une petite pièce, c'est juste... fantastique. Et si je feignais une crise cardiaque? Quel bras déjà...? Ah oui le gauche... Papa ne sait pas qu'un loup garou ne peut pas en avoir... et Derek... hum... soit il me regardera comme si j'étais le plus débile du monde... ou me frappera... ou me planquera contre un mur... ou tout en même temps... Pas sur que ça arrange les choses...'_

« Et si vous commenciez par m'expliquer ce qui ce passe entre vous deux avant que nous passions à la partie loup garou qui saccage ma maison, » incita John, plus comme un ordre que comme une proposition. Le dos bien droit et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il avait adopté son air de "Shérif qui fait peur et qui vous fera avouer vos plus petits crimes". Stiles baissa les yeux et retint la forte envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Ou la table devant lui. Il n'était pas très difficile. Il connaissait Derek, et l'homme était un désastre ambulant côté sociabilité. Il n'avait jamais montré le besoin, l'envie ou le désir de faire des efforts pour se faire aimer des personnes extérieurs. Il ne sera pas diplomate avec son père, celui-ci s'énervera et les choses tourneront mal.

« Nous sommes liés, Monsieur, » dit Derek. Stiles sursauta de surprise en entendant la voix trop normal, trop polie et trop sérieuse de l'Alpha. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait lui qui initierait la conversation et encore moins de cette façon. Il le regarda avec effarement mais l'Alpha l'ignora complètement, toute son attention focalisée sur le père de son compagnon.

« Vous êtes lié? » répéta doucement le Shérif et l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension commença à marquer les traits de son visage. « Comment ? »

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite et sembla considérer un instant ce qu'il allait devoir expliquer. « Que vous a dit Stiles ? » s'enquerra-t-il. En voyant le Shérif plisser des yeux méfiants, il ajouta : « Pour que je sache par où commencer et ce qu'i vous expliquer ».

« Les bases. Les loups garous, que vous l'aviez transformé pour le sauver, l'histoire de la morsure de Scott. »

« Rien sur les différentes sortes de loup garou ? »

« Non, » intervint Stiles, attirant le regard de Derek sur lui, « J'en ai pas eu le temps. Scott est passé ici, et quand j'ai finalement pu parler à mon père, Peter a débarqué, et je t'ai appelé. »

Derek hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le Shérif. Sa main gauche se posa sur la cuisse de Stiles qui, sous le geste, frissonna et commença à remuer sur sa chaise.

« Il y a différents types de loup garou. Une hiérarchie, pour faire simple. Les loups garous solitaires, comme Scott et Peter, sont appelés des Omégas. Ceux qui font partis et appartiennent à une meute, sont appelés Bêtas, et le leader d'une meute est l'Alpha. Un loup garou avec une meute est plus fort, et plus l'Alpha a de bêtas dans sa meute, plus il est puissant. » Il fit une pause, laissant ses paroles faire leur chemin dans l'esprit du Shérif.

« Alors Stiles est un bêta de votre meute ? » demanda-t-il pour être sur, mais Derek secoua sa tête.

« Non. Stiles est... il est différent. Il n'est rien de tout ça. Stiles est un compagnon. »

« Je n'aime pas du tout comment ça sonne, » grommela John, et Stiles pouffa de la réflexion de son père. Derek et John le dévisagèrent dans un même ensemble, et Stiles leva les mains devant lui, s'excusant de la réaction inapproprié. Durant une seconde, il n'était plus très sur de vouloir que son père et Derek s'entendent, parce que si ces deux-là se mettaient d'accord pour se liguer contre lui, il n'aurait bientôt même plus le droit de soupirer. Il fut soulager lorsque les deux hommes se recentrèrent l'un sur l'autre et que Derek reprenne la conversation.

« Cela signifie qu'il apporte de la puissance à la meute, mais d'une autre façon. Stiles a le potentiel d'un compagnon mais qui ne peut être éveiller uniquement par un Alpha. Et l'Alpha qui mord un compagnon devient... possessif envers celui-ci. Ils sont liés, même si le compagnon n'est pas encore... revendiqué. » Stiles cligna des yeux de fascination quand il vit de légère rougeur apparaître sur les joues et la base du cou de Derek, avant de rapidement s'évaporer. _'Ai-je halluciné? Sûrement. Les mots "Derek" et "rougir" ne peuvent pas cohabiter dans une même phrase sans que la troisième guerre mondiale n'éclate. Et puis qu'est-ce-qui a pu le faire rougir comme ça ? Qu..._ ' Stiles s'arrêta dans ses pensées en comprenant ce qu'avait pu passer dans l'esprit de Derek en prononçant le mot "revendiqué". « Stiles prend soin des choses, des gens qu'il considère comme sa meute. Vous, Scott, la fille rousse » _'Blond vénitien!'_ corrigea mentalement Stiles. « Peter était un Alpha avant. Il a perdu ce statut mais il a quand même essayé de le revendiquer, de le mordre et l'a blesser plus qu'autre chose. J'ai du le transformer, ou alors il serait mort. Quand je l'ai fait, mon loup a clamé Stiles comme... sien. » expliqua-il en baissant les yeux, comme s'il avait honte de l'admettre.

Stiles sentit deux émotions complètement différentes l'envahirent. Il était un peu blessé par la façon dont c'était exprimé Derek en prononçant la dernière phrase et en même temps il sentit ses joues chauffer et son estomac faire des loopings à la signification des mots.

« Et vous êtes amoureux ? » demanda John.

...

Un ange passa, puis repassa, cette fois accompagné d'une licorne pétant des arc en ciel. Pendant ce temps, les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent le shérif comme s'il leur avait demandé de danser le can-can en tutu rose.

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça, » répondit laconiquement Derek, tandis que sa main se crispait sur la cuisse de Stiles qui grimaça tant par le geste que pour la réponse.

« Alors ce que vous me dites, c'est que vous vous donnez le droit de venir chez moi, nonobstant le fait que ce soit pour sauver nos vie, pour embrasser mon fils, en face de moi, pour me dire ensuite que vous n'êtes pas de sentiment pour lui ? »

Stiles ne put résister plus longtemps à la tentation qui le rongeait depuis le début de cette conversation. Il réussit donc à se frapper deux fois la tête contre la table, avant que Derek ne pose une main sur son épaule pour le stopper.

« Papa, c'est pas... juste... Argh. Non, » bredouilla-t-il de manière très cohérente en se laissant retomber sur le dossier de la chaise et en se frottant les mains sur le visage pour tenter de cacher son embarras. Derek posa une main dans sa nuque et appliqua une légère pression caressante qui apaisa instantanément Stiles avant de retourner son attention sur le shérif.

« Nous n'étions pas dans une relation de ce genre avant que Stiles ne soit mordu, et cela s'est passé il y a seulement deux jours. J'avais senti depuis un moment le potentiel de Stiles, mais je ne lui ai jamais proposé la morsure, parce qu'il a toujours fait comprendre que ce n'était pas son souhait. Je ne m'imposerais jamais à quelqu'un de force mais maintenant que c'est fait... je ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Il fait partie de ma meute, c'est mon devoir de prendre soin de lui. Je ne vais pas vous mentir et dire que je suis amoureux de lui pour votre tranquillité d'esprit. Toutefois, je peux vous dire qu'il est maintenant la personne la plus importante sur cette terre pour moi et je le protégerais, » déclara Derek d'un voix ferme et solennel. Ses yeux restèrent encrés dans ceux du Shérif et ne fléchirent pas un instant.

Une douce chaleur envahit le cœur de Siles. Quelque chose en lui exultait de joie aux paroles de l'Alpha et il comprit aussi qu'elles avaient fait mouche quand il vit son père légèrement s'adoucir et se détendre.

« C'est suffisant pour moi. Pour l'instant, » dit John avant de se tourner vers Stiles, qui de son côté restait troublé, « Stiles ? Qu'as-tu à dire ? »

La gorge sèche, il loucha sur Derek, puis sur son père, essayant de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire qui serait aussi significatif et aussi incroyable que ce qu'avait pu dire Derek. Il ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt après, sans qu'aucun son ne veuille passer.

 _'C'est la fin du monde! Derek-je-ne-m'exprime-quand-onomatopée-et-grognement-Hale est devenu un beau parleur et moi je suis muet!'_

Il prit une grande inspiration et réfléchit à tout ce qui avait été dit. Derek ne mentait pas, ils n'étaient pas amoureux. Il s'avouait à lui-même qu'il se sentait attiré par lui et cela datait même de l'époque où il avait encore peur de lui, et qu'il pensait qu'il était un meurtrier. L'épisode avec Danny était encore frais dans sa mémoire. Mais que devait-il dire ? Oui, il tenait à lui, mais que Dieu lui vienne en aide s'il tombait amoureux de Derek Hale, parce que bien qu'il lui offre protection, sécurité, une meute ( _'et sur du future-sexe-torride ? Non, focalise toi Stiles!_ '), il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, l'Alpha ne l'aimerait jamais. Derek remplirait son devoir envers son compagnon par instinct et non pas par amour.

Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge à ces pensées. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Trop d'événements et d'émotions s'enchaînaient depuis plusieurs jours sans qu'il n'ait le temps de les comprende et de les gérer. Tout ce qu'il savait pour l'instant, c'était qu'il devait rassurer et convaincre son père, qui attendait patiemment une réponse. Il décida alors de se contenter de dire une simple vérité et évidence.

« Je... hum... Je sais que je... suis attiré par lui et que je ne veux pas être le compagnon d'un autre Alpha. Alors je suppose que je suis en quelque sorte... à Derek, » répondit-il avec un léger haussement d'épaule, dans une tentative de nonchalance. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil le sourire suffisant que Derek afficha et jura intérieurement : _'Maudit Sourwolf suffisant et prétentieux !'_

John acquiesça, semblant satisfait de leurs réponses sur ce sujet et prêt à passer aux autres sujets. Stiles était touché. Son père – au milieu de cette pagaille, de toute cette folie, avec sa maison saccagée et cette histoire de loup garou – veillait avant toute chose à son bonheur. Toujours.

« A propos de ce Peter ? A quel point est-il une menace pour Stiles ? » reprit John.

« Il n'est pas la plus grande, mais il est un problème qu'il faut régler. Il ne touchera pas à Stiles, je ne le laisserais pas faire. Par contre, sa venue ici était trop audacieuse pour son état. Il doit vouloir quelque chose, ou savoir quelque chose qui le rend si imprudent et téméraire. » Derek se tut et parut un instant pensif, essayant clairement de comprendre la façon d'agir de son oncle.

« Et pour les Argent ? » rappela Stiles, « Ils ont foutu un gros bordel à la station de police, et je veux bien m'arracher le bras à coup de crocs si la mort de Matt est vraiment un suicide. De plus, il y a Jackson et lui, c'est une menace. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "les Argent" ? Et qui est Jackson? ... Le capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse ? Jackson Whittemore ? Celui qui a une mesure d'éloignement contre toi ? » questionna John, et Stiles sourit parce qu'il pouvait enfin expliquer la vérité.

« On essayais vraiment de l'aider quand on l'a kidnappé. Il se transforme en cette chose qu'on appelle Kanima, qui est une sorte de lézard géant – vraiment moche soit dit en passant – possédant un venin qui paralyse ses victimes. C'est Matt qui le contrôlait. Au moment où on l'a enfermé on ne savait pas que c'était lui le maître du Kanima. Dire que j'arrêtais pas de dire à Scott qu'il était louche, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Mais non ! Il ne m'a jamais écouté, alors que j'avais raison ! Pourquoi personne n'écoute le bon vieux Stiles Le Sage ? Hum ? »

« Attends ! Ton capitaine de Lacrosse est le coupable de tous les derniers meurtres ? » reprit son père en ignorant le reste des élucubrations de son fils. Celui-ci grimaça. Peut-être qu'il en avait un peu trop dit.

« Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il n'est pas conscient quand il se transforme, C'était Matt qui le faisait tuer,» défendit-t-il, « mais maintenant nous ne savons pas qui le contrôle, puisqu'il est mort. Mais on travaille dessus. »

En une seconde, John devint rouge de colère et sembla être sur le point de vouloir exploser d'exaspération.

« Stiles, _tu_ ne travailleras sur rien du tout. Ce n'est pas de ta responsabilité! Pourquoi es-tu même au milieu de tout ça, pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché de l'aide? »

« Nous avions de l'aide! Nous avions Allison et... et bien elle... Scott, elle et moi... et Derek... et le reste de sa meute. Mais maintenant c'est l'anarchie, parce que Scott nous a trahi pour les Argent, et... »

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que les Argent ont avoir avec ça? » grogna son père, et Stiles se dit qu'il pourrait faire un loup garou sacrément impressionnant, jusqu'à concurrencer Derek. D'ailleurs, Il se tourna vers son Alpha, maintenant silencieux et immobile.

« Un peu d'aide? » requerra-t-il, mais Derek lui fit un sourire en coin.

« Je trouve que tu t'en sors très bien tout seul. »

Stiles bouda et jura une instant contre à la non-solidarité de son Alpha avant de reporter son attention sur son père et de prendre une expression sérieuse.

« Ok. Les Argent? Des chasseurs de loups garous. Je dois tout te raconter depuis le début. »

Ils restèrent installés pendant de très de longues heures. Stiles dévoila à son père tout ce qu'il ignorait sur la petite ville silencieuse de Beacon Hills. Il lui raconta toutes les choses qui étaient arrivés, éclairant le shérif sur des événements ou sur des affaires inexplicables et irrésolues.

Quatre heures plus tard, à presque deux heures du matin, le Shérif John Stilinski était désormais un homme bien informé. Derek et Stiles lui expliquèrent tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour qu'il puisse identifier le danger quand il patrouillait aux alentours de la ville, et lui promirent d'aller voir le vétérinaire Deaton le lendemain afin qu'il lui fournissent de quoi se protéger contre des créatures surnaturelles.

« Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de tout ça? » souffla John, ayant l'air plus abasourdi qu'autre chose, et Stiles sentit un sentiment trop familier de culpabilité l'envahir.

« Je suis doué pour caché des choses? » essaya-il de plaisanter avec un haussement d'épaule en guise d'excuse et d'explication, mais le Shérif lui lança un regard peu amène, « Ok, je n'aide pas mon cas là. Je suis désolé, papa. »

Stiles avait déclaré cela avec sincérité. Mais, même s'il était désolé, il savait que si c'était à refaire, il referait la même chose, parce que s'il était resté humain, il n'aurait jamais rien dit à son père. Pour le protéger.

« On devrait tous aller... dormir. Tu as cours demain, et je dois encore trouver une explication pour tout ce bordel à la station de police qui n'impliquerait pas qu'on m'envoie dans un hôpital psychiatrique, » dit John en se levant.

« Si vous êtes d'accord, je souhaiterais rester ici. Au rez de chaussez. Je ne pense pas que Peter prévoit quelque chose d'autre de stupide, mais je serais plus rassuré si je pouvais m'en assurer. »

John jaugea suspicieusement la demande de Derek, avant de finalement hocher la tête pour donner son accord.

« Pas de bêtise sous mon toit, c'est compris? » avertit-il quand même en pointant un doigt en direction de Derek.

Stiles ferma les yeux en souhaitant que le sol s'ouvre en grand et l'avale tout cru. Après avoir échappé à des loup garou, un Kanima, des chasseurs et un psychopathe, il allait juste finir par mourir d'embarras. « Mon dieu, papa! On s'est à peine embrassé! Deux fois! Je peux même pas... argh! »

John l'ignora et s'écarta de la porte en faisant un mouvement de main vers elle. « Après toi, gamin. »

Stiles hésita, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de laisser son père et Derek seul. Ce dernier lui offrit ce que qu'il semblait être un regard rassurant, mais cela ne le rendit que plus nerveux.

« D'accord. Bonne nuit. » capitula-t-il quelques secondes plus tard en sortant de la pièce lentement.

Les deux hommes restés dans la salle à manger, ne prononcèrent pas un mot avant que les bruits de pas de Stiles ne disparaissent à l'étage et qu'ils entendent le son caractéristiques d'un claquement léger de porte.

Malgré l'assurance qu'il montrait, John se sentait un peu ridicule et anxieux. L'homme qui lui faisait face était un loup garou et John avait eu un aperçu de ce dont il était capable. De plus, étant père d'un garçon, il ne pensait pas un jour devoir se heurter à la conversation "père/petit ami de son fils". Et encore moins imaginer celle de "père/Alpha de son fils".

Il prit une inspiration tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, puis afficha un visage grave.

« Ce gosse me donne plus de cheveux blancs que toutes les affaires réunies dont j'ai eu à faire face durant ma carrière, mais il est toute ma vie. Si vous le blessez... si vous échouez à fournir la protection que vous promettez... ou si un seul de ses cheveux sur sa tête est endommagé, je trouverais le moyen de tuer un loup garou Alpha, et je vous ferais tomber. »

Il s'attendait à ce que Derek acquiesce pour lui faire plaisir et être dans ses bonnes grâces, mais ce ne fut pas du tout ce qu'il se passa. Les yeux de l'Alpha rougeoyèrent, s'approcha du Shérif, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, et arbora un regard menaçant, sauvage, et tellement semblable à celui d'un loup, même s'il était sous sa forme humaine.

« Je ne laisserais pas tomber mon compagnon, » proclama-t-il dans un grondement bas. John frissonna mais essaya de ne pas paraître effrayé et hocha la tête en gardant ses yeux plongés dans ceux l'Alpha.

« Je suis sur que vous ne le ferez pas. »

John se retourna et prit la direction des escaliers, dans l'intention d'aller dormir. Quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il fut surpris de trouver un Stiles assis sur le bord de son lit, avec un air de petit garçon sur le visage, qui donnait l'envie de le bercer dans ses bras, et tordant nerveusement l'ourlet de son t-shirt.

« Il est rentré par ma chambre. Il y a son odeur partout, » chuchota Stiles, et John fronça des sourcils dans l'incompréhension avant de hocher la tête en comprenant de qui il parlait. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures, éteint la lumière puis s'allongea sous les couvertures du lit.

Stiles s'installa sans hésitation à ses côté. Il avait besoin d'être distrait de cette histoire avec Peter ou il ne réussirait jamais à trouver le sommeil. Être auprès de son père, le rassurait.

« Je n'aime pas le fait qu'il soit plus vieux que toi. Et je n'aime pas quand il parle de toi comme si tu étais sa propriété, » énonça John calmement.

Stiles soupira dans l'obscurité.

« En fait... Je sais pas si c'est moi, ou juste... à cause du truc de loup, ou peu importe, mais... ça ne me dérange pas et je crois que... j'aime ça. Ça me fait me sentir... désiré... mais surtout en sécurité. Comme quand... comme quand je suis avec toi, tu vois? Seulement de façon un peu différente, » confessa-il. Son père ne répondit rien mais Stiles sut que par son silence, il acceptait ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il s'y ferait. Ils restèrent alors simplement allongés côte à côte, dans un silence apaisant qui les firent sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand Stiles reprit conscience, il était seul dans le lit. Il papillonna des yeux sous les rayons du soleil matinal qui filtraient à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre. Lorsqu'une odeur de bacon et de café vint titiller ses narines, il se leva avec une force de volonté qui l'étonna lui-même et descendit dans la cuisine où il trouva son père affairé à préparer un petit déjeuner.

« B'jour, » marmonna-t-il avant de s'asseoir à table et de laisser tomber sa tête dessus en fermant les yeux.

« Bonjour. J'allais t'appeler dans quelques minutes. Tu m'économises de l'énergie. »

Le silence tomba sur la pièce pendant quelques secondes. Stiles commençait à somnoler, bercé par les sons de fritures et de vaisselle, avant qu'il ne relève soudainement la tête et observe la table devant lui.

« Hey, il y a une table là! »

Il entendit son père glousser, et Stiles remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la table de la salle à manger.

« Apparemment, Derek a été plutôt occupé pendant que nous dormions. »

« Oh. Où est-il? »

Son père haussa des épaules.

« Il n'était plus là quand je suis descendu. La table était là, et toutes les pièces ont été nettoyé. »

Stiles ne commenta pas et commença à engloutir le petit déjeuner que son père venait de déposer sur la table. Il refoula dans un coin de sa tête le sentiment incompréhensible de déception qu'il ressentait.

Une fois sa dernière bouchée avalée, il se précipita à l'étage pour se préparer. Après une bonne douche revigorante et une serviette enroulée autour de la taille, il se dirigea vers sa chambre mais au moment d'entrer dedans, il hésita. Cette dernière était le dernier endroit au monde où il voulait être tant que l'odeur de Peter ne s'était pas dissipé, mais ses précieuses affaires y étant, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'option. Il y entra, s'habilla avec les premiers habits qui lui passèrent sous la main, récupéra son sac à dos et quitta la pièce en un temps record.

Une fois dans l'entrée, il attrapa ses clés de voiture et lança un au revoir à son père en franchissant la porte. Il se dirigea vers sa jeep et réussit à peine à ouvrir sa portière avant que celle-ci ne se referme sous la poussée d'un bras qui surgit soudainement dans le champ de vision de Stiles.

Stiles fit volte face et son cœur rata un battement lorsque son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de Derek. Des frissons descendirent le long de sa colonne vertébrale en sentant le souffle chaud de l'Alpha sur ses lèvres et fut happé par ses yeux. Hier soir, sous les éclairages artificielles, Stiles aurait décrit la couleur des yeux de d'Alpha en se référant à la nature à cause des nuances de marron et de vert qui lui faisait penser aux arbres et aux feuilles de la forêt en été. A cet instant, et sous la lumières du soleil, ils étaient d'un vert d'eau profond, avec des nuances bleu et gris, qu'il trouvait hypnotisant.

 _'Bordel ! Est-ce qu'il connaît l'existence même de l'espace vital ? Et comment fait-il pour avoir l'air aussi beau, frais et en forme après une nuit blanche à se battre et à nettoyer une maison ? Et combien de couleurs ils peuvent prendre ses yeux, sérieux ?'_

« Bonjour à toi aussi, » salua ironiquement Stiles en se reculant contre la voiture et s'éloignant du corps de l'Alpha pour ainsi lui faire comprendre que l'approche n'avait pas été apprécié, même si ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Derek ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, fit un pas en arrière et mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.

« Je t'emmène au lycée aujourd'hui. » Stiles allait commencer à protester, mais le regard ennuyé de Derek fit mourir ses arguments dans sa gorge. « Je viendrais aussi te chercher à la fin des cours, nous devons t'entraîner. On le fera avec toute la meute. »

Stiles soupira, en songeant qu'il n'aurait pas de moment de répit avant un long moment, mais ne contesta pas. Le fait qu'il allait apprendre à se battre et pouvoir utiliser pour la première fois ses pouvoirs sans contrainte, le rendait assez enthousiaste. « Ok, » accepta-il avec le sourire en se dirigeant vers la Camaro noir stationner un peu plus loin. En grimpant dans la voiture, il aperçut son père qui les observait d'une des fenêtres de la maison. Au moins il savait que Stiles n'était pas seul.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence le plus total. Stiles dépensa son énergie à jouer sur son téléphone, ignorant l'Alpha et manquant les regards en coin que celui-ci lui lançait. Ils arrivèrent sur le parking du lycée avec une demi heure d'avance et une fois garé, Derek se tourna vers Stiles, clairement irrité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » grogna-t-il.

« Quoi ? Commet ça ? » demanda Stiles étonné.

« Tu as été silencieux tout le long du trajet, Stiles. La seule fois où je t'ai vu si longtemps sans parler, c'était quand tu étais inconscient. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se sentir légèrement offensé.

« Wow, relaxe Sourwolf. J'ai pas parler parce qu'il est encore tôt et que je ne suis pas du matin. Et puis j'ai pas pris mes médicaments, parce que je voulais voir comment mon nouvel état affectait ma concentration et mon hyperactivité. J'ai pas parler aussi parce je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir. Pour être plus clair, je faisais un effort pour ne pas t'importuner, d'accord ? »

Derek fronça des sourcils et le dévisagea durant une minute, semblant chercher quelque chose sur son visage. « Désolé, » dit-il après un moment, et Stiles lui sourit avec malice.

« Si le fait que je parle te manque, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne resterais _plus_ _jamais_ silencieux. En fait, je crois que je vais passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés à parler non-stop. Tu vas adorer ça. Et _je_ vais adorer ça. J'ai déjà un tas de - »

Stiles s'interrompit quand Derek sortit de la voiture. Vexé et confus, il quitta l'habitacle à son tour.

Ils étaient arrivés tôt mais le parking commençait déjà à se remplir d'élèves qui ne se firent même pas discret en montrant leurs intérêts pour Stiles et le sexy-et-ancien-accusé-de-meurtre-Derek-Hale qui sortaient de la même voiture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » souffla tout bas Stiles quand Derek contourna la voiture pour le rejoindre du côté passager. A l'autre bout du parking, Stiles aperçut Erica et Boyd. Ils lui firent des signes de la main qu'il rendit avant de tourner son attention vers Derek, qui s'était planté devant lui, les yeux brillants. Sans prévenir, il l'accula contre la voiture et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, avec un sourire narquois plaqué sur ses lèvres qui le fit déglutir.

« Que... Qu'est-ce que... tu fais ? » réussit-il à articuler.

« Je veux prouver un point, » susurra-il à l'oreille de Stiles, et avant que l'hyperactif ne puisse lui poser d'autres questions, l'Alpha posa sa main gauche sur sa hanche tandis que celle de droite se glissait à l'arrière de sa nuque, et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce baiser fut différent des autres. Ce n'était pas pour tâter le terrain, ni pour se rassurer de l'état de son compagnon – c'était un baiser pour le spectacle. Les mains de Derek resserrèrent leurs prises sur Stiles et le colla contre lui.

Leurs corps s'épousaient parfaitement et, envahi par la chaleur et l'odeur de l'Alpha, Stiles n'eut plus une seule pensée cohérente, oubliant même le monde qui les entourait et les observait. Il laissa son sac à dos glisser au sol et leva ses propres mains pour les poser sur les épaules de Derek.

Leurs lèvres se mouvèrent ensembles paresseusement. Stiles gémit sous la sensation de bien-être qui l'envahit et Derek profita de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour glisser sa langue et ainsi entamer une danse langoureuse avec sa consœur. Stiles crut devenir fou quand Derek suçota sa langue comme une gourmandise ou qu'il mordilla ses lèvres avant de repartir explorer sa bouche. Son cœur battait la chamade, des frissons de plaisir parcourait son corps et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des gémissement à chaque attaque. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux ébènes, cherchant à rapprocher leurs corps et à approfondir encore plus leur baiser, même si c'était impossible. Il jurera plus tard avoir entendu l'Alpha ronronner de plaisir face à la caresse.

Stiles se surprit à ne pas vouloir que ça s'arrête, mais dut se résigner quand le manque d'oxygène se fit sentir. Ils se détachèrent, haletant, et plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre. Stiles crut défaillir en voyant les yeux de l'Alpha voilés de désir mais redescendit sur terre quand il nota son sourire satisfait. Il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres et se racla la gorge.

« Appliquerais-tu un plan dont je ne serais pas au courant ? Une stratégie ? » questionna Stiles.

« Oui, j'essaye de prouver un point. Je prouve à tout ce lycée, aux Argent, à toutes les filles et tous les mecs présents, que tu es à moi. »

Stiles ne répondit pas, et ne voulut pas analyser pourquoi il ressentit un sentiment de contentement en entendant ça. Il secoua simplement sa tête mais ne put empêcher un léger sourire involontaire de s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

« Bâtard possessif, » grommela-t-il, mais il se pencha de nouveau, et pour la première fois, initia un baiser que Derek, la surprise passée, lui rendit peu de temps après.

Ce baiser n'eut pas le temps de s'approfondir car ils durent se séparer quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre à quelques mètre d'eux. Il se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le bruit et aperçurent Erica qui les observait, de l'amusement pleins les yeux.

« Très beau spectacle, mais on est devant une école. Vous pourrez passez à l'étape supérieur quand vous serez seul et dans un endroit plus intime, d'accord ? »

Derek lui jeta un regard noir et poussa un grognement de mécontentement. Erica baissa un peu la tête en signe de soumission pour apaiser son Alpha, même si ses yeux disait clairement qu'elle n'était pas désolé. Stiles ricana, posa un dernier baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Derek et s'éloigna de lui en ramassant son sac à dos tomber au sol.

« Je serais là pour observer ton entraînement de Lacrosse, » dit Derek avant de contourner la voiture et de se mettre derrière le volant. Le moteur rugit et la Camaro quitta le parking dans un crissement de pneu, sous les regards d'envie et d'admiration de tous les élèves présents.

Stiles resta un moment sur place, l'observant partir avant de se tourner vers Erica qui avait été rejointe par Boyd et un Isaac souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Je suppose que tu as réussi à obtenir les explications que tu cherchais sur les compagnons, huh, Stiles ? » taquina Erica.

« Oui, en quelque sorte, » bredouilla-t-il, puis grogna contre les ricanements des bêtas et leur offrit son regard le plus menaçant mais l'effet fut peu convainquant avec le rougissement de vierge effarouché qui envahissait son visage. Son regard se fit un instant lointain, se perdant dans les souvenirs de la veille et ce qui s'était passé entre l'Alpha et lui juste après. Mais il sortit rapidement de sa rêverie lorsqu'il aperçut Jackson et Danny qui l'observaient plus loin. « J'ai tout un ensemble de chose à vous dire. » Quand il vit le sourire pervers "je veux tout les détails" d'Erica, il ajouta rapidement : « mais aucune de ces choses n'a de rapport ou n'est aussi agréable que mon bécotage avec le mec le plus chaud de la ville, désolé. » Il fit fi du regard déçu de la blonde et commença à se diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment du lycée, les trois bêtas sur les talons. Lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes, les loups manquèrent le regard de Jackson dirigé sur leur groupe et qui ne présageait rien du bon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à nous raconter ? » demanda Erica une fois à l'intérieur et hors de porté d'une super-ouïe de lézard ou d'autres loups.

Stiles se retourna pour lui répondre mais se figea quand il aperçut Gérard qui se dirigeait droit sur eux. Il avait espéré qu'avec la mort de sa belle-sœur, il aurait pris de long congé. Mais Stiles se dit que finalement un psychopathe comme lui ne devait pas s'encombrer de sentiment de deuil. Ou de sentiment tout court.

Gérard s'arrêta en face des quatre adolescents avec une expression trop amicale pour être vrai et un regard calculateur fixé sur Stiles qui dut lutter contre l'envie de remuer sur place. _'Flippant ! Flippant ! Flippant ! Fuyons !'_ criait comme un mantra la conscience de Stiles.

« M. Stilinski, j'aimerais vous parler, si vous voulez bien. »

« Non, » lâcha Stiles sans penser. Il était hors de question qu'il aille quelque part avec cet homme – pas même dans son bureau.

« Vous refusez de suivre votre principal, M. Stilinski ? » Gérard leva un sourcil et défia Stiles du regard. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui, essayant de trouver un moyen de sortir de cette situation même si en son for intérieur, il savait déjà qu'il était foutu, parce il n'existait aucune excuse qui justifiait qu'il n'obéisse pas à son principal.

« Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voulez me parler, » finit-il par dire, et Erica le regarda comme s'il était fou. C'était la plus lamentable excuse de tous les temps mais il devait bien dire quelque chose.

« Et bien, M. Stilinski, en tant qu'adulte et grand-père moi-même, je comprends que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ont des difficultés à garder leur vie privé, _privé_. Cependant, en tant que principal de cette école, je ne peux tolérer qu'un de mes étudiants participe à de telles manifestations publiques d'affection avec une personne plus âgée. Je vais devoir informer vos parents de cela. » Gérard leva le menton. « Venez avec moi M. Stilinski. »

« Je peux appeler mon père, » lança-t-il précipitamment, esquivant la main qui avait surgi probablement pour l'emmener de force dans le bureau. « Il est au courant de ma... hum... relation avec Derek. Je peux l'appeler. Vous pouvez aussi l'appeler. »

« Voilà une raison de plus pour que vous me suivez, M. Stilinski. Si votre père ne voit pas le problème d'une telle relation, alors il est temps que vous parliez à un autre adulte. » Gérard se saisit du bras de Stiles et fit un geste lui indiquant de le suivre.

Stiles jeta un regard aux bêtas. Erica avait les yeux écarquillés de peur et les garçons semblait ne pas savoir pas comment réagir. Il leur murmura « appelez Derek » et croisa les doigts, priant pour rester en vie assez longtemps pour que son Alpha arrive à la rescousse.

Il savait que quelque chose comme cela allait arrivé tôt ou tard. Ce n'était pas comme si l'école était un endroit sûr de toute façon. Mais il ne pensait juste pas que ça arriverait si vite.

Gérard ne lâcha le bras de Stiles qu'une fois à l'intérieur du bureau et la porte fermée. Il pointa une chaise sur laquelle Stiles s'assit, le corps tendu et tous les sens en alerte. Il n'avait jamais été seul avec l'homme avant. Ce genre de situation arrivait habituellement à Scott, pas à lui.

A quoi pensait Derek en lui faisant faire ça devant le lycée en connaissant les problèmes qui pouvait en découler ? Son cerveau tourna à vive allure et se demanda, après réflexion, si Derek ne l'aurait pas utilisé comme appât. Ferait-il ça à son compagnon ? Est-ce que Derek aurait fait tout ça, montrer une telle revendication et faire savoir qu'il était son compagnon pour que Gérard agisse et fasse une erreur ?

Il sortit de ses pensées et essaya de se focaliser sur Gérard qui prit place sur le fauteuil derrière son bureau et adopta un regard fixe et inquiétant.

« Alors..., » commença Stiles pour rompre le silence.

« Stiles... Je peux t'appeler Stiles, mon garçon ? » Le sourire qu'il offrit à Stiles lui firent dresser tous les poils du corps et ne fit que hocher la tête ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette requête.

« Stiles, tu es le meilleur ami de Scott McCall, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh.. Je... Oui, nous sommes amis. On s'est disputé mais on est encore... Oui.» Il se tut et attendit, faisant tout son possible pour rester calme et gagner du temps.

« Et en tant que son meilleur ami, tu dois, évidemment, _être au courant_ de tout ce qu'a traversé Scott cette année, je présume ? » L'homme posa ses coudes sur les accoudoir de son fauteuil et croisa ses doigts devant lui, dans l'attente. Il ressemblait à un joueur d'échec, et il jouait avec Stiles.

C'est à ce moment là que le loup réalisa que l'homme ne savait en fait pas qu'il avait été transformé. Il pêchait des informations. Alors Stiles prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se détendre en s'adossant confortablement dans sa chaise. _'Okay, je peux le faire'._

« Que voulez-vous dire, Monsieur ? »

Gérard sourit de nouveau, et se pencha en avant.

« Ne joue pas avec moi, mon garçon. Tu as été dans toutes sortes d'ennuis avec McCall. Tu sais de quoi je parle. »

Stiles se contenta de hocher les épaules et de garder le silence. S'il réussissait à jouer l'idiot assez longtemps, tout se passerait bien. Du moins, il espérait.

« Es-tu au courant de... la condition de ton... _ami_ ? » Quelque chose dans son ton indiqua clairement à Stiles qu'il ne parlais désormais plus de Scott, mais de Derek. Il fixa simplement l'homme en face de lui, essayant de trouver quoi répondre avant de prendre la décision de jouer l'idiot jusqu'au bout et de se foutre un peu du papy. Alors il sourit.

« Oui, Monsieur. Scott est malade. Il est très, très malade. » Gérard parut intrigué, à défaut d'autre chose, et Stiles continua de sourire. « Ben oui, il est tout le temps dans la _lune_ à cause d'Allison... Il devrait plutôt se focaliser sur ses études que sur une amourette, vous pensez pas ? Je comprends votre inquiétude, monsieur. »

« Stilinski, je ne suis pas un homme qui joue à ces petits jeux. Ton ami a certainement du t'en faire prendre conscience. » Sa voix était devenue froide et ferme et il mit ses deux mains sur le bureau qui les séparait. Cela irrita un peu Stiles que même dans la tête du flippant principal, Scott aurait du se confier à son meilleur ami, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. « Je sais que tu n'es pas idiot, Stiles. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que t'offre Derek Hale pour que tu acceptes d'être... comment dire... » Il fit une pause, semblant réfléchir un instant avant que son sourire ne se transforme en une grimace qui se voulait méchante et blessante. « Ah oui, sa putain ? »

La bouche de Stiles s'ouvrit en un petit "O" sous le choc et resta un moment incrédule en se demandant comment une telle personne avait pu finir responsable d'une école. Il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance.

« Ce ne sont pas vos oignons, » rétorqua-il, sa voix tremblante montrant bien malgré lui à quel point les mots de l'homme l'avaient affectés.

« Que t'a-t'il promis Stiles ? De te transformer ? Tu voudrais devenir comme ton ami ? C'est cela ? »

« Je ne demanderais jamais à être transformé. Je n'ai jamais trouvé leurs problèmes de fourrure attirant. » Son ton était calme et posé. Il disait la vérité. Il n'avait jamais demandé ça. Peter le lui avait proposé et il avait dit non. Peter l'avait mutilé et Derek n'avait juste pas eu d'autres choix. Jamais, à aucun moment, il avait souhaité devenir un loup garou.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, » dit Gérard sur le ton d'une conversation banale, et Stiles sut que c'était le moment où, soit il s'en sortait, soit quelque chose de vraiment mauvais aller lui arriver, « Peut-être qu'avec l'aide d'un... ami du même âge que toi je me ferais une meilleur idée. » Stiles fronça des sourcils avant de sursauter quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

Il se retourna, plein d'espoir, avant que son cœur ne rate une battement et ne se lance dans une course folle à la vue de Jackson. Un côté de son visage commençait à se recouvrir d'écaille et les ongles de sa main droite étaient transformés en de longues griffes ruisselantes de venin paralysant.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en comprenant que Gérard était le nouveau maître du Kanima. Il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, faisant tomber son sac à dos sur le sol.

« M. Whittemore, si vous voulez bien » Gérard fit un signe de tête à Jackson qui se précipita sur Stiles. Ce dernier dut lutter contre son instinct de s'accroupir et de grogner contre la menace car s'il restait humain aux yeux de Gérard, il aurait peut-être une chance d'être seulement blessé, mais s'il découvrait qu'il était un loup garou, il le tuerait.

De toute façon, Jackson bougea si vite, qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir ou de se transformer. Un seul effleurement de griffe sur son bras, et Stiles se retrouva allongé sur le dos, paralysé, pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine.

Il sut qu'il était royalement foutu quand Gérard s'adressa de nouveau à Jackson. « Emmène-le »

Jackson le souleva et le mit sur ses épaules comme un sac de patate. Il passa par une deuxième porte pour sortir du bureau, évitant ainsi les couloirs du lycée, le porta à l'extérieur du bâtiment et le déposa à l'intérieur d'un coffre d'une voiture garée à l'arrière du lycée, à l'abri des regards.

 _Someone will come and take me (Quelqu'un viendra et me ramènera)  
back to my old home __(Dans ma maison d'enfance)_

* * *

 **Je sais! Je suis méchante de vous frustré de la sorte. Sachez que le prochain chapitre est presque fini et arriva plus rapidement, so don't kill me!**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre? J'apprécie toujours vos avis! ;P**

 **PROPOSITIONS aux tous mes lecteurs : Voulez-vous un petit Bonus sur le point de vue/pensées de Derek sur la situation?**

 **Merci de me lire et je vous dis à bientôt mes petits amours.**

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux reviews des Guest :_ **

_**juju : Merci d'être fidèle et que ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies chaque chapitre. Hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de la réaction du Shérif.**_

 _ **Babylon : Je crois que ce chapitre n'a pas du aider ta frustration lol Merci pour ta reviews et tes vœux. Bonne année à toi aussi avec beaucoup de retard!**_

 _ **Melydia : Merci je suis contente que la fic te plaise et que ce chapitre t'a plu.**_

 _ **Velvet paw : Je te rassure, je compte continuer la fiction et la finir. C'est une promesse. Je comprends tout à fait ce qui te gène mais sache que tu ne sais pas encore tout et que tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)**_


End file.
